


Three is better than one

by Road1985



Series: Three is better than one [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Post 3x01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocos días después de volver a ser él mismo, Nick descubre que no se encuentra bien, lo que jamás imaginaría es las consecuencias de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante los últimos meses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Apagó la televisión y lanzó el mando sobre el sofá. Lo vio caer al suelo, pero si pudiera moverse para cogerlo, también podría llegar hasta el cuarto de baño y no vomitar de nuevo en aquella asquerosa palangana que ya olía al mismísimo infierno. Pero no pudo hacerlo, llevaba dos días mareado, vomitando todo lo que comía y con ganas de morirse. Por muchos wessen que le hubieran herido desde que había comenzado a ser un grimm, jamás se había sentido como ahora.

Se hido un ovillo con la manta, se acercaba el verano, pero aún así, necesitaba sentirse calentito. Posiblemente tendría gripe o algo similar, aunque no tenía fiebre y en aquel tiempo, no solía haber ninguna epidemia de gripe.

Alargo la mano, buscando el último pañuelo que habia usado, buscó en el canto del sofa y de pronto, se encontró con su móvil, hacía días que no lo veía y tal como se encontraba, no se había preocupado por él. Como pudo, lo cogió y miró la marea de llamadas perdidas, mensajes y whatsapp que le habían ido dejando sus amigos durante los últimos días.

El capitán le había dado unos días libres, para que se recuperara del ataque de su hermano, no sólo físicamente, después de haber sido drogado y casi convertido en un zombie, Renard pensó que le vendrían bien unas pequeñas vacaciones. Por supuesto, no le preguntó y de la noche a la mañana, Nick se encontró en casa, sin tener nada que hacer, excepto limpiarse un par de heridas, tomarse pastillas para el dolor de cabeza e intentar no tener pesadillas con lo ocurrido.

Desde entonces, las cosas con Juliet no habían ido demasiado bien, su novia acababa de descubrir su verdadera vida y los peligros que implicaba y había logrado convencerla para que tambien ella se tomara unos días libres y se marchara a un congreso de veterinarios al que acudía todos los años. Ella no quería dejarle solo, había estado demasiado cerca de perderle como para alejarse de él; pero volver a ponerla en peligro, no era tampoco una buena idea.

Menos de una hora más tarde de despedirse en el aeropuerto, llegó el primer mensaje de ella. Sonrió al ver lo fuerte y por supuesto, persistente y testaruda que podía llegar a ser su novia.

"Todavía puedo volver, no tenías buena cara cuando te he dejado. Todavía tienes mucho que contarme y puedo ir al congreso el año que viene."

No era fácil decirle que prefería estar sólo porque se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había hecho y que no podía mirarle a la cara después de haber hecho daño a tanta gente.

"¿Cómo estás tío? Ya me ha dicho el capitán que te ha dado la baja forzada estos días. No se quien es ese tío en realidad, pero no te preocupes, disfruta de tus vacaciones, yo no le quitaré el ojo de encima."

Todavía no se creía lo bien que se había tomado todo aquello Hank. Había visto a Monroe transformarse en blutbard, sabía que Renard era un wessen y había escuchado,con atención toda la historia sobre la realeza y aún así, estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que fuera necesario.

"Rosalie quiere pasar por tu casa para llevarte unas vitaminas, pero no se si quieres ver a nadie estos días. Hank ha dicho que no le has contestado a ninguna llamada. ¿Va todo bien? Has pasado por mucho y ya sabes que nos tienes a Rosalie y a mi para todo lo que necesites."

"Llevo dos días en este maldito congreso y no veo el momento de volver. Sinceramente me dan igual las nuevas vacunas para caballos que acaban de salir al mercado. Quiero volver contigo.”

Todavía quedaban unos cuantos por leer, pero fue directamente al primero que le había enviado el capitán, el mismo día que le había mandado a casa y que pese ya habia visto, no había querido leer.

“Las cosas han pasado más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado. Todavía tienes mucho que aprender, has hecho mucho por ti mismo hasta ahora, pero no eres más que un joven grimm.”

Se quedó mirando el mensaje un momento. En cuestión de días había descubierto que uno de los hombres en los que más confiaba, no solo era un weesen, sino que además era un príncipe, por si eso fuera poco, habia estado a punto de acostarse con su novia, la mujer con la que deseaba casarse y por su culpa y de toda su familia de príncipes y realeza, ahora Juliet lo sabía todo y no podía mirarla a la cara o tenerla cerca.

Entonces se dio cuenta que había otro mensaje de Renard justo a continuación.

“Erik volverá, no quiero presionarte, pero tenemos que hablar cuando te encuentres mejor.”

No quiso leer los demás, ni los más de diez que había envidado Juliet, ni los de Monroe, en los que seguramente se preocupaba por él; era un buen amigo, pero en ese momento nadie podía ayudarle. Tampoco leyó, ni escuchó los de Hank. En el fondo su compañero estaba mucho más perdido que él en todo lo que se refería al mundo.

Se volvió a acurrucar en el sofá. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío todavía con todo lo sucedido. Por mucho que todos le habían contado lo que que había pasado tras el ataque de aquel wessen en forma de pez globo, no lo recordaba bien. No sabía lo que Erik le había hecho, ni lo que le había obligado a hacer, pero en su interior sabía que debía pedir disculpas a mucha gente inocente.

Sin embargo, lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento, era llevar tres dias vomitando, tres días sin poder moverse del maldito sofá por el mareo y tres días con unas ganas horribles de comer pepinillos con nata. Definitivamente no estaba siendo su mejor año.

El móvil volvió a sonar y bibró en silencio.

“Hank.”

Dudó un momento si contestar, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, Hanki se pasaría todo el día llamando y para cuando terminara su turno, estaría llamando a su puerta. Así que no le quedó más remedio que contestar.

\- ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido estos últimos días?

\- No me he movido de casa. Como si pudiera hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Justo lo que Nick no quería, Hank sonaba preocupado. – Tío, ¿Te encuentras bien? 

\- Si, si, tranquilo, he cogido un catarro, tal vez sea un principio de gripe, pero nada serio, estaré bien en otro par de días.

\- ¿Piensas pasar cuatro días encerrado en casa, tu sólo, con lo que podría ser una gripe o algo serio? Me iba a casa, así que pasaré por la tuya. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Hank…

\- Lo digo en serio tío, Has pasado por mucho, el secuestro, el veneno… bueno, lo sabes mejor que yo y no deberías estar solo. 

Nick suspiró, la verdad es que no le vendría mal algo de comer, si ya era bastante complicado levantarse del sofá y llegar a la cama; motivo por el que llevaba tres noches durmiendo en el sofá, no tenía ninguna intención de llegar a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer.

\- Muy bien, ven cuando quieras, pero ya que lo haces, trae pepinillos y nata. ¡Y mermelada, de… de arandanos!

\- Tío… eso es asqueroso. Creo que tienes algo más que gripe. Voy para allá ahora mismo.

No se movió del sofá en la media hora que pasó desde que colgo el teléfono, hasta que Hank llamó a la puerta. A duras penas, logró levantarse del sofá y se tambaleó hasta allí, la abrió y se hizo a un lado para que su amigo entrara.

Hank lo miró de arriba abajo y antes de que pudiera decir nada, puso una mano sobre su frente.

\- No tienes fiebre, así que supongo que no es gripe. Pero sigues estando pálido, tendría que verte, pareces todavía un version zombie de ti mismo. Deberíamos ir al médico o puede que Rosalie pueda hacer algo. Es posible que todavía te quede algo de ese veneno en el sistema y…

\- Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Supongo que he cogido un poco de frío o se trate de un virus del estómago.

\- No estoy tan seguro.

Hank le sujetó del brazo y le llevó de vuelta al sofá, tan sólo unos segundos antes de que las nauseas volvieran a él y llegara hasta el pequeño barreño y vomitara por cuarta vez en lo que iba de día..

\- ¿Así que estás bien? Ya lo veo. Además, que coño es eso de pepinillos, nata y mermelada, ¿de arandanos?

\- ¿Lo has traído?

\- Si, pero…

Nick alargó la mano y se quedó así, como un perro que acabara de encontrar un rastro, hasta que su amigo sacó el bote de pepinillos, la nata y la mermelada y pudo hacer la mezcla y comérselo. Una vez que hubo terminado, suspiró y se recostó en el sofá satisfecho. Por primera vez en varios días, el vientre no le dolía, no se sentía mareado y podía pensar con cierta normalidaad.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo ahora? – Preguntó Hank y Nick sonrió y asintió. – Tienes un antojo.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Un antojo, igual que los que tuvo mi ex cuando se quedo embarazada.

\- Tu ex… ¿Tienes un hijo?

\- Lo perdió a los cinco meses, ese fue uno de los motivos de que lo nuestro no funcionara, no pudimos superarlo.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía.

\- La cuestión es que, tienes un antojo, mareos y vómitos, lo mismo por lo que pasó ella.

\- ¿Estás intentando decir… - Nick se echó a reír, pero el gesto serio de su amigo le hizo concentrarse. – No estoy embarazado, en primer lugar porque soy un hombre y en segundo lugar, ¡Porque soy un hombre! 

\- Cambios de humor, justo lo que faltaba.

\- ¡No estoy embarazado, joder! – Estaba enfadado, pero un momento más tarde sintió ganas de llorar y la frustración se apoderó de él. – Mierda, no es posible, no puedo estar embarazado.

Se llevó una mano al vientre y la frotó. Por un segundo imaginó que algo de aquello fuera verdad, que una pequeña vida estuviera creciendo en su interior, por mucho que no fuera más que una enorme locura sin sentido.

\- Hace menos de un año, diría que la mitad de las cosas que he visto no son posibles y desde luego no creería que mi jefe es un príncipe-criatura, ni que mi mejor amigo fuera un cazador y protector de la ciudad. Así que, dadas las circunstancias, voy a buscarte una prueba de embarazado y cuando estemos seguros, llamaré a Rosalie.

\- ¡No! Deja a Rosalie fuera de esto, al menos durante un tiempo. Trae la prueba si quieres, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie.

Otros treinta minutos más tarde Nick salió del baño con el palito en la prueba y el resultado oculto en la palma de su mano. Se sentó en el sofá junto a su amigo, Hank no había abierto la boca desde que había regresado de la farmacia y tampoco lo hizo cuando Nick se quedó ahí, a su lado, la mano cerrada, la respiración entrecortada y la mirada fija en la mesa de café.

\- Puedo mirarlo yo, si quieres. – Nick negó con la cabeza ante la oferta de su amigo. Aquello tenía que hacerlo él.

Miró su mano, sus dedos blancos por lo mucho que estaba apretando y se estaba haciendo daño. La mano comenzó a temblarle al mismo tiempo que comenzó a abrirla. Respiró profundamente y miró por fin.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Yo… no… Dios mio… Es positivo.

\- ¿Estás embarazado? - Nick asintió sin dejar de mirar a prueba que acababa de cambiarle la vida. – Muy bien, vamos a dejar a un lado el tema de que estás… de que lo estás. – Hank no podía decirlo en voz alta, pero Nick no podía pensar si quiera en ello. – Al menos sabrás quien es el otro padre.

\- Bueno, hace un par de meses, cuando Juliet me dejó, yo estaba muy cabreado y ya sabes… me quedé en casa de Monroe. Necesitaba beber y desahogarme y bueno… lo hice y me invitó a unas cervezas y luego…

\- No me digas que te acostaste con Monroe y te quedaste embarazado de él.

\- Bueno, es una posibilidad.

\- ¿Una posiblidad? ¿Cómo que una posibidaad? ¿Es que te has acostado con más tíos? ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho que eras gay? ¿Y que pasa con Juliet?

\- No soy gay, al menos no creo, o… no se. Pero si, Monroe no es el único tío con el que he tenído sexo. Hace un par de semanas cuando volví a la normalidad, el capitán me trajo a casa.

\- Un momento, ¿Te has acostado con Renard? 

Nick no dijo nada, bajó la mirada de nuevo y observó la prueba, con la esperanza de haberla visto mal, de haberse equivocado y que en realidad, tan sólo hubiera sido una enorme equivocación. Pero ahí seguía la prueba defintiva de ser el primer ser humano en estar esperando un bebé.

\- Un momento, te has acostado con Monroe y con el capitán. ¿Por qué no conmigo? Quiero decir, soy tu mejor amigo y llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos. Si en cierta manera eres gay. ¿Por qué no probarlo conmigo?

Nick se echó a reír.

\- Me estas preguntando porque no me he acostado contigo. Dios mío, estás celoso.

\- No estoy celoso. Ademas, ahora hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar. ¿Qué vas hacer? Tendrás que decirle algo a los dos.

\- No puedo, no hasta que no sepa cual de los dos es el padre. – Hank empezó a decir algo, pero Nick no le dejó hacerlo. – No puedo contarles nada, no se lo que voy a hacer, no se cual de los dos es el padre y no se… 

Las nauseas regresaron, junto con el dolor de cabeza y el mareo. Su cuerpo le habiá dado cinco minutos de respiro, pero la tregua se había terminado. Se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá, la risa se había convertido una vez más en ganas de llorar.

\- Bueno, supongo que todavia tenemos unos meses para averiguar que hacer. ¿Qué tal si duermes y descansas un poco? Vamos te ayudaré a llegar a la cama.

Nick protestó mientras su amigo tiraba de él. Una vez en pie, permitió que rodeara su cintura y le empujara escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio. Un segundo más tarde de tumbarse en la cama se quedo dormido. Estaba realmente agotado, frustrado y asustado, como para pensar en otra cosa, asi que dejarse llevar por el sueño y no pensar en como si vida acababa de cambiar en cuestion de dos minutos, sería lo mejor por el momento.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Por fin. - Erik se encaminó hasta el feretro de metal y deslizó su mano por el cuerpo frío del grimm. - El tesoro más preciado de mi hermano finalmente en mis manos.

\- Señor, deberíamos irnos. - Dijo uno de los hombres, al que Nick no podía ver.

Tenía todo el cuerpo dormido, se sentía atrapado dentro de si mismo. Quería gritar, perdir ayuda con la esperanza de que Hank o incluso el capitán pudieran escucharle, pero por más que intentaba abrir la boca o hacer cualquier otra cosa, estaba atrapado en el interior de su propio cuerpo.

\- Lo se, pero primero quiero disfrutar de mi trofeo. Sacadlo de allí y colocadlo sobre el sofá.

Mientras los dos hombres lo movían, Nick pudo ver que le habían llevado a un avión privado, seguramente el propio avión de Erik.

Quedó tendido en un sofá de piel, notando como el veneno recorría su cuerpo y se apoderaba de él un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Desnudadle.

El terror tomó el control. Algo en su interior intentó decirle lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero no quiso escucharlo, no iba a dejar de luchar mientras todavía pudiera hacerlo.

Las manos asperas y duras de aquellos le quitaron la ropa a tirones y pronto el frío de la noche caló en sus huesos. 

\- Confío en mi hermano y estoy seguro que dará contigo y hará todo lo que esté en su mano para devolverte a la normalidad.

Erik extendió los brazos y permitió que uno de sus hombres le quitara la chaqueta y comenzara a desabrocharle la camisa.

\- Y precisamente por que concozco a mi hermano se lo mucho que le dolerá descubrir que he tocado a su grimm, que lo he marcado antes que él... que he penetrado en su interior.

Nick escuchó su propio grito, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo salir. 

La figura de Erik ocupó toda su visión conforme se acercaba a él. Pronto no pudo ver nada más que sus ojos gélidos y la horrible sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Nunca antes se había sentido tan aterrorizado y sobretodo tan seguro de que aquella horrible condena iba a ocurrir sin remedio.

Despertó de golpe, asustado por su propio grito. notó las gotitas de sudor corriendo por su frente y mojando su espalda y sintió el dolor en las manos por la fuerza con la que estaba agarrando la sábana.

Deseó tanto que no hubiera sido más que un sueño; pero había sido demasiado real, demasiado doloroso, como sólo podía ser la realidad.

Se levantó, todavía era de noche y al mirar por la ventana, no pudo ver nada. Se llevó la mano al vientre, aquella pesadilla lo cambiaba todo. Si hasta acostarse intentaba buscar la forma de contarles a Monroe y al capitán la posibilidad de que aquel bebé fuera suyo, ahora lo descartó por completo, porque imaginaba como actuarían los dos para protegerle de Erik. Sabía como actuaría Renard si se enteraba de lo que le había hecho su hermano.

Se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Parecía el mismo de siempre, el mismo policía, el mismo grimm, el mismo hombre enamorado que deseaba recuperar su vida con Juliet. Sonrió entristecido, al darse cuenta que todo eso había quedado atrás; miró la prueba de embarazo, todavía con la esperanza de verla cambiar de color, pero su respuesta seguía siendo la misma, estaba esperando un bebé.

Su instinto de Grimm le ordenaba acabar con ello, hablar con Rosalee y pedirle algún brebaje. Pero no quería mentirle sobre la posible paternidad de Monroe, ella se lo contaría a su amigo y sabía como se sentiría Monroe.

Sin embargo, un nuevo instinto que no había sentido jamás y se estaba haciendo más fuerte que su naturaleza de grimm, le rogaba tener al bebé y protegerlo.

\- Esto es cosa mía. - Se dijo mirándose de nuevo al espejo, para luego observar su vientre. - Erik nunca te pondrá una mano encima y en cuanto a Renard y Monroe... Ya pensaremos en ello más adelante.

*

Cuando Renard vio aparecer s Hank en la oficina la mañana siguiente, esperó ver a Nick tras él. Pero el detective estaba sólo. Se quedó en su despacho, jugueteando con el móvil entre las manos de forma nerviosa y esperando recibir una llamada del joven grimm, que no había hablado con él desde que había vuelto a la normalidad y desde su encuentro íntimo en su loft.

"Tómate unos días libres. Necesitas recuperarte, has pasado por mucho. ¿Por qué no te pasas esta noche por mi casa? Va siendo un buen momento de que sepas quien soy realmente."

Todavía recordaba sus palabras sin problemas y cuando lo había dicho no esperaba que la noche acabara así, los dos en su cama, cubiertos de sudor, entrelazados en el cuerpo del otro, desatando al wessen que siempre luchaba por reprimir.

Pero cuando notó el olor de su hermano a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de Nick y se dio cuenta que Erik lo había marcado, sintió la ira oscurenciendo su corazón.

No se sentía especialmente orgulloso por haberse aprovechado así de la debilidad de Nick, por haberse lanzado sobre él como un animal en celo y por tomar posesión de algo que no sabía si Nick estaba dispuesto a entregarle.

Le había llamado y no le había sorprendido que el detective no le contestara. Le había enviado una docena,de mensaje y otros tantos whatsapps, pero ninguno había obtenido respuesta.

"Hablemos de lo ocurrido. No voy a exigirte nada."

"Se lo que habrás leído sobre la realeza wessen y sus grimms, pero no soy como ellos, no sigo sus arcaicas reglas."

"No debería hacerlo, pero te siento y se que estás asustado. Hablemos, puedo ayudarte."

Cogió el móvil y comenzó a escribir, esta vez quería pedirle perdón. Tal vez lo que él había identificado como miedo, era en realidad enojo o incluso odio.

Sin embargo no llegó a escribir más de dos palabras cuando vio aparecer a Nick por la puerta, dirigirse como una exhalación hasta el escritorio de Hank y comenzar a hablar de forma nerviosa con su amigo.

\- Dime que no le has contado nada al capitán.

\- Buenos días a ti también. Veo que el embarazo te pone de buen humor por la mañana.

\- ¿Quieres no decir ciertas cosas en voz alta? - Nick tuvo que obligarse para no coger a Hank del cuello de su cazadora, zarandearle y gritar.

\- ¿De verdad crees que alguien tomaría en serio lo que acabo de decir? ¿Cómo te encuentras por cierto? Siento haberme ido sin decir nada esta mañana, pero parecía que necesitabas descansar.

\- Estaré mucho mejor cuando me asegures que no le has contado nada de lo mío a Renard.

\- Por supuesto que no le he contado nada. Ni siquiera se si puedo confiar en ese hombre. - Los dos lanzaron sendas miradas al despacho del capitán. - Le estaré eternamente agradecido por salvarte la vida, pero tiene demasiados esqueletos en el armario como para contarle algo así y menos hasta que sepamos si es, ya sabes, suyo.

\- Gracias… siento haberte hablado así. Estoy muy nervioso y no quiero más presiones.

De nuevo, Nick miró hacia el despacho de Renard y al ver que el capitán se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, se despidió rápidamente de Hank y salió disparado hasta el ascensor, con tan mala suerte que las puertas se cerraron delante de él. dio un puñetazo a su propio reflejo y escuchó los pasos acelerados de Renard, aproximándose hacia él.

\- Nick.

Se dio la vuelta, no le quedaba más remedio, porque no era un cobarde, porque se había enfrentado en todos los wessen en los que podía pensar y había salvado la ciudad en inumerables ocasiones, así que no iba a salir corriendo; al menos ahora ya que no podía.

\- Capitán, que sorpresa, no te había visto.

\- No hace falta que disimules. Se que estabas escapando de mi.

\- ¿Escapando? No, yo…

La mano del capitán sobre su hombro le puso tenso y le dejó sin saber que decir.

\- No has contestado a mis mensajes y lo entiendo. Sólo quería decirte que no tengo idea de todo por lo que has pasado estos días y que, lo siento. Siento lo que paso y…  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo, justo cuando las nauseas regresaban y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Entró y esperó que por un error la puerta se cerrara tras él, pero Renard entró también y fue justo entonces cuando el espacio se cerró.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó Nick dando un pequeño salto nervioso.

\- Hace días que no se de ti y si necesitas algo… aunque me alegra ver que has vuelto.

\- Si, Hank está con un caso y voy a la escena del crimen recoger las pruebas.

Sin darse cuenta, Nick fue retrodiendo hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared y bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, creía haberse convertido en un flan a punto de derretirse y estaba seguro que si Renard se acercaba un poco más o si volvía a ponerle una mano encima, rompería a llorar. Se cubrió el vientre con las dos manos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el capitán no descubriera ni notara de ninguna forma su nuevo estado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Justo lo que no quería, la mano de Renard en su hombro, tan cerca de él que apenas le dejaba respirar, ahogándose en un espacio tan pequeño y minúsculo como el ascensor.

\- Nick, se que no he hecho las cosas bien hasta ahora, pero si trabajamos juntos y…

\- Capitán… - Estaba a punto de vomitar y las paredes comenzaban a darle vueltas.

\- Has aprendido mucho tu sólo de lo que significa ser un grimm, pero todavía te falta mucho. Puedo ayudarte. Sólo necesito que me cuentes que es lo que te ocurre, no tienes que huir más de mi.

La puerta se abrió por fin. No era la planta calle, pero se había abierto y aprovechando la entrada de varias personas, Nick salió corriendo y escapó por la escaleras de incendios lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que Renard le siguiera.

\- ¡Nick!

Ya no tenía dudas, podía notar el aroma y la esencia de su hermano en cada parte de Nick, en su ropa e incluso en sus pensamientos. Podría matarlo, si volviera a encontrarse ahora con Erik… no quería ni pensar lo que sería capaz de hacerle por ponerle una mano encima a Nick, a su amigo, a su grimm.

435ick se detuvo por fin al llegar abajo y miró sus manos temblorosas, cerró los ojos e hizo lo posible para calmarse.

\- No puedo decírselo, no puedo decirle lo que pasó con su hermano.

*

Regresó directamente a casa desde la escena del crimen. Si lo pensaba bien y por muy egoista que sonara, le importaba muy poco saber quien había entrado en aquella casa y porque habían robado unos documentos que ahora ni siquiera sabía cuales eran.

Se dejó caer en el sofá. Muchas veces, se habiá preguntado como era un embarazo y que sentía una mujer durante esos meses y ahora descubría que no podía pasar mucho tiempo de pie y que pasaba todo el tiempo con necesidad de ir cuarto de baño. Además, tenía hambre y no hacía más que pensar en comer cosas que normalmente le darían ganas de vomitar.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar y dejar la mente en blanco. Antes de poder ponerse cómodo, el timbre sonó. Se levantó a duras penas, le dolían los pies y no quería pensar como se sentiría cuando pasaran unos cuantos meses más.

\- Monroe. – Dijo Nick sorprendido por encontrarse a su amigo.

\- No puedes venir a mi casa un día si y otro también para pedirme ayuda, por no hablar de que has estado viviendo en mi casa y de repente no se nada de ti casi en un mes ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Creo que he cogido un catarro o un virus del estómago, nada importante.

\- No me mientas.

Monroe entró en la casa sin preguntar, miró a su alrededor olfateó en busca de algo que no estuviera bien. No había olores extraños, excepto un fuerte olor proveniente del baño y que no sabía identificar. Se volvió hacia su amigo y se fijó en él, en lo pálido que estaba, las bolsas bajo sus ojos y lo hundido que se le veía.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has notado algo del veneno que te dio Erik? Puedo hablar con Rosalee si te encuentras mal.

\- No, tranquilo, estoy bien. – Tosió, había conseguido pasar todo el día sin vomitar, pero su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a darle un respiro ni un día entero. – Ya te he dicho que creo que es algo del estómago. Dame un momento, tengo que ir al baño.

Lo escuchó vomitar y al salir, le ayudó a llegar al sofá.

\- Me he dejado el móvil en el baño, ¿Podrías traérmelo?

Monroe se acercó al lavabo y cogió el teléfono, pero antes de marcharse vio un pequeño objeto allí puesto, algo que tan sólo había visto en las películas o en los anuncios de televisión. Cogió el predictor y lo miró con curiosidad. Era positivo, alguien estaba embarazada. Sonrió, Juliet estaba embarazada; entonces era normal que Nick estuviea tenso y nervios ahora que iba a ser padre con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida

Seguramente tendría algún buen motivo para no contarle aquella noticia, pero si no quería hacerlo por el momento, le daría tiempo y esperaría a que lo hiciera cuando estuviera preparado. Por lo menos aquella era una buena noticia para sus amigos.

Salió de nuevo del cuarto de baño, pero cuando fue a entregarle el móvil, se percató de que Nick se había quedado dormido. Se acercó y le cubrió con una manta que siempre tenía colgando en el respaldo.

Se marchó sin hacer ruido, feliz por lo que acababa de descubrir y con ganas de ir a ver a Rosalee para contárselo. 

Nick se fue a la cama poco después de despertarse ya de noche y después de de comer algo. Estaba agotado y tras la visita de Monroe no esperaba a nadie. Cayó rendido y precisamente por eso no escuchó la puerta cuando se abrió ya de madrugada.

Juliet entró en casa. No le importaba haberse marchado dos días antes del congreso por más que había intentado pensar menos en Nick, en lo que ahora sentía por él o en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Dejo las maletas en la entrada y tras quitarse la chaqueta, comenzó subir las escaleras. Se sentía tan feliz por volver a casa. 

Durante las horas en las que Nick había estado secuestrado y bajo el veneno de Erik , Juliet se había imaginado lo peor y aunque su novio le había pedido que le dejara solo, ella no iba a abandonarle realmente y ahora quería recuperarlo por fin.

Entró en el baño, aunque era muy tarde, quería darse una ducha antes de meterse en la cama. Cerró la puerta y se deshizo la trenza dejando la goma del pelo en el lavabo. Sorprendida, vio el pequeño objeto allí y lo cogió.

Salió con él, sin poder dejar de mirar y tratar de comprender lo que significaba. Se sentó en la cama y continuó mirando el predictor. Creiá conocer a Nick, estaba segura que él no era como la mayoría de los tíos, creía, desde el momento que lo había conocido, que alguien como Nick quería casarse, tener hijos y con eso, formar una familia. Y de repente, descubría que no sabía nada de él, que su novio, el mismo que le había pedido matrimonio, había dejado a otra mujer embarazada.

\- ¡Juliet! ¿Cuándo has vuelto? – Dijo Nick medio dormido, pero feliz de ver a alguien a quien no tenía porque mentir como a Monroe y Renard.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Con quien has estado mientras estabas conmigo?

\- Habíamos roto, ¿recuerdas? No te acordabas de mi. – Nick se incorporó y se frotó los ojos.

\- ¿Cuántas veces me has sido infiel Nick?

\- Dos… bueno, tres, aunque una de ellas no fue consentido, estaba drogado y…

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Nick? ¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, estas semanas? Dios mío Nick, creía que eras diferente, te aseguro que eras diferente al resto de tíos, pero veo que me equivocaba. Tres… ¿tres veces con la misma persona?

\- Juliet… - Nick intentó incorporarse, pero estaba demasiado débil, aque embarazo, por mucho que acabara de empezar, le estaba dejando completamente agotado, así que se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

\- Deja de evitar responderme y dime la verdad. ¿Tres veces con la misma persona?

\- No…

Juliet estaba dispuesta a perdonar una infidelidad que había ocurrido mientras ella tenía amnesia, mientras habían estado separados y mientras fuera con la misma persona, tal vez alguien que le había consolado durante aquellas semanas y en la que había encontrado lo que ella no podía darle entonces. 

Pero descubrir que no había sido una mujer, sino tres, tres mujeres con las que se había acostado mientras ella estaba bajo un hechizo, mientras luchaba por recuperar sus recuerdos, eso si que era más de lo que podía perdonar en ese momento.

\- Juliet, si me dejas que te lo explique.

\- No hay nada que explicar Nick, al menos no esta noche. He venido de propio, he dejado a medias el congreso porque creía que me necesitabas y que podía ayudarte, pero veo que hace ya mucho que no me necesitas para nada. Llama a alguna de tus nuevas amigas. Esta noche dormiré abajo, en el sofá, mañana, ya veré lo que hago.

\- Juliet, espera.

Pero no lo hizo; se levantó, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, con el predictor todavía en la mano y sin saber que hacer. Estaba tan cansada que no pudo pensarlo más, al menos no esa noche. 

Se descalzó y se dejó caer en el sofá, se tumbó y cerró los ojos, ahora solo podía pensar en dormir e imaginar que todo aquello no había sido más que una horrible pesadilla.

* 

Hank contaba con llaves de la casa y había quedado en ir a buscar a Nick para ir juntos al trabajo. Si veía que se encontraba mal, le obligaría a quedarse en casa y si estaba muy mal, hablaría con Rosalee, seguramente sería la que mejor podía ayudarles en todo aquello.

No escuchó ningún ruido al entrar, así que imaginó que su amigo se había quedado dormido. Se encaminó hasta las escaleras, pero un bulto en el sofá, llamó su atención.

Se acercó con la esperanza de que Nick no se hubiera quedado dormido allí otra vez o al final iba a terminar teniendo dolor de espalda. Pero cuando pudo ver de quien se trataba se quedó sorprendido.

Juliet abrió los ojos y se incorporó sorprendida también al verle, mientras Hank se quedaba mirando el predictor sobre la mesa de café.

\- Supongo que ya lo sabes. - Dijo por fin Hank mientras ella se arreglaba el pelo. - ¿Es por eso por lo que has dormido aquí abajo?

\- No esperaras que duerma en la misma cama, con él, después de algo así.

\- Bueno, es algo raro, increible incluso, lo se, pero Nick necesita todo nuestro apoyo ahora, sobretodo porque no quiere contarle nada a Monroe o a Renard. El muy tonto, quiere estar solo en esto.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver Monroe o Renard con que Nick haya dejado embarazadas a unas chicas?

\- ¿Unas chicas? ¿Nick te ha dicho que ha dejado embarazada a una chica? Será idiota, con lo que está pasando con las nauseas y creo que luego se pone peor. – Hank dejó de hablar de golpe, al ver la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Juliet y descubrir que acababa de meter la pata por completo y que probablemente Nick lo mataría antes de acabar el día. - Oh… Nick no ha hablado contigo, ¿verdad? No te ha dicho nada sobre la prueba de embarazo.

\- Sinceramente, anoche no quería saber nada sobre la chica a la que ha dejado… ¿Y que tiene que ver el capitán en todo esto? Un momento, ¿Nick tiene nauseas? Y no ha dejado embarazada a ninguna chica. Y no ha hablado con el capitán o como Monroe… un momento, ¿Me estás diciendo… ¿Es posible… ¿Nick está…

Hank miró el reloj.

\- Oh, tengo que irme, es muy tarde, dile a Nick que le espero… dile que se tome el día libre.

Y sin decir nada más o sin darle tiempo a Juliet para que le hiciera más preguntas salió corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par y a Juliet con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick dejó que el agua caliente de la ducha corriera por su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y de dejó llevar por la primera sensación agradable en los últimos días y al menos durante un minuto, logró no pensar en el lío en el que estaba metido.

El agua le protegía de todo lo ajeno a ese cuarto de baño, cualquier olor, porque desde que estaba en estado notaba todos los olores mucho más fuertes, incluso los más lejanos parecían estar a su lado; cualquier sonido, el ruido del agua al caer no le permitía oír nada más y todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor era una nube de vaho.

Por eso, cuando abrió las puertas de la ducha y se dispuso a salir, casi gritó asustado al ver a Juliet en la puerta.

\- ¿Me estabas espiando?

\- Te he llamado y no me has oído, así que he entrado. - Nick cogió la toalla y se cubrió el cuerpo con ella. - Nick, te he visto desnudo unas cuantas veces.

\- Lo siento, yo...

\- Se lo que ha pasado, Hank me lo ha contado. Se le ha escapado, pero no me ha dicho mucho.

\- Llego tarde al trabajo, así si no te importa.

Nervioso y mientras se protegía bajo la toalla, intentó pasar junto a Juliet y dejar el baño, pero la mano de su novia, si es que todavía seguía siendo eso, sobre su hombro, le obligó a detenerse.

\- No tienes que ocultarme nada. No voy a decir que entienda lo que te ha pasado, pero si necesitas hablar, estoy aquí por ti.

Claro que Juliet no lo entendía, ni él mismo comprendía como podía haberse quedado en estado de otro hombre. Llevaba horas, tal vez días dándole vueltas al tema y no tenía sentido. Para colmo, no tenía con quien hablar del tema; no podía hacerle a Rosalee todas las preguntas que tenía, porque ella no tardaría en contárselo a Monroe y sabía como reaccionaría su amigo.

Y Juliet no lo entendía y aunque no le dijera nada ahora, estaba cabreada. Él lo estaría en su posición. Debía estar enfadada y hablar con ella solo acabaría sacando cosas que Nick no estaba preparado para escuchar.

\- Lo se. - Dijo finalmente Nick con tono resignado y volvió a encaminarse hacia el dormitorio. - Pero estoy bien, de verdad, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Nick, estás...

\- Supongo que he cogido un resfriado demasiado fuerte y Hank ha sacado sus propias conclusiones. Además que todavía está chocado por lo que le dije que ocurrió con Monroe y el capitán. - De nuevo, se puso colorado, con las hormonas desbocadas, apenas lograba controlar sus emociones durante unos pocos segundos. - Siento haber estado tan distante, supongo que no quería decirte que había estado con otros, incluso aunque habíamos roto.

Nick habló mientras se vestía, así al menos no tenía que mirar a Juliet. Ella le conocía demasiado bien y con una simple mirada, con que pudiera ver en su interior, vería el miedo y lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

\- Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Nick asintió mientras cogía las llaves del coche y se guardaba la cartera en el bolsillo del pantalón, ganando así un momento más para no tener que mirarle a la cara.

\- Nick, ahora se que no debía haber reaccionado como lo hice anoche y lo siento. Pero Ahora que lo se todo, que Hank me ha puesto al día, tal vez podríamos hablar.

Nick miró de nuevo el reloj, aunque no llegó a fijarse en la hora, realmente le daba igual, tan solo necesitaba una excusa para salir ya de allí.

\- Hank debería haber venido a buscarme hace rato, ahora si que llego muy tarde. Me voy, - Dio un paso para acercarse a Juliet y darle un beso, aunque fuera en la mejilla, pero se detuvo en seco y de dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. - Hablamos esta noche, aunque a lo mejor llego tarde y si estás dormida no quiero molestarte.

\- Estaré despierta, esperándote.

Nick cerró la puerta tras él y dio unas largas zancadas hasts el coche, se subió y cerró también esa puerta. Se quedó mirando la calzada con las manos apretadas sobre el volante; pero no hizo nada, no se movió, no puso el coche en marcha, nada; tan solo mantuvo la mirada fija en la carretera.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y ahora que se encontraba por fin a solas consigo mismo, la vista se le nubló por las lágrimas que luchaba por no dejar salir.

Se mordió el labio, se sentía tan mal por tratar así a Juliet. Nada había cambiado lo que sentía por ella. Pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, seguía queriéndola y daría lo que fuera para ser capaz de contarle toda la verdad, decirle que el sexo en si no era el problema y que estaba muerto de miedo por no saber lo que iba a significar estar embarazado, como iba a cambiar su vida durante los meses que estaban por venir; por no hablar de lo poco que le gustaba pensar en el momento del parto, o como decirle al padre su situación o... Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, que la cabeza casi le daba vueltas.

Condujo hasta la ciudad. No quería volver a la comisaría, al menos no después de como había escapado del capitán el día anterior. Primero necesitaba averiguar como enfrentarse a él, como mirarle a la cara y no dejar que los sentimientos se apoderaran de él.

Aparcó y bajó, seguramente el aire fresco de la mañana le sentaría bien y le ayudaría a pensar, además, necesitaba caminar, dejarse ir un rato con la mente en blanco y simplemente pasear sin rumbo. Tal vez así, encontraría en su mente la solución a sus problemas.

No había cogido el móvil, ni tampoco un reloj, así que después de mucho caminar, cuando empezó a sentirse cansado, no supo que hora era. Entró en una cafetería, necesitaba comer algo y reposar. Así que, se sentó a la mesa y esperó que llegara la camarera.

*

Monroe fue a primera hora de la mañana a la tienda de especias. No podía pasar más tiempo sin contarle la gran noticia. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, Nick y Juliet necesitaban, por fin, un poco de felicidad, que aparentemente, venía en forma de bebé.

Caminó hasta la trastienda, a esas alturas, tanto aquel lugar como la casa de Nick se habían convertido en sitios habituales para él.

Rosalee estaba preparando uno de sus ungüentos, o tal vez se trataba de una pocima, no estaba seguro; pero no se había percatado de su llegada. Monroe se acercó a ella y le dio diminuto beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola. - Le saludó ella mientras se le iluminaba el gesto. - No te esperaba tan pronto. Dime que no ha pasado nada, que no hay otra epidemia de zombies y que todos los demás están bien.

\- No te preocupes, todos están perfectamente. Aunque en realidad de eso quería hablarte, tengo una noticia enorme, Aunque Nick todavía no me ha dicho nada.

\- Espero que sea algo bueno.

\- Lo es, es genial. Juliet está embarazada. - Rosalee sonrió por fin. - Vi el predictor en el cuarto de baño de casa de Nick, lo habían dejado allí por accidente y era positivo.

\- Oh dios mío, pero eso es una noticia estupenda. Aunque si lo pensamos bien, la noticia podría poner en peligro a Nick y Juliet. Si algún otro wessen descubre que el grimm va a tener descendencia, habrá muchos que querrán muerto a ese bebé.

\- Vaya, no lo había pensado así, pero es cierto. ¿Crees que deberíamos avisar al capitán Renard? Tal vez les pueda proteger con sus influencias.

\- Monroe, si Nick no te ha dicho nada todavía, será porque quiere hacer las cosas a su manera. Además, ya sabes que ahora mismo, su relación con el capitán, no es perfecta.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? - Monroe se apoyó en la encimera y suspir el momento tendremos que esperar a que ellos nos digan algo y mientras tanto podemos estar atentos e investigar por si alguien decide atacarles.

*

Hank se sobresaltó alterado al ver que Juliet le llamaba. Dudó un momento sobre si cogerlo o simular que no se había dado cuenta, pero con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, debía tratarse de algo importante. Así que tras los cuatro primeros tonos, contestó.

\- Dime que Nick está contigo. - No tuvo que preguntar nada para notar los nervios en la voz de su amiga.

\- Me he ido de vuestra casa sin Nick y no le he visto en todo el día.

Miró su reloj, eran casi las seis de la tarde y era cierto, no había sabido absolutamente nada de su compañero en todo el día.

Se había visto tentado a llamarle, pero al final decidió no hacerlo y dejarle tranquilo, cuando Nick estuviera preparado para hablar con él, sería su amigo quien lo buscaría.

\- Seguramente está...

\- No Hank, he intentado hablar con él esta mañana, quería que fuera él quien me hablara del embarazo; pero ha salido corriendo, ha huido de mi y parecía tan asustado, creo que tendría que haberlo detenido. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

\- Has visto a Nick en acción. Estoy seguro que estará bien.

\- Y también he visto que tipo de enemigos tiene. Ya has visto lo que le hizo el hermano del capitán Renard.

Hank guardó silencio un momento. Había preferido no recordar ese momento en el que Nick les había necesitado a todos. La idea de perder a su mejor amigo todavía le aterraba y en ocasiones se despertaba por las noches en forma de pesadilla. Pensar ahora que Eric estaba vivo y había vuelto a capturar a Nick era algo terrible de pensar.

\- Ven a buscarme a la comisaría y vamos a buscarlo, seguro que ha perdido la noción del tiempo y está bien o tal vez se ha encontrado con alguien y...

\- Hank...

\- Aquí te espero.

Juliet apenas tardó media hora en aparecer delante de su escritorio. Había salido nada más terminar de hablar con Hank. Se había saltado un par de semáforos y había sobrepasado el límite de velocidad, pero sabía que tenía que haber presionado más a Nick para que le contara como estaba, para que le hablara del embarazo y sobretodo no debía haberle dejado marchar así como así.

Desde su despacho, Sean la vio llegar y aún sin poder escuchar su conversación con Hank, la notó alterada y nerviosa. Se puso en pie, ahora que las cartas estaban sobre la mesa sería mucho más fácil ayudar a Nick, a su grimm, inclluso a Juliet si era necesario y no solo como capitán de policía, sino como un príncipe wessen.

Sin embargo, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Juliet, se quedó parado. No la conocía mucho, eso era cierto y cuando realmente había llegado a averiguar algo sbre ella, estaba bajo el influjo del hechizo de Adalind y no era ella misma. Así que en realidad, no sabía mucho sobre ella, pero cuando le miró con aquella cara, supo perfectamente lo que significaba.

Juliet no le quería cerca, tenía problemas, pero no le quería cerca. Así que se quedó ahí, mirando como ella y Hank se marchaban de la comisaría sin decirle nada, dejándol sin saber que ocurría. Se volvió a sentar y sacó el teléfono que siempre escondía en el cajón.

Tan sólo pasaron un par de tonos antes de que el hombre al otro lado le contestara en su perfecto acento francés.

\- Quiero saber si alguien está intentando atentar de nuevo contra el grimm.

\- No tengo noticias de nada semejante, en realidad desde la desaparición de vuestro hermano, no veo ninguna amenaza a la vida del grimm.

\- ¿Estás seguro entonces que mi hermano está muerto? Durante todo este tiempo no dejo de pensaar que ha sido un montaje para preparar algo nuevo.

\- Si eso es cierto, su hermano lo está haciendo realmente con un gran secretismo.

\- Sigue atento, no quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa y diles a los demás que no se despisten.

\- Si señor, así lo haré.

Sean colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Intentó recordar cuando había tenido la última conversación realmente seria con Nick y si lo pensaba bien, desde que Eric había intentando convertirlo en uno de sus malditos zombies, el grimm no había vuelto a ser el mismo y tampoco hacía falta que Nick se lo dijera, podía olerlo; como wessen podía notar que había un olor extraño sobre él, un olor que tan solo podía pertenecer a un marcaje.

Si Eric le había hecho algo a Nick, algo más que secuestrarle y envenenarle, si le había puesto una mano encima o descubría que el veneno todavía permanecía en su sistema, entonces él mismo sacaría a su hermano del infierno y le mataría para llevarlo de vuelta.

*

Hank condujo sin parar por la ciudad durante más de una hora y durante todo el camino, tanto él como Juliet permanecierno en silencio. Ambos se sentían culpables por la desaparición de Nick, por no haber sido capaces de estar ahí por su amigo y novio. Cuando comenzó a llover, Juliet miró por la ventanilla y escribió el nombre de Nick en el cristal mojado y lo borró, tachándolo con un dedo.

\- ¿Crees que Nick me odia? No he sido la mejor novia del mundo y cuando estaba bajo ese maldito hechizo, no me porté especialmente con él.

\- ¿Odiarte? Nick jamás podrá odiarte. Además, lo que le pasa a Nick es que está asustado, aterrado diría yo. No sabe lo que le está pasando, no lo entiende y no tiene a nadie que le pueda exclipar lo que va a pasar, cuando o como.

\- Me gustaría estar segura de que podemos ayudarle.

Hank detuvo el coche en secó y los dos rebotaron contra el asiento. Había parado el coche en medio de la calle y sin decir nada, señaló hacia la derecha, a la ventanilla de Juliet. Los dos vieron la silueta de Nick sentado en la parada del autobús, arrebujado bajó su cazadora mojada, igual que el resto de su ropa, los zapatos y el pelo.

Los dos bajaron del coche, caminaron lo más tranquilos que pudieron hacia él y cada uno se sentó a un lado.

\- Estás empapado, esta vez si que vas a coger un buen resfriado. – Djio por fin Juliet poniendo su mano sobre la de Nick.

\- Ya te he dicho que la tengo el resfriado.

\- Vamos, Nick, Juliet lo sabe todo, ¿Por qué crees que íbamos a estar aquí preocupados por ti sino? – Dijo Hank poniéndose en pie. – Vamos, está a punto de caer una tromba y tu tienes que quitarte toda esa ropa mojada.

\- No se que hacer o a donde ir. – Contestó por fin Nick.

\- ¿Nick, de que estás hablando? – Juliet apretó su mano y notó que estaba temblando. – Tienes una casa y nos tienes a nosotros. No puedo decir que entienda por lo que estás pasando, pero si hablas conmigo…

\- Me acosté con otros y ahora estoy… estoy… - Nick se llevó una mano al vientre e imaginó que ya podía notar al bebé moverse en su interior. - ¿Cuántas veces hablamos de tener niños tu y yo? Era nuestro sueño, vivir juntos, casarnos y formar una familia. Cuando te vi anoche, cuando querías hablar esta mañana, lo único que imaginaba era lo cabreada que estaría conmigo.

\- No negaré que odio la idea de que hayas estado con otros, incluso cuando habíamos roto. Pero no puedo ser yo quien te diga que hiciste mal. Sabemos como me porté contigo durante esas semanas. Vamos a casa.

Juliet se puso en pie, delante de Nick y alargó la mano.

\- Te quiero Juliet.

\- Y yo a ti. No hacía falta que salieras corriendo para que te lo dijera.

\- Pero hoy me he dado cuenta que después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, con lo cerca que he estado de morir, verte a ti en el hospital, mirarte y saber que no recordabas… fue demasiado fácil acostarme con otros. – Juliet le cogió de la mano y tiró de él para ponerlo en pie. Hank le empujó para llevarlo hasta el coche, mientras seguía hablando. – No lo hice por hacerte daño, ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente lo hice.

Hank puso el coche en marcha y condujo de vuelta a casa de Nick y durante un buen rato, el detecitive se mantuvo en silencio. Juliet le llevó al dormitorio, le sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarle la ropa mojada. Le secó el pelo con una toalla y dejó junto a él un pantalón y una camiseta secos. Mientras lo observaba vestirse, se sentó a su lado.

\- Quieres romper conmigo, pero no sabes como decirlo, ¿verdad?

\- Juliet…

\- Lo entiendo. Desde que volvimos juntos, las cosas no han sido iguales, supongo que los dos hemos cambiado. Ahora se la verdad, se quien eres y lo que significa ser un grimm y yo también soy diferente ahora, se como es el mundo que resto de gente no imagina y se que tú estás aquí para protegernos.

\- Hemos cambiado. – Juliet asintió y movió la mano hasta el vientre de Nick. – De formas que ninguno de los dos habríamos imaginado nunca.… Quiero estar a tu lado y ayudarte en todo lo posible.

\- Juliet, estoy embarazado. – Dijo por fin Nick en voz alta. - ¿Cómo vas a poder ayudarme?

\- No se mucho sobre el embarazo en hombres, pero puedo darte vitaminas, rcomendarte una dieta equilibrada. – Los dos se echaron a reír. – Jamás creí que tendríamos una conversación así.

\- Bienvenida al mundo del grimm embarazado.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick tuvo que sentarse en el suelo un momento para recuperar el aliento, solo esperaba que Hank pudiera atrapar al wessen que se había escapado. Pero los últimos tres meses su embarazo no le permitía correr y perseguir a los sospechosos como antes, le agotaba mucho antes cada día y hacía que su instinto se volviera mucho más protector consigo mismo de lo que era antes, lo primero era proteger al bebé que crecía en su interior.

\- Nick, lo tengo. – Levantó la vista al ver a su compañero. Hank tenía esposado al hombre y por las marcas en su cara, no había duda que habían tenido un buen enfrentamiento. - ¿Estás bien? Sigo pensando que deberías hablar con Renard.

\- No puedo.

\- No tienes porque decirle que el bebé puede ser suyo, pero al menos podrías hablarle de tu estado. No puedes seguir persiguiendo sospechosos así. Algún diá acabarás teniendo un buen susto.

\- Lo digo en serio, Hank, no puedo decírselo al capitán. Nos hemos acostado, sabe que no voy teniendo sexo con cualquier hombre que aparece en mi vida, así que lo primero que pensará es que este bebé, - Nick bajó la mirada a su vientre y lo protegió con sus manos. – pensará que el bebé es suyo y no se…

\- Vale, vale, todavía tenemos tiempo, supongo. ¿Puedes levantarte? – Nick asintió. – Vamos a comisaría, a este paso voy a creer eso de tu anemia, lo que no se es como el capitán se lo sigue creyendo.

Hank dejó al sospechoso en la parte de atrás del coche, después de todo el caso había sido realmente fácil, un estafador al que habían encontrado en menos de un día y volvieron a la comisaría. Nada más llegar, Nick miró hacia el despacho de Renard y respiró mucho más tranquilo al comprobar que el capitán no estaba allí.

Hank se llevó al sospechoso a los calabozos, mientras Nick se encaminaba a su mesa, pero como ya empezaba a ser una costumbre, se mareó antes de llegar y tuvo que agarrarse a la primera mesa que encontró. Alguien le preguntó como estaba, pero tan solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano y siguió caminando hacia su mesa.

\- ¿Sigues pensando que no le digamos nada a nadie? – Nick levantó la cabeza, cogió la botella de agua que tenía junto a él desde hacía ya unos meses y bebió un largo trago de agua, mirando a Juliet. – Rosalee puede ayudarnos.

Juliet no se había separado de su lado en los últimos casi tres meses, desde que se había enterado de la noticia y Nick casi no se lo podía creer todavía. La que hasta hacía unos meses antes era la mujer con la que esperaba casarse, se había convertido en su mejor amiga, su mejor aliada cuando más lo necesitaba. Nadie sabía mejor que ella por lo que estaba pasando, las nauseas matutinas, que no se habían ido y que le dejaban hecho polvo, las pesadillas por la noche, recordando lo que le había hecho Erik, imaginando como se iba a tomar Renard la noticia, como reaccionaría Renard.

Estaba tan confundido, podía hablar con ellos, pedirles ayuda, Juliet estaba convencida de que lo comprenderían y como ya había ocurrido otras veces, le ayudarían, fuera o no fuera su bebé.

\- Vamos, confía en mi. – Juliet se sentó a su lado y acarició el dorso de su mano. – Deberías al menos darme eso. Además, las pastillas que te estoy dando no son ni siquiera para humanos, así que no se si te estoy haciendo bien o si… - Sin darse cuenta apretó la mano de Nick, por mucho que no quisiera demostrarlo, para ser fuerte y protegerle, llevaba tiempo pensando aquello. – Además, mira como estás, apenas te tienes en pie. ¿No crees que sería un buen momento para pedir ayuda?

Nick suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos por un momento. Le dolía la cabeza, aunque se había convertido en un problema normal. Finalmente, resignado por no saber como seguir adelante durante los meses que le quedaban de embarazo, asintió.

\- Voy a la tienda, hablaré con ella. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Algo que me saque de todo este sueño.

Juliet tomó sus mejillas en sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Todo va a salir bien.

\- Pero cada día es más difícil ocultar esto. – En un acto reflejo, Nick miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie escuchaba su conversación, aunque lo más probable sería que nadie creyera una sola palabra. - ¿Qué pasará cuando mi vientre… ya sabes, cuando ya no pueda esconderlo?

\- Nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento. Vamos a hablar con Rosalee, quien sabe a lo mejor conoce algún caso similar a este. Oh, casi se me olvida, estoy esperando que lleguen los resultados del laboratorio. Para esta noche estaremos más cerca de saber quien es el padre… el otro padre del bebé.

*

La tienda estaba vacía cuando llegó Juliet y se sintíó agradecida por no tener que esperar. Rosalee salió de la trastienda al escuchar las campanitas de la puerta resonar.

\- Juliet, que sorpresa, hace días que no te venía. – El gesto preocupado de Juliet le hizo dejar de sonreír. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Nick?

\- Más o menos. Pero si te pido ayuda, necesito que guardes el secreto y sobretodo, no puedes decirle nada a Monroe.

\- Juliet, ¿que ocurre?

Rosalee cerró la tienda y ofreció a su amiga un poco de te; Juliet lo aceptó agradecida, no sólo por la bebida en si, sino por la posiblidad de hablar con alguien sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Nick, sacar sus miedos e inquietudes.

\- ¿Nick está embarazado? Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? Un momento, entonces eso significa que tu no estás embarazada.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué pensabas que yo estaba embarazada? - Preguntó Juliet entre risas.

\- Monroe me dijo… bueno, supongo que da igual. – Rosalee se dijo a si misma que tenía que hablar con Monro y aunque no pudiera contarle toda la verdad, le diría que Juliet, no estaba embarazada.

\- Supongo que eso significa que nunca has visto nada similar. – Rosalee negó con la cabeza. – Esperábamos que pudieras ayudarnos. Durante estos primeros meses, Hank y yo hemos estado ayudándole, protegiéndole para que nadie supiera que algo no iba bien. Le he dado pastillas, unas que me presentaron en el congreso al que asistí justo antes de volver. Son para hembras embarazadas de mamíferos y desde el principio sabía que no sería más que una solución temporal y ahora que Nick está de casi cuatro meses… Nick necesita una ayuda que no le puedo dar yo.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que entre todos los libros encontramos algo. Dime los sintomas que tiene y como han sido estos meses. Cualquier detalle será util para saber que podemos darle.

Juliet pasó la siguiente media hora explicándole todo lo que sabía, como eran las mañanas de Nick, sus pesadillas, lo rápido que se agotaba ahora, incluso le contó lo que le había dicho dicho el propio Nick sobre ese primer mes en que ni siquiera sabía que estaba en estado. Cuando terminó, sonrió y suspiró, se sentía mucho más relajada de tener la oportunidad de contarle a alguien el gran secreto.

\- Dame hasta mañana para investigar entre los libros que tengo por aquí. Estoy segura que podremos encontrar algo que ayude a Nick. Ven mañana y si puedes, trae a Nick.

Las dos amigas se despidieron con un cariñoso abrazo y Rosalee cerró de nuevo la puerta, tenía mucho en lo que trabajar y ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar. Cogió unos cuantos libros, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de leerlos todos completamente, así que probablemente había algo que se le había escapado, algo que podría ayudar a su amigo.

Los esparció por la encimera y miró sus tapas con atención durante un momento. Todos ellos escondían lo que para la mayor parte del mundo no eran más que fantasías, cuentos para niños o historias de terror, pero ella sabía que todo lo que contaban era cierto, todo había ocurrido en el pasado, todas aquellas criaturas, maldiciones o curaciones eran completamente verdaderas.

De repente, un ruido llamó su atención. Le había sorprendido tanto lo que Juliet le acababa de contar, que había olvidado por completo que estaba de inventario y que Monroe estaba en el almacen. Escuchó los pasos acercándose y se volvió al verlo aparecer.

\- Monroe…

\- Así que, Juliet no está… el predictor no era de ella sino de… ¿Nick? Un momento, ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? Debería habérmelo dicho ya.

\- Seguramente Nick ha tenido sus motivos para no decirnos nada. Además, no creo que haya sido fácil para él admitir que algo así haya sido posible.

\- Debería habérmelo dicho. – Repitió una vez más Monroe sin prestar atención a las palabras de su novia.

En su mente tan solo estaba la imagen de Nick, la noche que pasaron juntos y lo poco que habia imaginado entonces las consecuencias de un poco de sexo desenfrenado podían llegar a tener.

Cogió su cazadora y salió de la tienda como una exhalación, escuchó a Rosalee pidiéndole que esperara, que no se apresura y que Nick necesitaba tiempo, pero lo único que podía escuchar él en su cabeza era todo lo que deseaba decirle a Nick.

*

Aunque no había estado muchas veces en la comisaría, la conocía lo bastante como para moverse por ella y dar con Nick. El detective no se percató de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo casi encima, apoyado sobre su escritorio y con los ojos clavados en él.

\- ¡Monroe! - Dijo Nick sobresaltado, después de tres meses evitando a su amigo, casi le sorprendía verlo de pronto. - Estaba tan concentrado...

\- ¿Por qué no me has dicho? No pensabas decírmelo ¿verdad?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Preguntó Nick tratando de hacerse el despistado.

\- No me vengas con esas, Nick, lo se todo. He oído la conversación de Juliet y Rosalee. Hasta ellas me lo ocultan.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había ido subiendo el tono de su voz y para ese momento, todo el departamento estaba ya concentrado en su discusión.

Nick se encogió, pareció hacerse hacerse más pequeño a cada segundo que pasaba por no saber como responder a su amigo y porque las hormonas estaban a punto de hacerle llorar delante de todo el departamento.

\- Nick, joder. Estás...

\- No lo digas, por favor. - Suplicó Nick lanzando una discreta a su alrededor.

\- ¿Quien más lo sabe? Porque seguro que soy el único que no lo sabía.

\- Hank lo sabe, fue el primero, se dio cuenta incluso antes que yo. – Nick dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, recordando los nervios de aquel día no saber lo que le ocurría y finalmente descubrir que lo imposible se hacía realidad.

Monroe se movió por la oficina sin saber que hacer o decir. Estaba cabreado, enfurecido incluso por lo poco que Nick había confiado en él, por no haberle permitido ser parte durante aquellos últimos meses. Y entonces se dio cuenta que había algo que todavía no le había preguntado y que no sabía porque hacía meses que apenas había visto a su amigo.

\- Dime que no has estado haciendo tu trabajo de… ya sabes, policía. – La falta de respuesta de Nick y su mirada baja, sobre el teclado de su ordenador, fue todo lo que necesitó saber. – ¡Por el amor de dios Nick! Te estás poniendo en peligro y si solo se tratara de ti… pero no ¡No sólo se trata de ti, joder!

Monroe dio un golpe a la mesa con las dos manos y Nick dio un respingo. Apretó las manos con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño. Desde su despacho, Renard colgó el teléfono y se puso en pie al escuchar el ruido. Miró un momento a Monroe, pero su atención en seguida se fijó en Nick.

No hacía falta conocer mucho a Nick para saber que el detective estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Nunca lo había visto así, ni cuando descubrió su verdadera identidad, ni cuando Erik lo secuestró; nada ni nadie había logrado hundir de aquella forma. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención, fue la forma de actuar de Monroe con su amigo.

\- Un momento, si no me lo has dicho, es porque hay otro ¿verdad? Porque te has tirado a otros tíos y – Monroe se acercó a la mesa para poder decir aquello sin que nadie más se enterara. – no sabes quien es el padre ¿verdad? ¿Cuántos?

\- Monroe, por favor…

Jamás habría imaginado poder hablarle así a Nick, pero estaba tan enfadado, se sentía tan fuera de si, que dejó que las palabras salieran solas.

\- ¿A cuantos te has tirado además de mi? ¿Cuántos pueden ser el padre de ese bebé? ¡Dimelo!

El golpe que soltó Monroe sobre la mesa, llevado por la ira, por lo meses perdidos, por el silencio de Nick en ese momento, hizo que no pudiera contenerse. Nick no contestó, cerró los ojos, sentía su corazón a punto de desbocarse y la garganta no tardó en cerrársele por las lágrimas que no estaba dispuesto a dejar salir y menos en medio de la comisaría, donde nadie entendería lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡Dime, Nick!

\- Ya basta. - Una sombra se interpuso entre Monroe y él y cuando Nick levantó la cabeza, la figura de Renard era lo único que podía ver. – No se lo que te ocurre, pero te aconsejaría que no levantaras la voz a ninguno de mis hombres dentro de la comisaría.

\- Esto no te incumbe.

Renard se giró para ver un momento a Nick, aunque el detective no le devolvió la mirada, aunque no comprendía lo que le ocurría, se preguntó si tal y como parecía, estaba avergonzado por algo que no se atrevía a confesaar a nadie.

\- En realidad, si que me incumbe. Nick, vamos, necesito que vengas conmigo. Es urgente. – Le hizo un gesto para que se levantara y luego miró a Monroe, para poder decirle, con una sola mirada que se quitara de su camino.

Nick se levantó, se aseguró de no intercambiar ninguna mirada con Monroe y cuando le escuchó decir: “Nick, lo siento, no se lo que me ha pasado”, no se detuvo, caminó hasta el ascensor, entró, se apoyó en la pared y por primera en varios meses, aceptó estar en un sitio cerrado junto a Renard.

\- ¿De que iba todo eso? Si no te molesta que te pregunte. – Dijo Renard cuando las puertas se cerraron. – ¿Qué le pasa a Monroe? ¿Es por algún caso del que no se nada? Supongo que sabes que aunque yo sea…

\- No te preocupes, tenemos algunas diferencias, él cree que no estoy haciendo las cosas bien y supongo que se lo ha tomado muy a pecho.

Al abrirse las puertas, Renard le dejó pasar primero, si decidía volver a salir corriendo o simplemente marcharse, no se lo impediría. Pero esta vez, Nick caminó lentamente, lo que acababa de ocurrir con su amigo era mucho más de lo que podía soportar y no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Tampoco impidió que el capitán tocara su espalda y la frotara para reconfortarle.

\- No tienes buena cara. – Le dijo Renard. - ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Te invitó a un café, te sentará bien.

\- ¿Café? Últimamente, no me sienta muy bien, el café.

\- Bueno, entonces, te invito a lo que quieras


	5. Chapter 5

Ya empezaba a costarle moverse con naturalidad por culpa de la barriga de casi cinco meses que tenía que ocultar bajo camisas más anchas de lo normal, pero mientras caminaba junto a Renard de camino a la cafetería que había justo enfrente de la comisaría, no parecía que el capitán hubiera visto nada extraño en él.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, no había forma de quitarse a Monroe de la cabeza. Entendía que estuviera cabreado con él y sabía también que tenía que haberle dicho lo del embarazo mucho antes. Pero no había encontrado la forma de hacerlo, de contarle que tal vez era el padre de su futuro hijo y no verlo asustarse o enloquecer por la idea, cuando él era el primero muerto de miedo.

Sin embargo, lo que más le costaba en ese momento, era no recordar la noche en que se había acostado con su amigo. Verlo aparecer en la comisaría, reprochándole no haberle dicho nada desde entonces, había traído de vuelta a su mente uno de los momentos más torcidos de su vida y uno de los que más deseaba olvidarse.

\- Se que no debería volver a preguntarte. - Le dijo Renard tras abrirle la puerta de la cafetería y permitirle pasar. - Pero conozco un poco a Monroe y no entiendo que puede haber ocurrido entre vosotros para que ahora se comporte así contigo.

Cuando Mick pasó a su lado, Renard volvió a notar la esencia de su hermano sobre él. Le parecía sorprendente que incluso después de los meses transcurridos ya desde el secuestro, Nick todavía estuviera impregnado de Eric. No podía o tal vez simplemente no quería imaginarse lo que había llegado a hacerle para marcarle de esa forma tan intensa y se preguntó si eso era la causa del cambio del carácter de Nick. 

\- Las cosas están un poco tensas ahora mismo con él, porque le he mantenido al margen de un par de cuestiones y acaba de descubrirlo.

\- Eso quiere decir que también yo estoy al margen. - Nick se sentó en uno de los sofás de la cafetería, frente a una mesa colocada junto a la ventana. Esos asientos eran más cómodos en su estado que las sillas de madera. Aprovechó esos segundos para prepararse una respuesta. - No intentes engañarme, Nick, te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

Nick se pasó la mano por la frente, había comenzado a sudar repentinamente, seguramente por el agobio de que ahora el capitán descubriera también la situación en la que se encontraba y lo que era peor, por no poder deshacerse del recuerdo de su pequeño desliz con Monroe.

\- Estás, sudando. No tienes buen aspecto. Voy a pedirte algo fresco.

\- Agua estará bien. Agua fría por favor.

Miró a Renard alejarse hacia la barra, momento que aprovechó para quitarse la chaqueta y apoyarla sobre el respaldo de a suya. Al darse la vuelta la camisa se le subió, lo bastante como para dejar ver parte de su barriga ligeramente abultada ya y que no pasó desapercibida para la mujer rubia de la mesa de al lado, pero a la que él no vio.

Adalind había regresado a Portland con el encargo de vigilar a Renard y Nick, ver cual era la relación del príncipe en el exilio y su grimm ahora que todo el mundo daba por muerto a su jefe.

Llevaba ya un par de días vigilando la casa del detective y aunque le había parecido en cierta forma sospechoso su retiro permanente en casa, supuso que había cogido algún catarro, nada de lo que mereciera la pena informar.

Aquel día, sin embargo, le siguió a la comisaría y esperó tranquilamente sentada en su bmw hasta que Renard y él salieron. Sacó unas cuantas fotos a la llegada de Monroe, tal vez el blutbard estaba metido en un caso importante con el grima y merecía la pena tenerlo en cuenta. 

Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue lo nervioso que estaba el grimm al salir con el capitán, también alterado. Algo había ocurrido en la comisaría y ese tal Monroe estaba también implicado, tenía que averiguar de que se trataba.

Los siguió hasta la cafetería y aprovechando un momento de despiste de ambos se sentó en una mesa cercana, protegida por una columna y se mantuvo o atenta a lo que ocurría. Ver de pronto el vientre abultado del grimm, fue una recompensa mucho mayor de lo que esperaba y sin esperar más tiempo, cogió su teléfono y salió de la cafetería dispuesta para revelar esta información.

\- Necesito hablar con él. Es importante. - Dijo a la voz del otro lado, nada más escuchar que contestaba. - Se trata del grimm y lo ocurrido durante su secuestro. Le interesa saber esto. - El silencio se apoderó de la línea, hasta que una voz familiar le pidió que hablara. - Es probable que el grimm tenga algo suyo.

Cuando Renard regresó a la mesa con una botella de agua y un café, Nick llenó su vaso y bebió el agua casi de un trago, para luego volver a llenar el vaso. Estaba acalorado. Nada más recordar a Monroe y el motivo por el que su amigo estaba tan enojado con él, las imágenes de su tórrido encuentro se apoderaron de su mente.

Acababa de mudarse a vivir con él, después de describir el supuesto romance de Juliet con el capitán. Llevaba dos noche viviendo allí y aunque desde el principio tenía su propia habitación, no se sentía realmente cómodo. Le costaba dormir, cerrar los ojos significaba imaginar a su novia y a Renard juntos, besándose, acostándose juntos y por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, no era la primera vez que se despertaba caliente con aquellas visiones.

Esa noche no fue una excepción, pero algo fue diferente, tras la primera visión de Juliet con el capitán, pronto fue él quien aparecía en la cama, con el cuerpo de Renard sobre él, le besaba, le acariciaba y obviamente le excitaba rápidamente.

Sin dudarlo, se dejó llevar por el sueño, ya no recordaba con exactitud cuando había sido la última vez que se acostaba con alguien. Gimió al notar las manos del capitán apretando sus caderas y arqueo la espalda intentando profundizar su beso cuando Renard asaltó su boca.

Era un sueño tan real, que no se dio cuenta que sus gemidos y las palabras que lograba pronunciar, salían realmente de su boca y en cuestión de segundos, despertaron a Monroe y le hicieron acercarse al dormitorio.

No le escuchó llegar, ni fue consciente de los casi cinco minutos que su amigo pasó ahí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, haciendo todo lo posible para no alterarse con su excitación, queriendo controlar sus hormonas cada vez más alteradas, con cada nuevo gemido, con cada suspiro y no lanzarse sobre Nick y dejarse llevar por su instinto más primario y animal.

De haber sabido que en algún momento llegaría a sentirse atraído por Nick, posiblemente habría evitado vivir con el; pero lo que jamás habría imaginado nunca era ponerse tan cachondo porque un grimm, su mejor amigo que resultaba ser un grimm estaba teniendo un sueño sexual.

Cuando Nick abrió los ojos al escuchar unos pasos aproximándose a él, Monroe estaba a medio camino de la cama, tenía las pupilas de un intenso color amarillo y las manos abarrotadas, pegadas al cuerpo. Nick se incorporó para preguntarle si iba todo bien, pero Monroe no le dio tiempo, como si de su presa se tratara, se abalanzó sobre él, apresó sus manos contra la cama y se apoderó de su boca y le besó como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse.

Nick cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, separó las piernas y esperó a que Monroe se pusiera en medio. 

 Daría lo que fuera por saber porque me siento así. - Dijo Monroe, moviendo las caderas sobre le cuerpo del detective y sonrió al lograr arrancar un gemido de su garganta. - Pero supongo que escucharte gemir desde mi dormitorio, no me ha puesto las cosas fáciles.

Le agarró del pelo, tiró de él hacia atrás para dejar su garganta completamente a la vista y amplió su sonrisa al ver la forma tan aparatosa y nerviosa en la que Nick tragaba saliva.

 ¿En que estabas soñando?

 Eso no te interesa. - Dijo Nick con tono juguetón, lo cual hizo que Monroe apretara todavía más sus caderas contra su cuerpo y pudiera notar así, su miembro excitado bajo el pantalón de pijama. - No conseguirás sonsacarme la información toturándome.

 ¿Ah no? Ya veremos…

Monroe le mordió el cuello y por un momento Nick creyó que se iba a alimentar de él, sintió una gota de sangre correr por su garganta, pero en lugar de atemorizarle, eso le excitó todavía más y sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover las caderas al mismo ritmo que lo hacía Monroe.

 No me hables de tus sueños, - Monroe se acercó a él y comenzó a susurrarle al oído. - Pero voy a conseguir arrancarte las mismas sensaciones. Ponte encima de mi. - Nick comenzó a moverse, en circunstancias normales, ya le habría parado los pies, pero como si de un animal salvaje se tratara también no era capaz de pensar con normalidad y desde luego, no con lógica. - Pero antes quítate el pantalón. 

No solo se quitó el pantalón, se desnudó frente a su amigo y se arrodilló en la cama. Monroe se incorporó y frotó su pecho, bajó la mano por su vientre y acarició su miembro, hasta que un nuevo gemido salió de su boca. Cerró los ojos cuando Monroe rodeó su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo; no tardó en ponerse cachondo, sin duda su cuerpo lo necesitaba desde hacía tiempo y los abrió de nuevo cuando Monroe le obligó a levantar las caderas y notó algo duro apoyándose contra su trasero.

 ¿Te han follado alguna vez, Nick? - El detective tan solo fue capaz de asentir con gesto nervioso. - ¿Algún wessen? - La nueva respuesta de Nick fue negativa. - Así que en cierto modo, voy a ser el primero en follarte.

 Monroe…

 Vamos, dime que no quieres. - Monroe presionó ligeramente con su miembro en el culo de Nick, pero no llegó a penetrarle. - Dímelo.

 Fóllame. - Susurró David.

 ¿Cómo has dicho? Creo que no te he oído. - Monroe se echó a reír.

 Fóllame…

Monroe levantó su cuerpo y menos de un segundo más tarde, se introdujo en su interior y se quedó ahí un momento, llenando su cuerpo, dejando que se acostumbrara a él. los dos sonrieron y poco a poco y lentamente, Monroe comenzó a moverse, acelerando sus movimientos a cada segundo, al igual que los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación.

 Nick, Nick. - Los chasquidos de los dedos de Renard le devolvieron de pronto a la realidad. - ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto colorado de pronto.

 ¿Podrías acompañarme a casa? No, a casa no. - Tenía la respiración tan agitada que el capitán comenzó a preocuparse pero le dejó terminar de hablar. - No quiero a casa.

 Ven a mi apartamento, puedes quedarte esta noche a dormir.

Nick asintió, se bebió el resto del vaso de agua y se puso en pie, se puso la cazadora y se aseguró de que Renard no viera su vientre abultado.

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, Nick no quiso ir en coche hasta el bloque de apartamento, prefirió caminar, notar el aire de la noche sobre su rostro e intentar así calmarse.

Renard le miró durante todo el rato, había algo tan extraño en Nick, algo que tenía que ver con su hermano, algo que el detective no se atrevía a decirle; algo que le había cambiado completamente y cuando llegaron al portal los dos se detuvieron en seco.

 ¿Qué ocurre Nick? Vamos, dímelo.

 No puedo, todavía no. - Renard se acercó a él lentamente. - Te lo diré, prometo decírtelo, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.

Renard caminó tras él, de nuevo en silencio hasta que la puerta de la calle se cerró y se encaminaron hacia los ascensores. Se puso a su lado y durante un instante más, logró mantenerse ahí, en silencio, pero ya era demasiado. Lo había probado, había tenido a Nick entre sus brazos ya una vez y ahora que notaba que su hermano lo había marcado, tan sólo deseaba recuperarlo a toda costa.

Le empujó contra la pared, asegurándose de no lastimarle y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de Nick, impidiendo así que pudiera ir a ninguna parte.

\- Quiero besarte.

\- Capitán.

\- Dime que no lo haga.

Nick abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Un segundo más tarde, Renard le estaba besando, lenta y tranquilamente. Separó sus manos de la pared al comprobar que Nick se relataba y acarició su rostro, su cuello y sus caderas.

\- ¡No!

Acalorado, casi sin respiración y con manos temblorosas, Nick logró separarle.

Se había dejado llevar tontamente por unas hormonas destacadas, porque desde que se había acostado con el capitán en aquella maldita noche llevados los dos por el alcohol, no había podido dejar de pensad en él, en sus manos, en su boca, en su vos susurrándole mientras le reiteraba y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que volviera a suceder 

Pero la alarma sonó en su mente racional cuando Renard estuvo a punto de tocarle el vientre abultado y descubrir el secreto que tanto le estaba costando ocultar.

Así que, ahora que lo había apartado y que el capitán lo miraba sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo o si había hecho algo malo para espantarlo, Nick no supo como reaccionar.

\- Lo siento, no es lo que tu crees, te lo juro.

Nick dio un paso adelante, aprovechando que Renard se apartaba de delante de él, luego dio otro tambaleante.

\- Lo siento, te lo explicaré, lo prometo.

Salió corriendo o por lo menos lo más rápido que la barriga le permitía y escuchó el sonido de las puertas cerrarse tras él. Al menos el capitán no se lo había puesto más difícil y no le había seguido.

El móvil sonó en su bolsillo. Se tranquilizó antes de mirarlo si quiera, pero cuando se percató que se trataba de Juliet, recordó que había acordado llamarle en cuanto tuviera las pruebas que le había hecho en su laboratorio veterinario al bebé. Con eso, le había prometido, al menos sabría de cuanto tiempo estaba exactamente y descartaría o reafirmaría. A Monroe como padre.

Sin embargo justo cuando iba a contestar, un intenso dolor, resultado del golpe que alguien acababa de darle en la nuca, se apoderó de él y le obligó a caer de rodillas al suelo. Antes de poder hacer nada o siquiera gritar para pedir ayuda, una jeringuilla se clavó en su cuello y casi antes de sentirla salir, todo se volvió negro.

*

Renard decidió salir en su busca, ya le había dado unos minutos de margen para tranquilizarse y aclarar las ideas. Además no creía que hubiera ido demasiado lejos, no disponía de coche y no parecía encontrarse demasiado bien.

Ahora, le obligaría a subir a su apartamento y le haría quedarse a dormir, sin importar la tensión, del tipo que fuera, que había entre ellos. Nick no se encontraba bien, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo y necesitaba descansar.

Salió del bloque de apartamentos y miró a ambos lados de la calle. Se extrañó al percatarse de que Nick no estaba, no podía haber corrido tanto como para perderlo de vista.

Un ruido proveniente de la nada llamó su atención. Sonaba a su derecha, lo siguió y pronto vio la luz de la pantalla del móvil en el suelo. Sabía que era el de Nick, incluso antes de ver que era Juliet la que estaba llamando.

Descolgó, pero no tuvo ocasión de decir nada, antes de que la voz al otro lado del teléfono hablará.

\- Por fin, Nick ¿Donde te habías metido y por qué no contestabas al teléfono? Bueno es igual, querías que te llamará cuando tuviera los resultados. Pues ya está, puedes estar tranquilo, Monroe no es el padre de tu bebé.

\- ¿Juliet? ¿De qué bebé estás hablando?

\- Oh dios mío, capitán.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Nick, Nick, despierta. Llevas muchas horas durmiendo.

El detective abrió los ojos y paso unos segundos averiguando dónde se encontraba y quien le había llevado allí. Se trataba de una cama confortable, de sábanas finas y una manta que tan sólo desprendía el calor necesario. Pero si lo pensaba bien no era ni su cama en casa, ni la cama en la que había dormido en casa de Monroe y por supuesto, no sabía como había llegado allí.

\- Nick. - Escuchó decir de nuevo a una voz que le resultaba extremadamente conocida.

Hizo memoria lo más rápido que pudo y recordó la tarde que había pasado con el capitán, lo cerca que había estado de descubrirle su gran secreto. Desde luego, deseaba acostarse con él y si Renard sentía una mínima parte de las fuertes emociones que Nick había descubierto que sentía por él, entonces es tal vez podrían llegar a ser algo más. 

Pero también recordaba que alguien le había agarrado, golpeado y dejado inconsciente. Después ya no había nada.

\- Nick, hijo.

Aquellas dos palabras le hicieron darse la vuelta en la cama como un resorte y observar finalmente a aquella mujer que le dejó sin palabras y casi sin respiración.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Tu eres la que me ha secuestrado?

La mujer se echó a reír y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Acarició el pecho de su hijo y revolvió su cabello, como si de un niño se tratará.

\- Tu propia madre no te secuestra. Te he salvado la vida, que es muy distinto y la de tu pequeño también. - Nick comenzó a incorporarse, pero todo le daba vueltas así que cayó de nuevo a la cama con un sonoro querido impotente. - Tal vez te sedé demasiado, dada tu condición, pero estaba segura que creíais mis palabras y tendrías conmigo sin más.

\- ¿De que estás hablando mamá?

\- Te he estado observando, se cual es tu relación con Renard y lo que ambos pretendéis sacar de esta relación. Tu quieres una estabilidad permanente para ti y el bebé que viene de camino. Pero estoy segura que para Renard, para el príncipe en el siglo, se trata más bien de hacerse con su heredero.

Nick estaba convencido de conocer al capitán, pero también creía conocerle cuando descubrió que tenía una relación con Juliette o cuando se topó con la realidad de que su jefe y amigo, era en realidad un wessen y no uno cualquiera, sino un príncipe.

En los últimos meses, había llegado a la conclusión de que no le conocía tanto como creía. Tal vez por eso, las palabras de su madre eran verdaderas.

\- Por eso te traje aquí, para mantenerte a salvo de él hasta que realmente sepamos quien es en padre de tu hijo. Voy a buscarte algo de comer, necesitas recuperar fuerzas para los meses que quedan por delante.

Nick no contestó, guardó silencio y observó a su madre salir de la habitación y cerrar a puerta tras ella. Se levantó, lo más deprisa que pudo, entre el mareo, las ganas de vomitar y lo que empezaban a pesados la barriga, no había muchas opciones para moverse deprisa. Se vistió y cogió todo lo que vio suyo a su. alrededor. Miro un momento por la ventana, intentando averiguar así dónde se encontraba, pero tan sólo vio una enorme explanada verde, como una pradera y por lo que pudo apreciar, estaba en un segundo piso.

Se calzó y se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento y abrió la puerta. Comprobó que el pasillo estaba libre de miradas indiscretas y salió. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar al final, donde el pasillo se dividía en dos. Al fondo a su derecha pudo ver un enorme ventanal, a la izquierda el pasillo se desdoblaba de nuevo. Decidió tomar ese camino pese a sentirse inseguro sin un arma cerca con la que poder contar. Le habían arrebatado el arma, hasta se habían llevado cualquier tipo de identificación.

"Ha sido un buen intento y supongo que me habéis drogado para que viera a mi madre cuando esa mujer hablaba conmigo," Pensó para sí mismo mientras caminaba. "Pero, sin duda, no habéis visto nunca a mi madre, jamás sería una persona tan afectuosa, ni siquiera con su propio hijo."

Se detuvo unos cien metros más adelante, se sentía mareado, peor que antes e imagino que era el resultado de que las drogas estaban saliendo de su sistema.

\- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?

Aquel hombre le cogió por sorpresa, así que, durante un segundo se quedó sin saber que decir, mientras el extraño se acercaba a él. Tenía que pensar rápido, actuar rápido, si esa gente le atrapaba de nuevo le dejarían escapar otra vez.

Escuchó sus pasos aproximándose a él y cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca, se dio la vuelta y usando toda la fuerza que encontró en su interior, le golpeó en el estómago y salió corriendo. 

En una situación normal, podría haber estado fuera del alcance de esa gente en cuestión de un momento pero con lo lento que se movía ahora, tan solo pudo llegar hasta la siguiente esquiha antes de que el hombre caído diera la señal de alarma y dos compañeros suyos aparecieran, uno delante de Nick, lo que hizo que pudiera esquivarlo sino problemas, pero él segundo tipo llegó por detrás, ni siquiera pudo verlo y como si este no supiera nada de su condición, descargó un duro y poderoso puñetazo sobre su espalda que resonó en sus riñones y le hizo caer al suelo.

Se intentó incorporar ayudándose de la pared, pero el hombre que tenía delante volvió a cerrarle el Pazo u cuando levantó la cabeza, le cogió del pelo y tiro de él.

\- Oh Nick. - Aquella voz femenina ya no sonaba como la de su madre, pero seguía reconociéndola y cuando el hombre le obligó a mirar, se encontró con Adalind. - Te dije que te quedaras en la habitación. - Ella se echó a reír y se acercó a Nick.

El grimm intentó revolverse, aún con los riñones doloridos y el dolor de cuello que le estaba provocando y enojado, trató de lanzarse contra ella, pero el tipo que le flanqueaba por detrás le agarró el brazón y tiró de él hasta oírlo protestar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? - Gruñó Nick al verse atrapado como un animal al que acababan de cazar.

\- Yo, personalmente, nada. Hasta creo que podríamos haber sido buenos amigos... En otras circunstancias, claro está. - Adalind se acercó a él y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, acarició su mejilla y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en los labio. - Tienes en tu interior algo que puede pertenecer a cierto príncipe.

\- ¿Eric está vivo?

\- ¿De verdad crees que puedes matarle con esa simple bomba? ¿Crees que no lo tenía ya planeado desde el principio? Eres tan mono... Tan inocente.

\- Eric quiere al bebé.

\- Bueno, por el momento, quiere estar seguro de que la criatura que llevas dentro es suya. - Adalid sacó una jeringuilla de su bolsillo. - Para eso tenemos que hacerte un par de pruebas. Pero creo que no te van a gustar.

\- No te acerques a mi. No toques a mi bebé.

Nick intentó forcejear de nuevo, pero los dos hombres lo tenían demasiado bien sujeto. Normalmente no tenía problemas con las agujas, pero aquella jeringuilla le ponía el vello de punta, sobretodo, porque no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Fue el dolor más intenso jamás cuando la inyección penetró en su vientre, como si alguien le estuviera atravesando con una espada, pero si temía realmente por algo, más que por su estado personal, era por el bienestar del bebé.

\- Llevadle de vuelta a la habitación. - Les dijo Adalind a los dos hombres que lo sostenían. De no ser por ellos, no habría logrado ponerse en pie, aunque al intentar dar un paso adelante, se dio cuenta que las piernas apenas le sostenían y de no ser por sus captores, seguramente habría caído de nuevo al suelo.

Adalind se marchaba ya y la observó mientras lo hacía, mientras los dos hombres tiraban de el para llevárselo de nuevo a la habitación que se había convertido en su prisión. Se sentía tan mal y le dolía de tal manera todo el cuerpo en ese momento que de haber tenido la oportunidad de escapar, su propio cuerpo no se lo habría permitido y si Adalind se empeñaba en seguir con las inyecciones durante mucho más tiempo, no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

*

Renard entró en casa de Nick y Juliet. Allí ya estaban los demás, incluso ese eisennbieber al que el detective tenía tanto aprecio. Le miraron como si todos esperaban que el capitán dijera algo o reaccionará de alguna manera. Pero Renard tan sólo se quitó la gabardina y se sentó en el sofá.

\- Su iento que te enteraras así. Fue cosa del propio Nick no decirte nada hasta que no estuviera completamente seguro de quien era el padre. - Dijo Juliette, rompiendo así el incómodo silencio.

\- Nick tenía miedo de mi reacción si descubría que no era el padre, ¿verdad?

Todos asistieron.

\- Por eso tampoco me lo dijo a mi, supongo. - Monroe se dejó caer en el otro sofá junto a Rosalee. - Y yo presionandole como un maldito insensible. Ha debido estar aterrorizado estos meses ocultandonoslo. Pero eso da igual ahora, debemos encontrarle y traerle de vuelta a casa.

Juliette y Monroe ya habían tenido tiempo de hablar el día anterior. Justo después de que ella dejara él mensaje en el buzón de voz Nick, fue a verle a casa, donde para su sorpresa acababa de mudarse a vivir Rosalee con él.

\- Se que Nick no sabe como hablar contigo de esto. Pero tienes que saberlo. 

\- Ya se que Nick espera in bebé, por extraño y absurdo que pueda parecer. Había oído historias al respecto, leyendas nada más. No creí que pudiera tratarse de algo real.

\- Imagínate como me quedé yo cuando me enteré. - Los dos rieron, descargando así la tensión del momento. - El caso es que le he hecho unas pruebas y ya sabemos exactamente de cuantos meses está. - Monroe se mantuvo en silencio esperando que su amiga siguiera hablando. - No eres el padre, Nick y tu os acostasteis un mes antes de que Nick se quedará en estado.

\- Oh, vaya, eso es una buena noticia supongo. - Dijo Monroe con un tono de voz que no ocultaba una palpable decepción. - Hubiera sido demasiado raro para todos. Entonces eso quiere decir que puede ser de Renard o de Eric. No se cual de las dos opciones me da más miedo en realidad. De todas formas tendré que decir en la tienda de cosas para bebés, que no me guarden ya la cuna y el cochecito que había encargado.

\- Bueno, - Intervino Rosalee que salía de la cocina con dos tazas de café. - quería que fuera un secreto, pero creo que este es el momento perfecto para decírtelo. - Se sentó junto a su novio, cogió la mano de él y la puso sobre su vientre. - La verdad es que sí vas a ser padre.

Tras los primeros minutos de euforia, Juliet llamó a Nick para darle la noticia de que tan sólo le quedaban dos posibles padres para su bebé, pero cuando no fue el detective quien le contestó, sino Renard, todos se dieron cuenta que las cosas se habían puestos serias.

Ahora con Renard, Hank y Eddie con ellos, era el momento de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y juntarse para rescatar a Nick.

\- Nick puede estar esperando un hijo tuyo, - Le dijo Juliette al capitán. - Pero también es probable que sea de Eric. Precisamente por eso, no quiso decírtelo.

\- ¿De Eric? ¿Cómo...

De pronto, todo comenzó a tener sentido; el extraño aroma que rodeaba a Nick desde que lo habían liberado de las garras de su hermano, lo esquivo que había estado con él desde entonces y sobretodo, por fin tuvo sentido verlo salir corriendo unas horas antes cuando casi habían vuelto a acostarse.

\- ¿Qué harías si fuera hijo de Eric? - Continuo diciendo Juliette.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Se que no queremos pensar en ello, pero todos sabemos lo que Eric le hará a Nick suele bebé. No es suyo. Estoy segura además, que si se lo ha llevado, sin seguridad de que sea su hijo, es porque sabe que de una manera o de otra, te hará daño a ti. Amo a Nick y haré lo que sea necesario para ponerle a salvo a él y a su bebé, aunque para eso, tenga que mantenerte lejos de nosotros.

Renard se sorprendió al percatarse de lo mucho que había cambiado Juliette durante los últimos meses. Apenas la había visto un par de veces desde que habían recuerado a Nick de las manos de Eric y ahora comprendía por qué. Juliette había pasado todo ese tiempo protegiendo a Nick, protegiendo su secreto y manteniéndolo alejado de la gente de Eric y de Renard, por si suponía una amenaza, tanto para el padre, como para el pequeño.

Ahora se había convertido en una mujer fuerte, alguien que conocía todo lo que ocurría en el mundo mundo de verdad, la existencia de los wessen, además de la verdadera identidad de Nick y lo que todo aquello suponía.

\- Así que, antes de pensar en como dar con Nick, necesito estar segura de que no serás ningún peligro para ninguno de nosotros.

\- No soy como mi hermano. A diferencia de Eric, no estoy buscando un heredero a toda costa. Me preocupa la seguridad de Nick y del bebé que ahora se que lleva dentro, más que ninguna otra cosa, independientemente de que sea mi hijo o no.

Durante un momento, todos observaron a Renard, como si cada uno pudiera ver una parte del capitán y entre todos averiguar si realmente decía la verdad o no. Juliette se puso en pie por fin y se sento frente al ordenador.

\- Dejaron su móvil en el suelo, así que no puedo rastrearlo por su GPS.

\- ¿Sabe Nick que has conectado el GPS de su móvil al ordenador? – Preguntó Monroe.

\- No recuerdo habérselo dicho nunca, pero ya estaba en peligro cuando solo era un grimm al que la mitad de los wessen de esta ciudad lo querían ver muerto. Ahora con el embarazo, el bebe por venir y Eric detrás de él… sinceramente me pareció una buena idea tenerlo localizado. 

\- Supongo que esa gente lo imaginó y dejó atrás el teléfono.

\- Podemos echar un vistazo a las cámaras de la calle, probablemente alguna haya visto a uno de los tipos que se lo llevo. – Hank cogió el móvil y marcó el teléfono de la comisaría. – Wu, se han llevado a Nick, no sabemos quien y no sabemos con que propósito. Si, sabemos donde se lo llevaron tenemos un testigo, - Miró a Renard y asintió, no hacía falta que el capitán le dijera que no quería que nadie supiera que había algún tipo de relación entre Nick y él. – Pero prefiere permanecer en el anonimato, por motivos personales. Te mando la dirección y supongo que entenderás que necesitamos la información lo más rápido posible.

\- Gracias por mantener el secreto.

\- No lo hago por ti si es lo que piensas. En la comisaría eres mi jefe, pero aquí eres uno de los tíos que ha metido en problemas a mi mejor amigo. Si me he guardado la verdad, es por Nick.

\- ¿Cuánto tardaremos en tener alguna información sobre el paradero de Nick? – Preguntó Juliette, intentando calmar los animos.

\- Con suerte, en un par de horas. – Le contestó el capitán. – Si no somos tan afortunados, puede que al menos, dos días.

\- Un momento, hay algo que todavía no entiendo. – Eddie dio un paso adelante y miró a Renard sin fijar los ojos durante mucho tiempo sobre los suyos. - ¿Cómo es posible que un grimm, hombre, haya quedado embarazado de uno de los príncipes de la realeza wessen? ¿No debería ser eso ligeramente imposible?


	7. Chapter 7

El despacho era el lugar donde Sean Rrnard mejor lograba concentrarse y más seguro se encontraban. Cada semana lo revisaba en busca de micrófonos o cualquier tipo de artefacto que él no hubiera puesto y con el que su hermano y su gente le estuviera espiando.

Se sentó en su sillón y abrió el ordenador, también tenían un par de los mejores hackers a los que pagaba regularmente para que le revisaran el portátil en busca de virus. Estaba limpio, estaba seguro porque hacía dos días que había hecho la última limpieza.

Se detuvo un momento. Dos días parecía ahora un tiempo demasiado lejano. En dos habían ocurrido tantas cosas. Nick había vuelto a desaparecer en manos de su hermano y con él, el bebé que podía ser su hijo. Le parecía increíble pensar que realmente el detective, su grimm, estuviera embarazado, pero no iba a negar que la idea de que el bebé fuera suyo.

Se dejó llevar un momento por sus pensamientos, por la noche que habían pasado juntos, en parte por culpa del alcohol, pero en parte también porque ambos lo deseaban. Visto con la distancia del tiempo ahora, Sean hasta se sorprendió de que aquella noche hubiera sucedido de verdad.

Recordaba que habían decidido solucionar las cosas después de que tanto el propio Nick, el capitán y sobretodo Juliet se habían recuperado de la maldición que adalid les había lanzado. Para ese momento, Renard ya no estaba atraído por Juliet y ella había recuperado la mayor parte de sus recuerdos.

Nick y él organizaron un encuentro para hablar y poner las cosas claras entre ellos. Así, Sean le contó todo lo que pudo sobre su familia y sus lazos con la familia real wessen, las ganas que tenía su hermano Eric de matarlo y lo que su mera existencia suponía para todo el mundo wessen en general. 

\- Siento que haya tenido que contárselo así y que lo de Juliet se haya liado tanto. - Le dijo mientras Nick bebía el último trago de su primera cerveza. - Jamás querría haceros daño y desde luego jamás pondría la vida de Juliet en peligro así como así.

\- Dime una cosa. - Ahora que el alcohol empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, Nick se sintió con fuerzas de hablar con el capitán sin miedo. - ¿Tuviste algo ver con la muerte de mi tía Marie o fue cosa de tu hermano?

\- Nick, de eso hace ya mucho tiempo.

\- Pero necesito saberlo. - El camarero dejó dos nuevas cervezas delante de ellos, pero ninguno se fijó en su presencia. - Poco a poco estoy poniendo en su sitio las piezas del puzzles en el que se ha convertido mi vida. Necesito saber porque tuvo que morir Marie entonces y porque, quien fuera que lo hizo, no permitió que el cáncer siguiera su camino.

Renard se inclinó sobre la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y clavo su mirada fijamente en Nick. 

\- No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso precisamente, pero era la única forma de asegurarme de que no te mataran antes de convertirte en grimm y ser consciente de lo que eres capaz.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? 

Nick agarró con fuerza la nueva jarra de cerveza y mantuvo la mirada fija en en el capitán, esperando por fin poder comprender lo que había ocurrido con Marie.

\- Marie estaba muy débil. Aunque seguía siendo una grimm muy fuerte, su enfermedad había diezmado sus fuerzas casi en su totalidad. Sin embargo, las habilidades del nuevo grimm no comienzan a revelarse completamente hasta que el anterior ha muerto.

\- Ordenaste a Adalind que matara a Marie para hacerme más fuerte.

Renard no estaba seguro si aquello era una pregunta o una afirmación.

\- Marie vino a verme a mi antes de ir a tu casa.

\- No secreto ocurra decirme que fue idea de Marie su propio asesinato. Ella no era así.

\- No sabías que era una grimm, no sabías que te ocultó el paradero de tu madre, que no había muerto en el accidente y te ocultó tu verdadero destino. ¿Realmente crees que conocías a esa mujer?

Tras un momento de silencio, Nick le hizo un gesto al camarero y le pidió un whisky doble. Beber no era lo suyo, pero necesitaba algo realmente fuerte si estaba por aceptar las palabras de Renard. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra y cuando Nick tuvo el vaso delante, se lo bebió de un sólo trago, dejando que el calor del alcohol bajara por su garganta y lo dejara sin respiración durante un momento.

\- Marie quiso quitarse la vida por mi. - Pensó Nick en voz alta, con la mirada pérdida en los hielos que se comenzaban a deshacer en su vaso.

\- Me pidió que no te lo dijera. Igual que ella guardó siempre secretos sobre mi familia. En muchas cosas te pareces a ella. - Nick levantó la mirada y los dos se observaron durante un momento en completo silencio. - Has heredado su fidelidad y su fuerza. A veces te miro y la veo a ella.

\- Marie y tu... Hay muchas cosas que no se de ella, tal vez vosotros...

\- No, tu tía jamás habría tenido una relación conmigo. Se que estaba enamorada, me lo dijo poco antes de morir, pero jamás me dijo quien era él. Además, Marie no era mi tipo, tengo otras preferencias.

Sin saber exactamente porque, Nick se sonrojo y apartó rápidamente la mirada, por lo incómodo que se sentía de repente. No volvieron a tocar el tema de Marie. En el fondo, por mucho que le doliera, aquello era un tema pasado.

\- ¿Juliet y tu volvéis a estar juntos?

Tal fue porque estaba bebiendo la cuarta jarra, o bien porque de pronto se sentía realmente cómodo hablando con el capitán, pero cuando Nick quiso darse cuenta, le estaba contando lo lentas que iban las cosas entre ellos, lo mucho que les había cambiado a los dos aquellos últimos meses y como le había afectado a Juliet saber que él era un grimm y las consecuencias que eso tendría en su relación.

\- Me gustaría tanto que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. No digo que prefiero que Juliet no separa quien soy en realidad lo que hago, de hecho es un alivio no tener que mentirle cuando me voy por la noche y poder hablar con ella sobre los casos complicados. Pero no se, es como si algo se hubiera roto entre nosotros y ya nada fuera igual.

Se sentía tan acalorado de pronto, notaba sus mejillas a punto de estallarle y cuando levantó la mirada y vio que el capitán Lex observaba fijamente, tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza para que no se le cerrará la garganta.

Miró su reloj con vista borrosa.

\- Se está haciendo tarde. - Dijo Nick, para chasquear la lengua entre los dientes y dejó salir una carcajada. - Pero Juliet esta fuera, así que no hay nadie esperándome en casa. ¿Te apetece tomar la última?

\- Tu ya has bebido demasiado, Nick.

\- Venga, después de todo por lo que hemos pasado últimamente, nos merecemos unas pequeña recompensa. 

Nick le hizo un gesto al camarero y cuando lo vio acercarse, esta vez si que se fijó en él y en cómo le tipo, con su camiseta negra ajustada, casi tanto como los vaqueros rotos por la rodilla, le guiñaba el ojo. 

\- A esta ronda invito yo. Parece que no has tenido un buen día y te mereces algo bueno.

Renard estuvo a punto de lanzársele al cuello al camarero. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así a su grimm? Al tenerlo apoyado con una mano sobre la mesa y con la otra frotando el tablero de madera, el capitán se dio cuenta que sus ojos destacaban con el eyeliner y para colmo tenía una sonrisa bonita.

Nick le devolvió la sonrisa y Renard vio que se ponía colorado, otra vez cuando el camarero dejó dos nuevas jarras sobre la mesa y le entregaba a al detective una servilleta con un número de teléfono y un nombre apuntados sobre ella.

\- Si vuelves por aquí te invito a todas las copas y si me esperas, salgo en una hora de trabajar.

Sin esperar la respuesta de David, el camarero se dio la vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo a la barra, desde se volvió y le sonrió.

\- Es guapo. - Dijo Nick, sorprendiendo a Renard al hacerlo. - En el instituto creía que era gay y no lo voy a negar, siempre me he fijado en otros hombres, pero ya ves, al final conocí a Juliet y deje de pensar en ello. Tal vez, si las cosas no salen bien con ella, deba volver a intentarlo. ¿Crees que el camarero está interesado en mi?

\- Lo que creo es que ya has bebido bastante y han sido unos días muy estresantes. - Renard casi le arrebató de las manos la jarra de cerveza y le hizo dejarla en la mesa. - Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

\- No quiero ir a casa, no hay nadie. Para eso prefiero quedarme aquí, seguro que... - Cogió la servilleta que le había dado el camarero. - seguro que Cam tiene una conversación muy interesante.

Nick se levantó o por lo menos fue lo que intentó, hasta que se tropezó con la mesa y Renard tuvo que sujetarse para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a beber y mucho menos más de un par de cervezas.

Se echó a reir y apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho del capitán.

\- Mi apartamento está cerca y no voy a dejarte con un completo desconocido.

Renard rodeó su cintura como si fuera algo que hacía a menudo y le empujó para llevarlo hasta la puerta del bar, mientras lanzaba unard furiosa mirada al camarero, que el muchacho entendió sin problemas y no se movió de la barra. El capitán no creyó volver a verlo cerca de Nick.

Una vez en la calle, Nick se apoyó una momento contra la pared y dejó que el aire fresco de la noche le despejara un poco. Un par de minutos más tarde, se pusieron en camino, Renard apenas se alejó unos centímetros de él por si volvía a perder el equilibrio y tenía que ayudarle.

Verdaderamente su bloque de apartamentos, apenas estaba a quinientos metros del local. Subieron al ascensor y Nick cerró los ojos al notar que se mareaba mientras subían. Escuchó los pasos de Renard hasta colocarse a su lado y al abrir los ojos se lo encontró junto a él, delante de él, con las manos a ambos lados de él.

Llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose, casi desde que había conocido a Nick cuando acababa de llegar a la comisaría. Ya entonces su aroma a futuro grimm le embriago como el mejor perfume. Había escuchado las leyendas que su madre le contaba de pequeño sobre la atracción de un miembro de sangre real y el grimm de su zona. Durante toda su vida había pensado que no eran más que eso, leyendas. Al conocer aL detective descubrió que estaba equivocado.

Desde entonces había logrado contenerse, mirar a Nick, hablar con él y tener una relación normal con él. Después de todo, Nick era feliz con Juliet y no sabía su verdadera naturaleza grimm. Así que, reprimiendo sus instintos, el capitán le dejó tranquilo. Hasta esa misma noche.

\- ¿Va todo bien? - Preguntó Nick.

\- ¿Estabas ligando con ese camarero?

El detective de echó a reír.

\- Estás celoso. Capitán, estoy con Juliet, estoy enamorado de ella y...

La boca de Renard sobre la suya, le impidió terminar de hablar y borró también de su mente cualquier otro pensamiento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las manos del capitán, que rodeaban su cintura y lo apretaron contra el cuerpo del otro hombre.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué?

\- No puedes coquetear con ningún hombre. Eso no te lo permito.

De nuevo, Nick se echó a reir. De no ser por el alcohol, pensaría que aquella situación comenzaba a ser demasiado extraña y tal vez se asustaría y se pondría alerta. Pero no lo hizo y cuando Renard atrapó sus brazos por encima de la cabeza contra la pared y volvió a besarle, asegurándose de dejar una marca visible en su cuello, le cogió por sorpresa y no pudo evitarlo.

Al llegar a su piso, Renard le hizo salir del ascensor y continuó besándole contra la puerta de su apartamento, mientras recorría su cuerpo con ambas manos y separaba sus piernas para colocarse en medio y así evitarle cualquier posibilidad de escape.

Abrió por fin la puerta y empujó a Nick al interior. Rodeó su cintura desde atrás para que no tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera al suelo. Le quitó la cazadora, la echó al suelo y metió las manos bajo su camiseta.

Nick se estremeció por lo fría que estaban sus manos.

\- Capitán, ¿Qué está haciendo?

\- Dime que no quieres y te llevaré al cuarto de invitados para que puedas dormir.

La falta de palabras fue toda la respuesta que Renard necesitó para saber que estaba en lo cierto. Nick le deseaba, tanto como él deseaba al grimm. Rodeó de nuevo su cintura y lo apretó tanto contra él, que tan solo el aire podía pasar entre ellos. 

Renard se aproximó a su oído.

\- Llevaba esperando desde siempre este momento, desde el instante en que te conocí noté tu esencia, la del futuro grimm en el que te ibas a convertir, el que tu tía jamás imaginó. Siempre quise estar aquí contigo y tomar posesión de lo que siempre me ha pertenecido.

Aunque mareado y con paso vacilante, Nick hizo un gran esfuerzo para separarse de él y alejarse unos pasos del capitán. Le miró a los ojos, desafiante o al menos, intentó serlo.

\- Un momento, ¿quieres marcarme como de un tesoro tuyo fuera? Lo siento pero no soy un objeto que puedas meter en una vitrina y mostrar al publico cuando te plazca. Si quieres sexo… - Nick prefirió pensar que aquellas palabras eran fruto del alcohol y no de algo que estaba en su mente y que verdaderamente deseaba decir. 

Renard respondió también sin palabra, cogió al detective de las solapas de la camisa y tiró de él para darle un forzado y apasionado beso que le dejó atontado y sin respiración. Lo escucho gemir y protestar, pero no le dejó ir hasta que estuvo completamente satisfecho y pudo ver los labios de Nick enrojecidos e - inchados.

Sin embargo, no le soltó y le empujó hasta el dormitorio, donde le tiró a la cama y se colocó delante de él.

\- Jamás te tomaría por la fuerza, a diferente de otros miembros de mi familia, te veo como un igual y como tal. Si, quiero sexo, quiero poseerte, quiero follarte y que algún día decidas que eres mío. Así que, si sólo quiero sexo.

Mientras hablaba, Renard se deshizo de la bufanda que todavía colgaba a ambos lados de su cuello, la dejó caer al suelo, igual que el abrigo negro y se aflojó la corbata. Caminó hasta la cama sin dejar de mirar a Nick directamente a los ojos, como si un combate mental entre los dos, estuviera llevándose a cabo en el más profundo e intenso de los silencios.

Cogió a Nick de las rodillas y tiró de él hasta el filo de la cama, le separó las piernas y se colocó en medio. De nuevo, Nick no supo que decir, si quería que aquello acabara ya o pedirle al capitán que no parara en toda la noche, tan solo pudo gemir desesperado al notar de nuevo la proximidad del cuerpo del capitán junto frente a él.

\- Estoy a acostumbrado a coger lo que me gusta cuando quiero, pero contigo haré una excepción. – Renard se recostó sobre él y de un tiró le abrió la camisa, sacando de su sitio todos los botones, que chocaron contra el suelo, con un tintineo al que ninguno de los dos prestó atención. 

\- Capitán…

\- ¿Eres virgen? ¿Algún hombre te ha tocado? – El grimm negó con la cabeza. – Perfecto, esperaba poder ser el primero en hacerlo.

Renard pasó las manos por el pecho desnudo de Nick y observó lo perfecta que era su piel, a excepción de un par de pequeñas cicatrices de diferentes encuentros con wessen, pero que en ningún caso, desfiguraban en absoluto su abdomen. Se apoderó de sus pezones y los estiró, debilmente primero, para arrancar simplemente un pequeño gemido de la garganta del detective y mucho más intenso después para que arqueara el cuerpo. 

Aprovechó el momento para desabrocharle el cinturón y el pantalón y luego bajárselo. Se lo quitó, le mostró la prenda y la dejó caer a sus pies. Abrió todavía más las piernas del detective, hasta que lo escuchó protestar por el dolor.

\- Levanta y ponte de rodillas.

\- ¿Qué? Yo…

\- Vamos, he dicho que te levantes. - Nick asintió inseguro, pero se puso todavía más nervioso al ver a Renard desabrocharse el pantalón y sacar su miembro. – Chúpala.

\- Capitán, nunca he hecho nada así. No se sí…

Renard cogió su miembro con una mano y lo dirigió hacia Nick, ante lo que el detective tan solo pudo contetar abriendo la boca y mirándole, expectante, a los ojos. Renard asintió y Nick bajó la mirada hasta su miembro, sacó la lengua y la chupó temeroso, tanto por la sensación que podía causarle aquello, como por la reacción de Renard. El capitán gimió agradecido y alargó un poco más la mano hasta introducir ligermaente su miembro en la boca de Nick.

El detective se apartó, no se había esprado aquello y como había dicho antes, jamás había hecho algo así. Sin embargo, estaba tan excitado, que se dio cuenta que su propio miembro todavía oculto bajo el boxer, se excitaba y se ponía duro, la respiración se le aceleraba y abría inconsciente la boca de nuevo y volvía a lamer la polla de Renard. La cubrió de saliva, desde la base hasta el capullo, donde se deleitó un momento más largo, recorriendo toda la piel con su lengua.

\- Eso es. Nadie diría que es la primera vez que haces esto. Mételea entera, quiero follarte la boca.

Esta vez no hubo protestas por parte de Nick, volvió abrir la boca y acercó la cabeza para que el miembro del capitán entrara completamente en su interior. La mano del capitán enrendándose en su cabello le hizo gemir y cuando notó su movimiento, guiando su cabeza para que metiera y sacar la polla en movimientos cada vez más rápidos creyó que estaba a punto de perder el sentido.

Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender, Renard lo sabía y quería mostrárselo. Con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a frotar la entrepierna de Nick, su miembro, que casi luchaba por si mismo por salir del boxer que ya le apretaba de tal forma que le dolía.

Sobó por encima de la ropa, lo apretó con sus dedos y casi lo cerró en su puño para empezar a masajearlo a la misma velocidad con la que le estaba follando la boca. Metío su polla hasta el fondo de la boca de Nick y lo escuchó protestar y ahogarse levemente. Sonrió, siempre había deseado hacer eso, aunque en su sueño terminaba corriendose en ese momento y ahora lo que deseaba era que aquella noche no terminara nunca.

Sacó el miembro de su boca y le levantó la cabeza par poder mirarle a los ojos. Nick sonrió y se relamió los labios, casi más hinchados de lo que habían estado cuando le había besado, como también el detective hubiera esperado que se corriera en su boca.

Sin decir nada, Renard atrajo su cuerpo todavía más hasta él, pero se levantó para poder sacarle la escasa ropa que le quedaba encima, el boxer arrugado y que ya no escondía nada. Una vez que lo tenía desnudo, se quitó su propia camias y también enteramente sin ropa, se recostó una vez más sobre él.

\- Sigues estando a tiempo de parar esto si es lo que deseas. – Le susurró con una sonrisa en los labios, señal de que ya sabía cual iba a ser su respuesta.

Nick tragó saliva, jamás hubiera pensado, ni en sus fantasías más tórridas que la noche acabaría así, que por muy borracho que estuviera terminaría desnudo en la cama de Renard, a punto de ser follado por el capitán y que lo único que lo separaba de ese momento, era su propia elección. Decisión que por otro lado, ya había tomado hacía un buen rato.

\- Follame por favor. No se lo que pasará luego entre nosotros, pero necesito que me folles.

\- ¿Eso lo dices solo porque estás borracho?

Nick sollozó desesperado, estaba tan cachondo ya, que no podía imaginar como no habían hecho aquello antes.

\- Fóllame por favor. 

Renard asintió, levantó sus piernas para obligarle a acercar el culo hasta él y acarició sus muslos. Besó los dos para tranquilizarlo y volvió a coger su polla con una mano. La acercó al trasero de Nick y le miró a los ojos, como si en un último momento, quisiera darle una oportunidad para echarse atrás. El detective, no lo hizo, no dijo nada, tan solo entreabrió los labios y Renard le besó, al mismo tiempo que introducía la cabeza de su miembro en el culo de Nick.

El detective protestó, aquello era más grande de lo que se había imaginado y él estaba más apretado de que había pensado. sin embargo, entre besos y caricias, la polla del capitán logró penetrar hasta el final dentro de él y sus dos cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo.

Nick apretó sus piernas contra Renard, rodeó su cintura y le pidió así, sin palabras, que le penetrara más, que le follara más a fondo. El capitán lo tomó como una orden y clavó sus manos en la sábana, de la misma forma que Nick lo estaba haciendo en su espalda y comenzó a propinarle acometidas más fuertes, más contundentes y seguidas y con cada una de ellas, iba arrancando un gemido más intenso y desesperado de la boca de Nick hasta que de pronto, el silencio se adueñó del dormitorio, en el mismo instante en el que Renard se corría en el interior de Nick.

Se quedarón quietos un momento, mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, sus cuerpos entrelazados y sudorosos. No tardaron en quedarse dormidos y cuando Nick despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró solo en la cama, sereno por fin y con la peor resaca que había sufrido en mucho tiempo. Le costó un momento reconocer donde se encontraba, pero desde luego, no estaba seguro como había llegado allí. Cuando vio salir a Renard de la ducha, con una simple toalla atada a la cintura. Todo comenzó a tomar sentido.

Con la mente de vuelta al despacho, Renard supo que tenía que haber hablado con Nick de lo ocurrido aquella noche. Tal vez ahora el detective ahora comprendiera algunas cosas, tal vez el bebé que estaba en camino tuviera una explicación para él y tal vez al descubrir que estaba embarazado, se lo habría dicho directamente. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, lo único que podía hace era dar con Nick y arreglar las cosas con él.

*  
\- Adelante. – Dijo Eric al escuchar que alguien llamaba al otro lado.

Adalind entró y se sentó frente al escritorio, dejó el portafolios sobre la mesa y lo acercó a Eric, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Esperó a que el príncipe abriera el sobre y leyera los documentos que le había traído.

\- ¿Estás segura que estos son resultados?

\- No ha hay posibilidad de error, los análisis de la sangre del bebé han sido definitivos.

\- Entonces, tendremos que actuar en consecuencia. ¿Le has enviado ya la ecografía a mi hermano?

\- Estaba esperando tu aprobación.

Eric asintió y se frotó las manos. Ya se podía imaginar la reacción de su hermanastro cuando recibiera aquello. Sabia perfectamente, aunque no la comprendiera, la relación que compartía Sean con ese grimm. Podía no haberse llevado al detective, podría haberle hecho en Portland y probablemente nadie se hubiera enterado. Pero no podía negar que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a su querido hermano.

Sean siempre le recordaba los escarceos ue había tenido su padre con otras mujeres que no habían sido su madre y cualquier tipo de venganza, le hacía sentir mucho mejor… o tal vez no, pero le sentaba bien verle sufrir..

Adalind se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

\- Espera.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- ¿Cuánto le queda al grimm para dar a a luz?

\- Dos meses y medio, tal vez tres.

\- Entonces todavía tenemos tiempo.

Adalind asintió y dejó por fin la habitación. se apoyó en la pared y envió la ecografía desde su móvil. No quería hacer sufrir a Renard, durante mucho tiempo había llegado a pensar que le quería, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el capitán tan solo estaba interesado en su grimm. Pero las órdenes de Eric eran mucho más importantes.

*

Todos acudieron al apartamento de Renard, tal y como les había dicho en el mensaje. El capitán les abrió la puerta y a todos les sorprendió verlo vestido con vaqueros y camiseta, pero si algo realmente les llamó la atención, fue ver a ese otro hombre, sentado, atado en una silla en medio del salón, amordazado.

Juliet entró sin quitarle la vista de encima al prisionero y se acercó al capitán, pero fue Hank el que hizo la pregunta que todos estaban pensando.

\- ¿Por qué tienes un hombre atado en tu salón?

\- Es uno de los hombres de Eric. Si le apretamos un poco, lograremos que nos diga donde tienen a Nick.

\- ¿Eso no es… un poco ilegal? – Preguntó Juliet dando vueltas a la silla, mientras el hombre amordazado le miraba con ojos suplicantes.

\- No creo que Renard vaya a avisar a nadie en la comisaría. – Monroe, se quedó apartado, junto a Rosalie. – Pero ¿no hay una forma menos drástica de dar con Nick?

\- Cuando se trata de mi hermano, no hay otra forma de hacer las cosas. Además, estamos hablando de Nick y desde luego él no será quien tenga compasión con él.

El sonido del teléfono al recibir un mensaje, les hizo quedarse a todos en silencio. Renard miró la pantalla, había un vídeo y una imagen. Abrió primero la imagen y sus ojos se clavaron en ella y todos vieron como el color desaparecía de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Rosalee.

\- Es un mensaje de mi hermano, una ecografía… es el bebé.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijeron todos casi a un mismo tiempo.

\- Una ecografía del bebé. Pero también hay un vídeo.

Dejando de prestar atención en el hombre con el que había cargado desde su coche, se sentó en el sofá y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa. Esperó a que todos se acercaran y lo puso en marcha.

En la pantalla vieron que alguien abría una puerta, la habitación estaba completamente oscura y todo lo que podía ver era a través de la luz que entraba por la puerta. 

\- Suponía que querrías saber si tu grimm estaba vivo, hermanito.. – Renard reconoció automáticamente la voz de su hermano.

Eric apareció en pantalla, arrodillándose junto a una figura sentada en el suelo, con grilletes en las muñecas, que mantenían sus manos atadas contra la pared, sobre su cabeza. Le levantó la barrilla y todos ahogaron un gemido al ver el rostro de Nick, demacrado, pálido en exceso y con algunas marcas de que le habían golpeado.

\- Hemos tenido que tomar medidas drásticas. Creo que el grimm se parece mucho a su dueño, como cualquier perro supongo. Vamos, dile algo a tu amo. – Nick gimió y protestó, pero no llegó si quiera abrir los ojos. – Tranquilo, Sean, le estoy alimentando bien, ya ves que el bebé está creciendo fuerte y sano. ¿Has visto la ecografía que Adalind te ha enviado? ¿A quien crees que se parece más el feto a ti o a mi? Supongo que querrás saber quien de los dos es el padre. 

Eric cogió a Nick del pelo, le levantó más la cabeza y le besó con fuerza. 

\- Si tu querido detective no fuera tan putita, ahora no tendrías dudas de ser el único que lo mete en su cama. Vamos, dile algo, a tu príncipe. – Le dijo a Nick.  
El detective entreabrió los ojos y miró a la cámara, pero apenas tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo durante unos segundos.

\- Bueno parece que no quiere decir nada. – Dijo Eric riéndose. – En cuanto al bebé, creo que voy esperar a su nacimiento para decidir que hago con él. Todo depende de si es mío o no.

El video se cortó y todos permanecieron en silencio. Hank se puso en pie y se acercó a la silla donde estaba el hombre amordazado.

\- Empiezo a pensar que no es una mala idea lo del secuestro. Capitán, ¿Conoces alguna forma rápida de hacerle hablar?


	8. Chapter 8

Convencer a Wu para que rastreara la procedencia deL mensaje mandado por Eric, sin decirle el motivo o el porque de las prisas, no fue nada fácil, hasta que el propio Renard le dio la orden; orden que debía acatar sin rechistar y sin hacer más preguntas. Tampoco le dijo que se trataba de un caso personal, que la vida de Nick corría peligro o que era propio hermano el que lo tenía secuestrado.

\- No es la primera vez que me siento excluido de vuestras investigaciones, - Dijo el policía de mala gana, mientras ponía en la mesa de Renard, los documentos sobre lo que había encontrado. Miro también a Hank y observó confundido a Monroe y Juliet, por no comprender el motivo de que estuvieran allí. - Pero supongo que no formo parte de vuestro club. Esta es la dirección desde donde fue enviado el documento, que por supuesto nadie me ha facilitado. Es unatural antigua mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que he investigado, lleva abandonada mucho tiempo. Lo único que os puedo asegurar es que quien mandara ese video, no estaba muy interesado en borrar su rastro. Más bien parecía que quiere ser encontrado.

Wu se marchó antes de que ninguno dijera nada más que un gracias o un buen trabajo. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que contra menos gente supiera de la desaparición de Nick, menos posibilidades había de que descubrieran su inusual embarazo.

\- Entonces ya sabemos donde debemos ir. - Dijo finalmente Monroe poniéndose en pie. - Se donde está esa mansión, mi padre me llevaha de cacería cuando era pequeño. - Todos le miraron en silencio. - No eran personas, si es lo que estáis pensando, los niños bludbart se entrenan con conejos. El caso es que se como llegar allí sin ser descubiertos.

\- Iré sólo. - Contestó Renard, jugando con el móvil entre sus dedos, recordando el horrible video que Eric le había hecho ver.

\- Eso precisamente es lo que espera tu hermano. Es un suicidio y no ayudaría en absoluto a Nick. - Juliet se puso tensa. - Si se trata de lo que te dije, lo retiro, quieres salvar a Nick, eres parte del equipo no es necesario que hagas ningún sacrificio estúpido.

Renard sonrió, ahora comprendía perfectamente porque Nick había estado a punto de convertirla en su compañera de por vida. Juliet era fuerte, segura de si misma y aunque ya no tuviera una relación sentimental con Nick, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por si amigo.

\- Precisamente, voy a hacer lo que mi hermano quiere para que se confíe. Le entretendré presentándome allí y tratando de rescatar a Nick por mi cuenta. Obviamente hablaré y Eric me capturará, pero eso os dará tiempo a vosotros para entrar en la casa y sacar a Nick.

\- ¿Y que pasa contigo? - Hank se acercó los planos de la casa para buscar el punto más débil por el que poder entrar. - Ese plan no deja de ser un suicidio para ti y con el príncipe de Portland, o como quiera que se diga muerto, Eric no tendrá ningún obstáculo para reclamar el poder y Nick seguirá estando perdido de todas formas.

Renard sonrío, dejando ver que su gesto ocultaba algo que todavía no les había contado a los demás. Se recostó en el respaldo de su sillón y cruzó los dedos de las manos.

\- Si Eric me quisiera muerto, ya lo habría intentado hace mucho tiempo. Pero no puede, sería in problema diplomático demasiado grande.

\- El consejo investigaría. - Aclaró Monroe, que comenzaba a entenderlo. - Eric te está dando motivos para que seas tu el que intenta matarlo y cuando el actúe contra ti alegará legítima defensa, tu estarás muerto y Nick y el bebé en su poder.

\- Exactamente. Por eso tengo que jugar según sus reglas, para daros una oportunidad a vosotros.

Hank y Juliet es miraron, todavía no tenían muy claro que aquel plan fuera a funcionar de verdad, pero después se todo, era su mejor opción y si el propio Renard estaba seguro, tal vez merecía la pena intentarlo.

Quedaron todos a las ocho de la tarde en casa de Nick y Juliet para ultimar los detalles del plan y marcharse. Monroe dijo pasarse por la tienda de especias para coger unos primeros auxilios, por si algo salía mal, mientras Rosalee esperaba allí, preparando algunos remedios y medicinas que tal vez les fuera necesario. Juliet también cogió algunas medicinas que puso extraer del laboratorio, en el estado en el que se encontraba Nick, con un embarazo de casi seis meses encima, cualquier precaución era poca.

Por su parte Hank y Renard fueron a por armas al tráiler de Nick, los dos estaban convencidos de que no serían humanos normales los enemigos que protegían la casa de Eric, así que cogieron un poco de todo para estar seguros de no fallar, Eric no les iba a dar dos oportunidades de hacer aquello bien.

*

Le dolía la cabeza, no le cabía duda de que le habían dado algo, le habían drogado. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, como si estuviera echo de rocas enormes, intentó moverse, agitó los brazos pero al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que lo habían encadenado a la pared. Tiró con más fuerza, pero todo lo que consiguió fue hacerse daño en las muñecas ya doloridas.

No había sido un gran plan de fuga el que había intentado, pero se trataba de eso, de intentar escapar de alli y manterse fuera del radar de Eric. Pero sobretodo se había tratado de mantener a salvo a la criatura que crecía en su interior. 

La cabeza le estaba matando, o bien le habían golpeado con excesiva fuerza o tenía tanta fiebre que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Al notar el sudor corriendo en pequeñas gotas por su rostro, dedujo que se trataba de la segunda posibilidad. Tenía fiebre, estaba enfermo o tal vez era un efecto de la droga con la que lo habían dormido. Tan solo esperaba que aquello no supusiera ningún daño para el bebé.

Estaba completamente a oscuras, así que no podía saber con seguridad donde se encontraba, pero el lugar olía a humedad y escluchaba débiles sonidos a su alrededor, por lo que se preguntó si había roedores o algún otro animal más repugnante a su alrededor. Además estaba muerto de frío, los dientes le castañeteaban y su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar. Posiblemente aquel lugar era una de las causas de la fiebre.

El sonido y el resplandor en sus ojos al abrirse una puerta frente a él, lo dejaron aturdido. Vio una sombra aacercarse y alguien se arrodilló frente a él. Tras los primeros momentos de incertidumbre, reconoció la figura de una mujer y su cabello largo y rubio, pronto le dio la identidad exacta.

\- Adalind.

\- Se que no sirve de mucho, pero, yo no quería que esto acabará así. No tengo nada contra ti, pero Eric...

\- Trabajas para Eric, eso ya es suficiente para mi. Además, te has hecho pasar por mi madre y desde que nos conocemos estamos en bandos contrarios, creo que no, no me sirven de mucho tus excusas, a menos que tengas planeado sacarme de aquí.

\- No puedo hacerlo.

Adalidn dejó una bandeja en el suelo. A pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba, Nick pudo ver dos platos sobre ella, en uno había agua, el otro no supo lo que contenía. También había un vaso con in líquido, que esperó fuera agua, porque estabase muerto de sed. Además vio otros pequeños objetos, pero no alcanzó s averiguar lo que contenían.

\- ¿Eric te ha dicho que me alimentes?

\- Eric te ha dejado aquí como cebo para Renard. Soy yo la que no quiere que mueras de hambre o por la infección.

\- ¿Infección? ¿De qué estás hablando? 

Nick intentó hacer memoria, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido cuando había intentado escapar, pero lo sucedido entonces no era más que una mancha oscura en su memoria y no logró recordar nada.

\- Si ya soy verdaderamente importante para Eric, eso quiere decir que el bebé no es suyo. - Adalidn le miró en silencio, sin confirmar o negar nada, pero para Nick fue suficiente y sonrió, sintiéndose de pronto mucho más aliviado. Aún así, todavía necesitaría una prueba médica de que ese bebé no había sido resultado de lo que le había hecho Eric. - El bebé no es suyo.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, Eric preguntará por mi en unos minutos, así que vamos come, necesitas mantener las fuerzas hasta que Renard venga a por ti y tengo que curarte esa herida, aunque, - Le tocó la frente. - La infección ya se ha extendido, hasta que te rescatan, sólo puedo evitar que vaya a más.

Nick comió en silencio los bocados que le fue dando ella y bebió el agua que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Se mordió el labio para no protestar cuando notó el algodón en el muslo, definitivamente no recordaba cuando le habían herido allí.

\- ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? - Preguntó Nick medio adormilado Nick.

\- Puede que no seamos amigos nuacá, pero Renard te quiere y yo...

Nick negó con la cabeza ahora que lo había comprendido todo al fin. Adalidn era una persona complicada y resultaba difícil leer en su interior, pero al prestar un poco de atención y ver más allá de la mano ejecutora que había matado a Marie y de la mujer que se había convertido en su enemigo desde entonces; Nick encontró una muchacha triste y solitaria, enamorada de dos hombres, aunque sabía que jamás sería correspondida por ninguno se los dos.

\- No le diré a Eric que me estás ayudando y si no quieres, tampoco se lo diré a Renard cuando venga. No le mostraré tu debilidad a ninguno de ellos.

Adalidn asintió con el rostro igual de serio e imperturbable de siempre, se puso en pie, se limpió la ropas para no dejar rastro de lo que había hecho y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Cerró la puerta tras ella y pagó, como le había prometido al guardia que vigilaba al prisionero, para asegurarse su silencio. Estaba tranquila y segura, ese hombre no diría nada, cinco minutos después de tocar los billetes que le haños dado ella, el carcelero habría ya olvidado todo lo ocurrido en la última hora, como si se hubiera quedado dormido.

*

Renard aparcó el coche sin preocuparse por esconderlo demasiado, en realidad, quería ser descubierto, pero no antes de haber encontrado a Nick y estar seguro que tanto él como el bebé se encontraban bien.

Todavía se sorprendía de lo poco que le importaba en realidad ser el padre biológico de la criatura. Cuando pensaba en ello, veía a Nick entre las sábanas de seda de su apartamento, durmiendo durante aquella intensa noche. Después de acostarse, el grimm había caído rendido y había permanecido casi en estado inconsciente durante toda la noche.

Por su parte, el capitán apenas había logrado pegar ojo, observandole, admirando cada detalle del perfecto cuerpo desnudo de su amante. Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con ese momento, que temía estar dentro de una fantasía y respetar en la realidad, como ya le había ocurrido en tantas ocasiones.

Deseaba el cuerpo de Nick desde que lo había visto llegar en su primer día como policía a la comisaría. Había decidido que aquella bonita e inocente sonrisa sería suya en algún momento y que sus brillantes ojos azules sólo le mirarían a él. 

En un primer momento, tan sólo había sido cuestión de reclamar un trofeo, pues ya entonces olía a grimm  
aunque fuera en su estado más primitivo, pero desde el momento en que fue conociéndole, Renard no se dio cuenta, pero se fue enamorando de su pequeño grimm.

Por eso jamás habría imaginado estar haciendo aquello, poniéndose la diana en la frente, ser el cebo de su hermano para que otros tuvieran una oportunidad de salvar a Nick. Obviamente, no era verdad lo que les había dicho. No sabía si Eric sería capaz de matarlo o no. Desde luego, sabía que su hermano era capaz de muchas formas y claramente, la compasión no era la mejor de sus virtudes. Pero si hubiera sido sincero con Juliet y los demás, probablemente no le habrían dejado ir sólo y estar allí en ese momento.

No tardó en dar con la puerta trasera que habían visto en los planos del edificio y que Eric creía tan segura que había dejado sin protección. O tal vez lo había hecho para hacer que Renard y los demás entraran directamente en su trampa.

No lo pensó dos veces y entró. Tampoco en su interior había ninguna protección, así que caminó en silencio por el largo pasillo oscuro. Se dejó llevar por su instinto, dejando que el Jensen de su interior tomara el control. Pasó de largo todas las puertas que encontró a su paso, giró un par de veces adentrándose en diferentes pasillos y al llegar a otro más y que aparentemente no tenía nada de diferente a los demás, se detuvo.

En los últimos tiempos estaba teniendo la oportunidad de experimentar esa relación especial que su madre y su abuelo le habían dicho siempre que la realeza tenía con el grimm que el destino le otorgaba y por eso, ahora, como si tuviera un radar especial o un localizador para dar con Nick, se encaminó a una de las puertas.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse de nuevo, Nick temió que se tratara de Eric. Probablemente, en su juego sádico, había visto a través de una cámara escondida en la habitación, su conversación con Adalidn, tal vez incluso, después de todo, había sido el mismo quien le había mandado ir, para dar esperanzas a Nick y ahora arrebatarselas de un plumazo.

EL tiempo pasaba de formas extrañas en aquella oscuridad. Podían haber pasado ya un par de días desde que lo habían encerrado allí, pero entre la fiebre, el dolor en los brazos que ya apenas sentía y la oscuridad que nunca terminaba, Nick no sabía cuando tiempo pasas durmiendo o cuando estaba verdaderamente consciente.

Lo único que tenía claro, era que llevaba mucho tiempo metido en aquella celda fría y húmeda, el suficiente para que Eric le hubiera hecho una visita y grabara aquel horrible vídeo para Renard. Estaba tan débil entonces, que no había sido capaz de mostrarse un poco más fuerte frente a la cámara. Luego había vuelto en algún momento de la mañana o la noche siguiente y le había ofrecido convertirse en su grimm, hacer el juramento por el que se uniría como grimm para siempre con él y le encargará al bebé que iba a tener como hijo suyo.

\- Mátame si quieres pero jamás lograrás que me postre ante tus pies. - Logró contestar Nick pese a lo agotado y dolorido que estaba.

\- Eso lo dices porque ya has jurado bajo mi hermano.

\- Veo que no conoces a Renard tan bien como crees. - Sonrió Nick. - Tu hermano jamás me ha hecho jurar nada. Si trabajamos juntos, es porque ambos así lo hemos querido, incluso después de conocer nuestras verdaderas identidades.

\- Sean el idealista. Le dije que su falta de autoridad le traería problemas.

\- Los problemas llegan contigo Eric.

El príncipe se acercó más a él y le agarró del pelo para obligarle a levantar la mirada hasta él, como si de uno de sus súbditos se tratara.

\- Aprenderás a quererme Nick, aunque sea por la fuerza. - Aún enclavado oscuridad, Nick observó los dedos de Eric bajar la cremallera brillante de su pantalón. Vio aparecer el bulto negro, que el príncipe sujeto entre sus manos y le acercó a la cara, mientras sonreía victorioso. - Y algún día, serás tu el que se arrodilló por si mismo y me ruegue para darle esto.

Nick sintió nauseas al recordar aquello. La primera vez que Eric había abusado de él, estaba drogado y hasta podía creer que se había tratado de una horrible pesadilla. Pero ahora, a pesar de estar aturdido por la fiebre, no podía dejar de ser totalmente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Abrió los ojos de en par cuando el miembro de Eric llenó su boca, se clavó contra su garganta y le impidió respirar, pero los cerró automáticamente para creer que se encontraba en otro lugar ajeno al maldito infierno en el que había caído. Intento toser, pero aquella cosa metida en su boca, violándole de nuevo, no se lo permitió, quería gritar, insultarle, pero tan sólo pudo pensar en Renard, en como el sexo podía ser la experiencia más intensa de su vida o la más insoportable.

Mantu o su pensamiento fijo en el capitán, en sus manos cuando le había acariciado, en su voz, en los ojos de intenso deseo que había mantenido fijos en él mientras lo poseía.

"Te mataré Eric. Juro que te mataré." Dijo en su interior tratando así de canalizar su odio y el miedo. " No será Renard quien acabe contigo."

Clavó las uñas en sus propias palmas cuando Eric estiró todavía más de su cabello para que levantara la cabeza hasta el extremo de sus fuerzas y arremeter contra su boca hasta chocar una y otra vez al fondo de su garganta. Al mismo tiempo lágrimas de rabia mojaban sus mejillas.

\- Hacia mucho que no veía un grimm llorar. - Dijo Eric. Con tono jocoso, entre gemidos de placer. - No sabes como me excita ver a un sirviente derramar lágrimas por mi.

Nick le miró con tanto odio, pero no sirvió de nada, no era ninguna amenaza allí atado con grilletes de hierro, embarazado de cinco meses y rendido por la fiebre. En el mejor de los casos lograría dar pena, en el peor, Eric se divertiría todavía más con él.

Finalmente, resignado, Nick dejó caer todo su cuerpo, esperando que aquel suplicio terminara pronto. Ya no podía respirar, con el miembro de Eric presionando su garganta, las pocas fuerzas que le había dejado la fiebre, ya no existían y sus extremidades, obligadas a estirarse hasta la extenuación le surgían como si lloraban.

\-- Imagino que tendrás hambre. - Continuó diciendo Eric. - No te preocupes, tengo algo que te gustará u espero que te lo traguen todo.

Le tapó la nariz y al notar que se ahogaba Nick abrió los ojos de par en par, creyendo que había llegado el final, que Eric ya se había cansado de él y prefería matarle; pero cuando el viscoso líquido llenó su boca, corrió por su garganta y se derramó por las comisuras de sus labios, estuvo a punto de vomitar yo habría hecho de haber podido.

Eric salió de su boca y liberó su nariz. Nick exhaló un largo gemido desesperado para respirar y dejó caer la cabeza. No lo había soltado hasta que se lo había tragado todo y ahora podía notar el horrible sabor en su boca y su garganta. Etc río y restregó su miembro sucio por la cara del detective.

\- Cuando tu cuerpo se haya recuperado un poco tomaré posesión de él como todo príncipe debe hacer con su grimm. Apretó su rostro y se aproximó a él. Por un momento, Nick pensó que le iba a dar un beso, pero en lugar de eso, siguiendo riendo y le dio un par de bofetadas rápidas.

\- Traeré a alguien para que te limpie. Descansa, cuando vuelva, quiero verte preparado para tomar tu posición en mi cama.

No había vuelto a verle después, por eso cuando ahora se abrió la puerta de su celda, Nick vislumbró sin duda alguna la figura de Eric. Se había propuesto ser fuerte y no concederle una sola lágrima a ese desgraciado. Daba igual lo que quisiera hacerle, estaba preparado para soportarlo todo hasta que llegarán Monroe y los demás y lo sacaran de allí. Estaba convencido de que sus amigos no le iban a fallar.

Sin embargo cuando la sombra de su captor entró en la habitación y se acercó a él, el cansancio, los calambres en los brazos, colgados a la pared desde hacía horas, las primeras patadas del bebé en su interior, que no había podido disfrutar como deseaba y temiendo todo lo que Eric pudieran tener preparado para él, le hicieron gemir y removerse.

\- Aunque este bebé no sea tuyo, ten piedad de él al menos, es una criatura inocente.

\- Nick.

\- Por favor, espera a que nazca y...

\- Nick, cálmate, soy yo, Sean.

\- Yo no...- Por fin, su cerebro reaccionó ante aquellas palabras. - ¿Sean? ¿Capitán?

\- Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en venir. - Renard se arrodilló junto a él y sacó un pequeño estuche de su gabardina. - Nos ha costado un poco más de lo previsto dar contigo. - Algo parecido a una horquilla, abrió rápidamente los grilletes que ataban a Nick y con el cuerpo totalmente derrotado, el grimm cayó sobre él y Renard lo abrazó y cubrió con su gabardina. - Lo siento. Pero te prometo que a partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes y cuidaré de vosotros, estaréis bajo mi protección y todos los Jensen de Portland y alrededores lo sabrán.

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿Tu protección? ¿De qué estás hablando? 

Nick se preguntó si no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo por la fiebre o realmente se había perdido algo.

\- El bebé y tu. Ya te hablaré de la protección de un príncipe. Ahora tenemos que salir se aquí.

Aún a pesar de los quilos de demás por la criatura en su interior, Renard pudo levantar sin apenas esfuerzo a Nick del sueldo porque ya se habia percatado que estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo por si mismo. Ttampoco le había pasado desapercibida la venda en su muslo y la mancha de sangre que la teñía y se preguntó si su hermano había tenido la delicadeza de curarle.

\- ¿Y si el bebé no es tuyo? - Preguntó Nick con apenas un suspiro, el resto de las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba ya. 

Pese a su conversación con Adalidn, necesitaba una seguridad absoluta de que la criatura fuera de Renard y de que pasará lo que pasara él capitán no tomaría represalias contra él de no ser así.

\- No me importa quien sea el padre. Se lo que te hizo mi hermano, así que su es suyo, lo protegeré igual. Ahora vámonos antes de que nos descubran.

\- Llegas tarde para eso hermano. - Renard y Nick miraron a la puerta y el detective se estremeció al ver la auténtica figura de Eric allí plantado, cerrándoles el paso de su única escapatoria. - Se que estás aquí desde el mismo momento en que has entrado, pero quería disfrutar un poco más de esto. - Les mostró una pistola, con la que apuntó a los dos. - Tengo una bala aquí dentro, así que puedo matar a uno de vosotros ahora y dejar que el otro sufra con la visión.

\- Eres un sádico. - Protestó Nick, luchando para que Eric no se percatara del temblor de su cuerpo y se apoyó en Renard.

\- Lo sé pero es más divertido. Entonces ¿que, tomais una decisión? ¿Quien de los dos morirá primero?

Un agobiante silencio domin habitación durante un segundo. Renard y Nick se miraron, era el fin, justo lo que el capitán no creía que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer. Le había fallado a Nick demasiadas veces ya, y por culpa de esos fallos, Eric había jugado con el detective como si de un muñeco se tratara. Esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error y con un poco de suerte le daría un poco de tiempo a los demás para llegar allí y salvar a Nick a tiempo.

Así que apretó su mano en un gesto que Eric no pudo ver, Nick le miró y leyó sus ojos, negó con la cabeza con mirada suplicante, pero eso no detuvo a Renard y Nick lo vio dar un paso adelante.

\- Disparame a mi. Se que quieres acabar conmigo desde siempre. Aprovecha el momento.

\- ¡No!

El grito de Nick llegó al mismo tiempo que el disparo y un segundo después, Renard, cayó al suelo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hank aparcó el coche a unos pocos cientos de metros de la fortaleza. Incluso desde allí podía verse la enorme vigilancia que rodeaba el edificio, todos hombres armados y aunque el policía no podía distinguirlo, seguramente, la mayoría serrían wessen.  
El grupo se había mantenido en completo silencio durante casi todo el viaje allí. Temían llegar demasiado tarde, que el plan de Renard no funcionará y que Eric ya los hubiera descubierto y Nick estuviera ya muerto. Eddie llamó un par de veces; no había podido ir con ellos, pero estaba igualmente preocupado por su amigo.

\- Espero que es desgraciado no se equivocada ni nos sintiera. - Dijo Hank, mientras todos salían del coche.

\- No creo que se atreviera a mentir a Renard. - Juliet abrió la parte trasera del coche y comenzó a sacar las armas que habían preparado.- No parecía especialmente valiente y Renard fue muy persuasivo.  
Le costaría olvidar como el capitán había amenazado a ese hombre, pero también sabía que en aquellas circunstancias no tenían tiempo que perder. 

Monroe y Hank se acercaron y ella les entregó las armas. Estaban preparado para cualquier circunstancia y cucualquier tipo de   
wessen que se les pusiera por delante. En el caso de Eric, esperaban atraparlo con vida y según el consejo de Rosalee y Monroe, llevarlo ante el conejo para que lo juzgaran.

Sin embargo su verdadero y único interés, era encontrar a Nick y sacarlo de aquel infierno de una vez. Tan sólo podían imaginar   
lo que Eric le habría hecho hasta ese momento. Renard ya les había contado como se las gastaba su hermano, como se divertía torturando a sus prisioneros y como, en cierta forma afortunadamente, como matarlos no era una de sus primeras ideas.

\- Muy bien, vamos allá. - Dijo de pronto Hank.

\- Si Renard estaba en lo cierto y conoce bien a su hermano, Eric ya le ha descubierto y eso nos dará por lo menos, unos minutos de margen. - Añadió Monroe.

No se podía creer como había cambiado su vida desde que habían conocido a Nick. Antes era un blutbard que pasaba desapercibido, entretenido con sus relojes y esforzándose por mantener al margen, las ganas de volver a comer carne. Ahora sin embargo, estaba a punto de colarse n la fortaleza de uno de los príncipes wessen, arriesgando su vida para rescatar la de su amigo.

Todos estaba aterrados, todos temían no poder salir de allí con vida, pero ninguno de los tres, ni tampoco Rosalee, atareada en la tienda preparando posibles candidatos y remedios por lo que pudieran ocurrir, pensó en marcharse sin sacar a Nick de aquel lugar.

\- Si los planos son correctos, encontraremos una puerta de servicio a nuestra derecha. 

Las palabras de Hank fueron respondidas, cuando llegaron a la puerta. No estaba cerrada con llave, probablemente los hombres de Eric no esperaban recibir intrusos. El detective abrió, rifle en mano y apuntó, pero el pasillo estaba despierto. Juliet entró tras él; no habían tenido tiempo de enseñarle a usar ningún arma, pero tampoco iba a meterse desarmada en la boca del lobo, así que se había hecho con una maza, no muy pesada. En cuanto a Monroe que entró el último y cerró la puerta de forma sigilosa, llevaba una Ballesta, que el propio Nick le había enseñado a disparar y un cuchillo escondido bajo la ropa, siempre era mejor prevenir que curar.

Caminaron por el pasillo, girando en las esquinas que habían estudiado en el mapa, buscando las escaleras que bajaran a los calabozos. Según les había docho su prisionero, Eric dejaba a los presos en, el sótano, como si de las antiguas mazmorras medievales se tratara.

*

Renard había caído tendido sobre el cuerpo de Nick y pese a que su peso molestaba al detective en su estado, Nick no protestó y rodeó el cuerpo del príncipe con una mano y con la otra trataba, inútilmente, de detener la hemorragia en el vientre del capitán.  
\- No te agobies tanto, Nick, voy a mori en cuestión de minutos, - El grimm se puso tenso al escuchar eso, pero le dejó seguir hablando. - pero fue mi decisión venir. Ya te lo he dicho, tenía que darles tiempo a los demás.

\- Eres un imbécil. ¿Lo sabías? Un imbécil egoísta. - Nick se separó un momento del capitán, arrancó un poco de tela de su camisa y la apretó contra la herida. Él color azul pronto se tiñó de rojo por la sangre. - No puedes tomar una decisión así tu sólo. Sacrificsrte por mi no es la solución.

\- No se trata de mi, Nick. - Renard cerró los ojos un momento para recuperar el aliento. Notaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. - Nunca te lo he dicho. Pero desde aquella noche, desde que nos acostamos, quedamos unidos para el resto de nuestras vidas. - Sonrió agotado y sintió como Nick apretaba sus manos contra él. - Aquella noche prometí protegerse, como se que desde aquel momento, sientes que debes protegerme a mi.

Nick no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero era cierto. Algo en su interior había cambiado para siempre aquella noche, mientras Renard se corría en dentro de él, como si una voz en su mente, le hablara sobre la unión eterna que acababa de juntar sus vidas y sus espíritus.

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero que mueras por mi?

\- Entonces piensa en el bebé. No sólo se trata de... - Renard tosió y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Pequeños puntos negros aparecieron delante de él, eso no podía ser una buena señal.

\- Tienes que aguantar, precisamente por el bebé. Tal vez seas el padre y... Siento por no habértelo dicho antes. Pero tenía miedo... Tengo miedo que sea de Eric. Pero si es tu hijo, necesitará un padre.

Renard se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada fija en la pared y por un momento, Nick se temió lo peor, hasta que el capitán lanzó un gemido de dolor. Después de pasar gran parte de su infancia escapando de una familia que lo quería matar, tener un hijo no había sido una preocupación, como no lo había sido cuando pensó que jamás encontraría a la persona adecuada para estar a su lado. Cuando apareció Nick, lo último en lo que habría pensado, era que el detective pudiera quedarse en estado de él. Pero ahora, de pronto, el pequeño que crecía en el vientre de Nick, se había convertido, junto al grimm, en el tesoro más importante y preciado que tenía Renard.

\- Estoy aquí por vosotros dos. - Dijo por fin. - Y mi hermano está disfrutando tanto viéndome sufrir, que no volverá aquí hasta que mi cadáver comience a oler. 

\- Entonces tienes que seguir vivo, para protegernos a los dos.

El capitán estaba demasiado cansado y débil para protestar o tan siquiera decir algo, así que tan sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la voz de Nick que seguía hablándole y por sus dedos, que acariciaba su cabello cariñosamente.

\- Todavía no se si este bebé es tuyo, tampoco se si será un niño o una niña. - El rostro de Nick dibujó una sonrisa infantil, jamás hubiera pensado hacerse esas preguntas, no por lo menos, sobre el bebé que estaba a punto de tener él. - Con todo lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera he pensado en nombres. ¿Alguna idea? 

El silencio del capitán, le dijo que Renard se había quedado dormido o inconsciente. Todavía no se podía creer que se hubiera interpuesto al disparo. Le había salvado la vida, cuando en teoría si las historias que había oído sobre la realeza y los grimm eran verdaderas, debería ser él quien arriesgara su vida por Renard.

Se preguntó si lo había hecho por el bebé, después de todo, podía ser su heredero, si es que Renard tenía algún derecho al trono y no por la vida de Nick. Eso tendría más sentido, después de lo frío y distante que era el capitán con él.

Entonces se dio cuenta, no había pensado en ello hasta ese momento, porque habían sucedido demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo; pero de ptonto cayó en la cuenta de que Renard llevaba meses cuidando de él, alejándolo de los casos más problemáticos, aceptando las excusas sobre sus retrasos al trabajo, las nauseas y los mareos, sin preguntar; le había salvado de aquella escena con Monroe en la comisaría sin atosigarle luego a preguntas sobre lo ocurrido y cuando habían estado a punto de enrolarse otra vez y Nick había salido corriendo... Entonces había sido diferente y les había llevado a ese momento, a tener a Renard a punto del morir entre sus brazos.

De pronto, la puerta de su celda se abrió de nuevo y cuando Nick creía Wu se trataba de sus amigos, que por fin los habían encontrado; se encontró, para su absoluta desesperación con dos tipos enormes, que le recordaban mucho a aquel ogro que había estado a punto de matarle; si tenía que enfrentarse a esos dos, estaba seguro que no saldría con vida. Tras ellos, Eric, con la misma expresión serena y tranquila de antes, como si ni hubiera ocurrido nada, como si le hubiera dejado unas horas antes, como si no hubiera disparado a Renard en el pecho. Finalmente, un paso por detrás de él, caminaba Adalidn, su mirada puesta en el suelo, como si no quisiera mirar a Nick a los ojos o no deseará saber lo que le había sucedido al capitán. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja, cubierta por un paño blanco.

Nick se estremeció, al comprender que aquello no podía terminar bien.

\- La presencia de mi hermano aquí, significa que tus amigos no andarán muy lejos, así que tendré que acelera mis planes.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Protestó Nick apretando los dientes con rabia.

Eric hizo un gesto a sus dos hombres, se acercaron al detective, cogiéndolo uno por cada brazo lo tiraron al suelo, aunque uno sólo de ellos, podría haber hecho lo mismo. 

No se podía mover, le habían crucificado en el suelo, los brazos extendidos, aplastados por la enorme fuerza de los dos gigantes y las piernas, ligeramente recogidas, de lo contrario el vientre apenas le dejaba respirar. A continuación, Adalidn se acercó a él, se arrodilló y destapó la bandeja dejando ver dos jeringuillas llenas con un líquido azul y otro rojo.

\- No hagas esto, por favor. - Le suplicó Nick en voz baja, deseando que nadie más lo escuchara.- Tu misma dijiste que no te gustaba esto. Renard se muere y yo... ¿Qué es lo vas a hacerme? - Gritó desesperado a Eric.

\- Mira que eres presumido, Nick, no siempre se trata de ti. Tengo mis dudas sobre mi paternidad de ese bebé... En realidad se que no es mío, pero después de hacer unas cuantas investigaciones he descubierto la forma de cambiar eso.

\- No se te ocurra intentar hacerle nada a mi bebé. Juro que te mataré.

\- Muy bien, además creo que sólo será un motivo más por el que vas a querer matarme. - Eric asintió cuando Adalidn le miró, ella suspiró resignada y cogió la jeringuilla azul. - Los antiguos libros de ciencia wessen hablan de estas dos pócimas, muy raras en el mundo. La primera, se inyecta en la futura madre, tu en este caso y vacía al bebé del ADN paterno durante unos minutos.  
Entonces lo llamaban magia, decían que se extraía el alma del padre.

Eric río satisfecho al ver a uno de sus hombres obligando a Nick a extender el brazo y Adalidn, inyectándole la sustancia azul. Nick se removió, intentó luchar, pero definitivamente, aquellos dos tipo eran mucho más fuertes que el y no pudo hacer nada.   
Desvió la mirada de Eric, tampoco quiso mirar a Adalidn. Por mucho que unas horas antes, tal vez días, le hubiera dicho que no le gustaba lo que Eric estaba haciendo; estaba convencido que no le iba a ayudar, ni siquiera si se trataba de salvar la vida de Renard. Así que, finalmente, decidió concentrarse en el capitán; aunque Renard estuviera inconsciente, mirarle, fijarse simplemente en él le hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo y desde luego, le daba las fuerzas suficientes para no mostrar a Eric, el miedo que le invadía.

\- La segunda pócima, - Continuó diciendo Eric. - Es, según mi humilde opinión, mucho más misteriosa que la primera, porque nos permite integrar en el interior del nonato, el ADN de otro hombre y por tanto, hacer que el padre de la criatura sea otro. El problema, - Eric hizo un nuevo gesto a sus hombres, ambos sabían lo que hacer y tan solo necesitaron la indicación de su jefe para moverse. - Es que esta pócima solo hace efecto durante el acto sexual.  
\- ¡No! - Gritó Nick, pero a nadie pareció importarle.

Uno de los dos hombres se apartó de él para colocarse a la altura de sus piernas y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Nick forcejeó, por mucho que estuviera agotado y débil por la fiebre y la mala alimientanción de los últimos días, no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles. No había duda que esos hombres eran ogros, extremadamente fuertes y contra más fuerza usaba para liberarse, más daño se hacía él mismo.

Eric se acercó, un hombre, al que Nick había prestado atención hasta ese momento, apareció en la puerta y le quitó la chaqueta, para plegarla y colocarla en su hombro.

\- Te lo advierto. - Gruñó Nick. - No se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima.  
\- Me gustan tus amenazas, pero después de esto, te convertirás en el sirviente que debes ser y me tratarás con más respeto. Quiero que dejes todo ese odio para mis enemigos. Serás el mejor grimm que ha conocido mi familia.

Eric se aflojó la corbata y se quitó el cinturón. Nick tembló, aquella imagen le hizo recordar la primera vez que el príncipe le había puesto las manos encima y ahora iba a hacerle lo mismo, iba a tocarle a… a… Cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza, como si eso fuera hacer que que todo aquel terrible momento pasara de repente.

Notó la segunda jeringuilla entrando en su brazo y en esta ocasión también un intenso calor se apoderó de él, mucho más fuerte que la primera vez, que pronto pasó a un segundo plano cuando notó las manos de Eric sobre sus caderas.

\- Terminemos de una vez con los genes de mi hermano.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, con la patada que le dio Hank y entró con el arma en la mano. Tras él, Monroe y Juliet, también armados, siguieron el plan que habían organizado desde el principio, al menos eso era menos aterrador que imaginar todo lo que podía salir mal.

\- Aléjate de él, Eric. - Dijo Hank, que en unas pocas zancadas había llegado hasta el grupo y apuntaba con el arma a Adalidn. - Aléjate o le pegaré un tiro a ella.

\- No, no lo harás. - Eric se puso en pie con una horrible sonrisa en los labios. - Todavía estás enamorado de ella, no la matarás.

\- Tienes razón, él no lo hará. - Juliet entró en la sala con una pistola en la mano, que ni Hank, ni Monroe, le habían visto esconder bajo la ropa. - Pero yo si, esa zorra nos ha hecho mucho daño ya. Así que no vas a acercarte a Nick, - Miró a Renard tirado en el suelo, con un enorme charco de sangre a su alrededor. - y nos vas a dejar salir de aquí, Monroe, coge al capitán, Hank…

\- Voy a por Nick.

\- ¿De verdad pensáis que arriesgaría todo mi plan por ella?

Durante un momento, todos se quedaron en silencio, si no había forma de amenazar a Eric, Juliet sabía que tendría que hacer algo realmente drástico y por segura de si misma que sonara, no se veía con la valentía para disparar a nadie.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que decir nada, porque alguien se le adelantó.

\- Creía en ti Eric, te quería y te hubiera seguido al fin del mundo. - Adalidn se separó de Nick, no había llegado a inyectable toda la pócima. - Te quiero Eric, pero ahora veo que no soy más que algo que te es útil.

\- Adalidn, necesito gente útil, no busco una novia. Si haces bien tu trabajo, serás recompensada, siempre lo has sabido.

\- Si, pero no hablamos de la misma recompensa y desde luego, no me uní a ti para matar a...

\- Sean, todo es sobre Sean siempre. Tu hermano debe morir y el grimm debe convertirse en el sirveinte más eficiente y el pequeño que traerá al mundo...

\- Mis sentimientos por ti, me han alejado de la realidad. - Adalidn lanzó una rápida mirada a Juliet y Hank. - Os daré unos minutos de ventaja.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Eric obtuvo la respuesta cuando Adalidn le lanzó la jeringuilla y le acertó en el brazo. El príncipe protestó y dio un paso atrás, sosteniéndose el brazo tras quitarse la aguja.

Hank asintió y les hizo un nuevo gesto a los demás para que se pusieran en marcha de nuevo, tal y como habían planeado.  
A Monroe no le fue fácil hacerse con el cuerpo de Renard, pero Hank no lo tuvo mucho más fácil para cargar con Nick. El detective estaba medio inconsciente y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, así que, Hank se hizo con él y permitió que Nick apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro. Lo escuchó gemir, pero no tenía tiempo de reconfortarlo y simplemente tiró de él, arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación. 

Juliet fue la última en salir, con el arma en la mano, sin dejar de apuntar a Eric y su gente. Hacía tanto tiempo que tenía ganas de hacerle pagar a Adalidn por todo el daño que les había causado y por un momento, estuvo tentada a usar el arma; pero no tenía tiempo para eso, tenían que sacar de allí a Nick y además, Renard, estaba gravemente herido y tenían que llevarlo cuanto antes al hospital.

\- La próxima vez estaremos preparados para defendernos. - Dijo Juliet antes de salir. - Te recomiendo no acercarte a Nick ni a ninguno de nosotros.

Los dos ogros corrieron hasta la puerta con movimientos excesivamente torpes, el primero en llegar cogió el pomo de la puerta, pero lo soltó al instante al notar que le ardía la palma.

\- Raiz de Roble. - Dijo el hombre frotánose la mano herida. - No podré abrir la puerta.

Eric se acercó y trató de abrir, pero los intrusos habían puesto más de un hechizo, no sería fácil salir de allí.


	10. Chapter 10

Pese las continuas súplicas de Nick, Hank no detuvo n la furgoneta hasta que decidió que estaba a una distancia aceptable de aquel lugar. Obviamente, Eric podría dar con ellos, pero si se mantenían ocultos y ponían algún que otro hechizo de protección en la tienda de especias, dejarían un poco de tiempo para que Nick y el capitán pidieran recuperar fuerzas.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, Nick salió del vehículo como una exhalación y cayó de rodillas al suelo. No tardó en vomitar, en sentir que descargaba todo lo que Eric le había hecho en aquellos días. Se tambaleó al intentar levantarse, pero pronto tuvo a Hank a su lado, sosteniéndole, mirándole en silencio. Nick asintió con un gesto agotado y juntos regresaron al coche.

No hubo conversación en todo el camino, Renard estaba inconsciente, Nick no aguantaba mucho despierto y los demás no sabían que decir. Se miraban, preguntándose cómo había podido llegar a ocurrir todo aquello y como saldrían d semejante situación, pero por más que lo pensaban, la solución no parecía estar cerca.

Finamente llegaron a la tienda. De nuevo, Monroe tuvo que cargar con el capitán; se sentía extraño al hacer algo así, siempre se imaginó que su relación con la realeza wessen sería muy distinta. En cuanto a Nick, aunque despierto y capaz de caminar, estaba demasiado débil y descolocado como para moverse por si miman, así que nada más bajar del coche, Juliet fue hasta él y rodeó su cintura. El detective le sonrió de la forma más cálida y agradecida que pudo y juntos entraron en el establecimiento.

Rosalee había preparado dos camas, como si ya supiera de antemano, que las cosas iban a salir terriblemente mal. Juliet acomodó a Nick en una y se arrodilló frente a él para comenzar a quitarle la ropa sucia. Le habían dejado todos aquellos días con la misma ropa, así que ahora tanto la camisa, rota y desgarrada por algunas partes, como los pantalones, tenían manchas de todo tipo encima. Juliet no estaba segura de querer saber lo que eran todas ellas.

Le quitó la camisa y respiró aliviada al ver que no había hematomas o golpes visibles sobre su piel. Deslizó la mano por el vientre abultado de su ex y sonrió al notar, casi de forma automática, una patada.

\- El bebé está bien.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Nick agarró la mano de su amiga con fuerza y clavó sus ojos sobre los de ella. - ¿El bebé está bien de verdad? Eric... - Desvió la mirada, no estaba seguro si estaba dispuesto a contarle todo lo ocurrido, pero la salud de su futuro hijo era mucho más importante. - Eric me ha hecho algo, me ha dado... Lo ha llamado pócima, parecía... Ese hombre está completamente loco. Quería... ¿No es posible cambiar el ADN del bebe?

Tuvo que dejar de hablar cuando su respiración comenzó a ser demasiado acelerada. Agarró la sábana de la cama con demasiada fuerza y se quedó mirando a la nada durante un momento. Por más que lo intentaba, los recuerdos, de apenas un par de horas antes, se acumulaban en su cabeza, mostrándose delante de él una y otra vez.

La mano de Juliet acariciando su mejilla le hizo regresar a la realidad. Le estaba orando a los ojos y no hacían ningún esfuerzo por ocultar una profunda compasión y el dolor por no haber podido ayudarle antes. 

\- Deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de esto. - Le dijo su amiga con voz tranquila. - Necesitas descansar. Has pasado por mucho y... - Si al menos tuviera lado las palabras adecuadas para pedirle perdón por no haber podido evitar que todo aquello ocurriera. - Estás agotado y tanto tu como el bebé necesitáis descansar. No oye preocupéis, esta vez, Eric no podrá llegar hasta vosotros.

\- ¿Y el capitán? ¿Cómo está Sean?

Todavía se le hacía extraño usar el nombre de pila para hablar de Renard, pero habían cambiado tantas cosas entre ellos en tan poco tiempo. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre el bebé y sobre lo que eso podría suponer para su relación. Antes de aquella pesadilla, habían estado besándose y apuntó de terminar en la cama de Renard. Eso si que habría cambiado su relación para siempre.

Pero Eric había disparado al capitán, o a él y Renard se había interpuesto, todavía no lo tenía claro. Pero estaba seguro que le había salvado la vida, a cambio de estar a punto de morir él mismo; se había sacrificado por él y por el bebé. Ahora Renard sabía el gran secreto, sabía que el bebé podía ser suyo y había preferido sacrificar su propia vida por ellos. Nick se preguntó si eso significaba que Renard había tomado una decisión, si había elegido quedarse con Nick y el que podía ser su futuro hijo o sólo lo había hecho por amistad y porque Nick estaba demasiado débil para cuidar de si mismo.

No podría perdonarse que Renard muriera por su culpa, que Eric ganara finalmente la particular guerra que estaba librando con su hermano. Estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a los villanos y por el momento los buenos ganaban, Hank y él metían a los malos en la cárcel. Eric no podía ser ahora una excepción, no podía salirse con la suya; Renard no podía morir sin que Nick hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser sincero con él y decirle cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- No te voy a mentir. Termos que llevarlo a un hospital, Rosalee no puede hacer mucho por él aquí. - Juliet se sentó junto a Nick, al ver que su rostro paciencia de golpe. - Pero Rosalee y Monroe dicen que un hospital aria peligroso para Renard.

\- Un hospital será el primer lugar en el que Eric nos buscará.

\- Es lo mismo que han dicho los demás, incluso Hank. Pero el capitán está herido, le han disparado y es grave, necesita médicos y máquinas que lo monitoricen. Probablemente necesitará, sangre, ha pedido mucha. - Juliet se dio cuenta tarde que había hablado más de la cuenta. - Lo siento, ya sabes que hablo demasiado cuando esto nerviosa. Renard esta bastante mal, pero parece que Monroe y Rosalee saben algo que no quieren compartir con nosotros.

Se había dado cuenta nada más llegar a la rienda, incluso antes, mientras habían estado en el coche y Juliet se había dado cuenta que Monroe no le quitaba la vista de encima al capitán, como si esperara ver que ocurriera algo. Al llegar a la tienda de especias, Mnroe y Rosalee habían comenzado a ocuparse del capitán; lo habían acomodado en un pequeño cuarto privado y apenas le habían contado nada ni a Hank ni a ella.

\- Tengo que ir a verle. 

Nick se levantó o al menos eso fue lo que intentó, porque antes de darse cuenta, estaba a punto de caer sobre la cama de nuevo, de no ser porque Juliet le sostuvo en pie, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura.

\- Lo que tu necesitas es descansar. ¿Te das cuenta por todo lo que has pasado? Claro que te das cuenta, perdona. Lo que quiero decir es que, ahora estáis a salvo y nosotros nos ocuparemos de Renard. Tu ribete, duerme y descansa. Lo peor ya ha pasado.

Nick daría lo que fuera por pensar que eso era cierto, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza que todavía quedaba un largo camino por delante. Además estaba la presión que le oprimía el pecho, como una enorme bota que no le dejará respirar. Esperaba que tan sólo fueran los nervios y la angustia por lo vivido durante aquellos días, pero algo le decía que se trataba de algo más.

Finalmente, Juliet logró hacer que se acostara, le hizo tomar un calmante muy suave para ayudarle a dormir y cuando verdaderamente comprobó que se había quedado dormido, salió de la habitación. Antes de dejarle, le dijo que tenía que extraerse una pequeña muestra de sangre para comprobar que todo estaba bien y ahora, nada más cerrarla puerta, se quedó mirando el franquito con el líquido rojo en su interior.

Había visto a Adalidn a punto de inyectar algo a Nick y por lo que le había dicho el detective, ya le habían hecho beber otro producto. Daría lo que fuera por poder investigar lo que eran las dos pócimas como las había llamado Nick y averigua si realmente le habían hecho algún daño.

A esas alturas ya sabía que Eric era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya y si ya había averiguado que el bebé no era suyo... Sólo podía imaginar lo que pretendía hacérsela Nick y al bebé. Guardó la pequeña probeta con la sangre en el bolsillo de su cazadora y se encaminó hacia el otro dormitorio, tal vez aunque Monroe y Rosalee no quisieran y a pesar de no ser médico, sino veterinaria, tal vez podía ayudarles con Renard.

Llamó una vez a la puerta, pero al no obtener respuesta, entró sin más, no me habían metido en todo ese mundo de wessen y grimms para dejarla al margen.

\- Creo que esto hará que la herida sane antes, aún así, tendrás que descansar durante unos días.

En cualquier otra circunstancia la frase de Monroe habría hecho a Juliet sentir mucho más aliviada y tranquila. En este caso, sin embargo acababa de dejarle sin palabras.

Todavía no le habían visto cuando entró en la habitación, ni Renard recostado en la cama, ni Rosalee que le estaba cambiando la venda que cubría la herida de su vientre, ni Monroe que cogía el vaso de agua de manos del capitán. Por eso Juliet tuvo un momento para observar la herida. No era una experta en heridas de bala, no era algo habitual en sus pacientes de la clínica veterinaria, pero no hacía falta serlo para comprobar que aquella herida, no era precisamente mortal, apenas sangraba y su color indicaba que estaba ya cerca de terminar de curarse, como si fuera una herida antigua.

\- Juliet. - Dijo por fin Renard mirándola. Parecía sorprendido por su presencia allí, pero no tanto como lo estaba ella viendo aquella escena.

\- Veo que estás... mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Cómo es posible que...

\- Siento no habérselo contado antes. - Rosalee se incorporó, tiro a la basura las vendas sucias de sangre usar limpió las manos. - No es algo que ni siquiera sepan muchos wessen. 

\- Hace tiempo conseguí unos antiguos libros sobre la realeza y, bueno algunas de las características que los hacen diferentes al resto de nosotros. - Monroe se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso. - Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera algo real. Parecía más algo de leyendas.

\- Estás casi recuperado. - Dijo Juliet sin dejar de mirar al capitán en la cama. - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y por qué. No nos habéis dicho nada? Casi he tenido que atar a Nick a la cama para que no viniera hasta aquí. Esta casi más preocupado por ti que por él mismo.

Estaba tan enfadada, incluso furiosa. Con todo lo que había sucedido, después de arriesgar su vida por salvarle, ahora Renard seguía ocultando cosas. Se quedó donde estaba, no se iba a mover de allí hasta que tuviera las respuestas que quería.

\- Soy medio humano,- El capitán intentó incorporarse, pero todavía estaba demasiado débil para moverse con normalidad. - Mi padre, el reuma tuvo una aventura con mi madre, una humana, alguien que desde luego no era wessen. De esa relación salí yo, un bastardo, un mestizo. Por eso, cuando me interpuso entre la bala y Nick, no estaba seguro si la fortaleza de la familia real, correría por mis venas, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, tenía que proteger a Nick y al bebé.

\- Entonces, ¿Tu vida no corre peligro? ¿Cuánto importar tardarás en recuperarte completamente?

Remate se encogió de hombros y miró a Rosalee.

\- Eso depende de lo que diga la doctora. - Juliet se sorprendió al escuchar al capitán hacer algo parecido a una broma. - Sin los cuidados de Rosalee, creo que necesitaría mucho más tiempo para estar en plena forma.

-Yo tampoco puedo estar muy segura, nunca me he encontrado con algo así. - Dijo Rosalee tímidamente. - Pero, supongo que un par de días será suficiente. 

\- Por el momento nos quedaremos aquí, hemos protegido la tienda con todos los hechizos posibles y trampas contra Eric. - Intervino Monroe, aunque a Juliet no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de asentimiento y aprobación que le hizo Remate antes de que comenzara a hablar. No se podía creer que aquel respeto feudal hacia un supuesto príncipe, siguiera haciéndose en el presente. - Renard necesitará, al menos, dos días para recuperarse completamente.

\- Pero es Nick quien debe descansar. - Le cortó el capitán. - Tal vez su cuerpo este bien en cuestión de horas, pero le vi en aquella celda. Estaba asustado, aterrado incluso y sólo él sabe lo que le ha hecho mi hermano. Si le ha puesto una mano encima... Vosotros le conocéis mejor que yo. - Por algún motivo que ninguno de los tres comprendió Renard no ocultó lo mucho que le apenaba eso. - Pero creo que intentará hacerse el fuerte y no decir nada. No podemos permitirlo, a la larga esa carga le pasará una terrible factura.

Juliet no era policía, pero Nick le había hablado muchas veces sobre las secuelas que sufría las víctimas de secuestros o abusos. Jamás habría imaginado que el detective acabaría convirtiéndose en una de ellas, con sus miedos, los horribles recuerdos... Sólo esperaba ser capaz de cuidarle y ayudarle.

*

Nick despertó sobresaltado, con la extraña sensación de caer por un terrible abismo. Abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Se incorporó en la cama y trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo cansado y magullado no se lo permitió. Supuso que había pasado unas cuantas horas durmiendo y que se había hecho de noche, tal vez incluso los demás también se habían ido a dormir.

\- Así que el bebé no se mío. 

La voz, le sobresaltó de nuevo y dio un respingo. Provenía de la puerta de la habitación, miró hacia allí y vio a Monroe ahí plantado, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho.   
Más relajado al comprobar que se trataba de su amigo, Nick se movió lentamente para levantarse.

\- Eric dijo... Pero quien sabe, tal vez mentía, me dio a entender que el bebé es de Renard.

\- Es lo que ocurre cuando te acuestas con tantos tíos diferentes. Que al final no sabes de quien es el bebé.

Nick se llevó las manos al vientre en un gesto protector. No se imaginaba que unas palabras pudieran doler tanto, pero viniendo de uno de sus mejores amigos...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? Pareces celoso.

\- ¿Celoso yo? No podría estar celoso de alguien que se mete en la cama del primero que se le pone por delante. Menos mal que esa criatura no es mía. Así puedo hacerte desaparecer de mi vida por completo.

\- Monroe...

\- No has hecho más que darme problemas desde que nos conocemos. Me han pegado por tu culpa, quien me mandaría a mi frecuentar a un grimm, apenas tengo tiempo de trabajar en mis relojes, siempre solucionando tus dudas como si fuera una jodida enciclopedia y encima me reduces para meterme en tu cama, follarte e intentar que te dejara preñado.

Cada palabra de Monroe se clavó en su corazón un poco más hondo, hasta hacer que las piernas el temblaran y casi hacerle caer al suelo. No pudo contestarle, ni siquiera estaba enojado por escucharle decir algo así; tan sólo le había dejado sin palabras porque de pronto, Nick se dio cuenta, que no conocía en absoluto a su amigo.

\- Déjale. - Dijo una nueva voz, al mismo tiempo que otra sombra aparecía en la puerta. 

\- ¡Capitán! Dios mío, Eric te disparó y estás en pie. ¿Cómo es posible?

Camino hacia Renard, de pronto se sentía feliz, por un momento ya no le importaba lo que le había dicho Monroe. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio la expresión en el rostro del capitán, fría, impersonal, como si no fuera más que un extraño para él y tan dura, que por un momento le hizo sentir nauseas.

\- Nick, no sabes lo mucho que he pensado en ti últimamente. - Comenzó a decir Renard. - Desde que supe que mi hermano te había secuestrado y que estabas esperando un bebé. Pensé que era mío y todo esto era una de sus venganzas.

\- El bebé es tuyo. - Nick dio un paso más hacia el capitán, sin dejar de mirarle, pero con la sensación de que algo iba horriblemente mal. - Eric me lo dijo, por eso ha intentando... Me dio algo quiera volver a... - Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Probablemente Renard no sabía todo lo que Eric le había hecho y no se sentís todavía con fuerzas para contárselo. - El caso es que tu hermano está loco y creía poder cambiar el ADN del bebé para convertirse en el padre.

\- ¿Y de verdad crees en las mentiras de mi hermano? Creía que eras mucho más inteligente Nick. Has dejado que Eric jugara contigo desde el principio. - Nick abrió la boca para protestar, pero no logró hacerlo. No se podía creer que sus amigos y sobretodo el hombre que había estado a punto de morir por salvarle la vida, le estuvieran diciendo semejantes cosas. - Te has arrodillado delante de mi hermano, te has metido en su cama y ahora vas a darle un heredero. Vas a ser el perfecto grimm para el, Nick, servicial y preparado para que te folleto cuando quiera.

\- ¡No! Eric me violó, abusó de mi cuando me secuestró la primera vez, yo no... Yo no... Tenéis que creerme, por favor. Yo jamás haría algo así.

\- Entonces veo que lo disimulas muy mal.

Una mano rodeando su pecho y otra acariciando su vientre le quitaron el aliento. Se volvió y vio horrorizado que allí estaba Eric, sonriente, triunfal, mirando a su hermano como si le estuviera enseñando la hermosa pieza que había cazado.

\- Eres mío Nick. Sean nunca quiso tomar posesión realmente de ti y marcarte como es debido, así que me permití el lujo de hacerlo yo mismo. 

\- No soy propiedad de nadie. - Nick intentó liberarse del abrazo, pero era demasiado fuerte. - Capitán, por favor... 

Pero tanto Renard como Monroe se estaba difuminando delante de sus ojos.

\- Has bebido mi semilla Nick. ¿Es que no has leído los libros de los antiguos grimm? Ellos sí que eran superficiales, se arrodillarse delante de su rey sin tener que decirles nada. Contigo fue un poco más difícil, pero no negaré que fue divertido darte de comer.

Estaba a punto de vomitar, pero cerró los ojos y se contuvo, hacia ya mucho que se había prometido no mostrar sus debilidades a Eric.

\- Todos te han abandonado Nick, les das asco, les has traicionado y cuando nazca la criatura que llevas dentro y vean que realmente es mía, tranquilo que ellos mismos se desharán del bebé.

\- ¡No!

* 

Hank entró en la tienda y fue directamente a la trastienda. Había salido disparado de la comisaría sin dar explicaciones porque ya llamada de Juliet era mucho más importante. Allí estaban todos esperándolo y por mucho que le sorprendió ver a Renard, casi completamente recuperado, no preguntó.

\- ¿Qué es eso de que Nick se ha ido?

\- No se lo que ha pasado, - Contestó Juliet. - He ido a verle, le llevaba algo de comer y la cama estaba vacía.

\- No podemos dejar que vaya sólo por ahí, Eric le puede encontrar.

\- Ya he pensado en ello. - Intervino de pronto Renard. - Juliet, vete al laboratorio con la sangre que recogiste de Nick, asegúrate que tanto él como el bebé están bien. Rosalee quédate aquí, por si... Por si ocurre cualquier cosa. Monroe y Hank conmigo. Tenemos que encontrar a Nick antes de que lo haga mi hermano otra vez.


	11. Chapter 11

Hank llevaba conduciendo un buen rato y desde que habían salido de la tienda de especias, ninguno de ellos había dicho una sola palabras. El detective no comprendía como era posible que Renard estuviera ya en pie y que apenas se notara que acabara de dispararle, pero dado todo lo que había descubierto sobre los wessen y su realeza, no supo como preguntar por ello. 

Por su parte, Monroe no se sentía especiamente cómodo junto al príncipe, viéndolo como un igual o trabajando juntos para encontrar a Nick. Había escuchado tantas historias sobre la realeza, sobre las horribles cosas que podían llegar a pasarle a los wessen que incumplían las normas, que no se podía creer que ahora estuviera en medio de una guerra entre los dos hermanos que podían estar disputándose al trono, que le costaba imaginar como acabarían las cosas para él o para Rosalee.

Todavía no le había dicho a ninguno de sus amigos que Rosalee estaba embarazada; ya se podía imaginar que cualquiera de ellos tratarían de sacarles de todo aquel lío, pero no lo haría, no hasta que hubieran encontrado a Nick y estuvieran seguros que estaba a salvo; estaba seguro que si la situación fuera al contrario, el grimm haría lo mismo por él.

Miró de soslayo al capitán, sentado en la parte delantera del coche, junto con Hank. No haciá mucho que lo conocía; hacía un par de meses, tan sólo había oído a Nick hablar del capitán de su comisaría y ahora sabía que era un wessen, un príncipe, el hombre que había dejado en estado a Nick, el culpable de que su mejor amigo estuviera pasando por los peores meses de toda su vida. una parte de él estaba terriblemente enojado con Renard por como había hecho las cosas desde el principio, sin embargo, otra le estaba agradecido por haber tomado las riendas de toda aquella locura.

Cogió el teléfono, necesitaba hacer algo o de lo contrario iba a volverse loco de tanto pensar.

\- Eddie, - Dijo en cuanto escuchó la voz de su amigo al otro lado del teléfono. - Necesitamos tu ayuda.

\- Claro, aunque supongo que se trata de Nick y de… - Eddie tardó unos segundos en contestar y cuando lo hizo bajó el volumen de su voz, como si temiera que alguien más le escuchara al otro lado del teléfono. - de ese príncipe que ha llegado de Europa, Eric creo que se llama, pero no pienses que se nada sobre él.

\- Si, se trata de eso pero es Nick quien nos preocupa… han pasado algunas cosas y, bueno, - Monroe miró a Renard en el asiento delantero, esperando ver que el capitán reaccionara de alguna forma a su conversación, pero no parecía que lo estuviera escuchando. - hemos perdido a Nick.

\- ¿Cómo que habéis perdido a Nick? Es un policia, un grimm, creía que podía cuidar de si mismo. Bueno, me gusta ayudarle, claro que me gusta, pero está ese príncipe y bueno también he oído que ha salido a la luz un príncipe aquí en Portland y…

\- Eddie, no se trata de empezar una guerra; Nick está en problemas, necesita a sus amigos y tenemos que dar con él antes que lo haga la gente de Eric, si vuelve a dar con él, posiblemente no tengamos otra opción para encontrarle.

Hubo silencio durante un momento al otro lado del teléfono y Monroe pensó que su amigo iba a colgar. Era cierto, necesitaban toda la ayuda necesaria para encontrar a Nick y hablaba en serio al decirle que aquella podía ser la última oportunidad para mantener a salvo al detective.

\- La cosa parece seria y Nick nunca ha duda en meterse en problemas por mi o mi familia. ¿Qué es lo qu tengo que hacer?

\- Muchas gracias Eddie, necesitamos todos los ojos posibles para dar con él. necesitamos a alguien que vigile la casa de Nick y Juliet, por si aparece por allí.

\- Si, claro, puedo hacerlo, tengo trabajo por allí, incluso puedo entrar, Juliet me pidió que le echara un vistazo al horno, también a la nevera. Podría pasar el día entero en la casa, seguro que eso hace sentir mejor a Nick cuando regrese. Un momento, ¿Qué es eso de que habéis perdido a Nick? Quiero decir, bueno ya se que seguramente no me lo puedes decir…

\- Eddie, Eddie. No vas a meterte en problema si eso es lo que te preocupa, solo necesitamos encontrar a Nick. 

\- Si, claro, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Encontraremos a Nick.

\- Una cosa Eddie. Si le ves, si encuentras a Nick, - Monroe no estaba muy seguro como decir aquello, pero tenía que avisar a Eddie para que no el cogiera por sorpresa el nuevo estado de su amigo. - Algunas cosas han cambiado y Nick no es el mismo últimamente y precisamente por eso, nos necesita.

Eddie asintió, sin hacer más preguntas, incluso parecía haber perdido los nervios, prometió pasar el resto del día por los alrededores de la casa, hasta que Nick apareciera. 

Al colgar el teléfono, el silencio volvió a apoderarse del coche durante un buen rato. Todavía les quedaba una buena parte de la ciudad por revisar hasta encontrar a su amigo y sin la más mínima pista sobre donde podía haber ido o donde se encontraba ahora, no les sería fácil conserguirlo. 

Ya habían acordado con Rosalee que ella se quedaría permanentemente en la tienda por si Nick decidía regresar allí, mientras que Juliet había decidido ir directamente a la caravana, uno de los lugares más probables a los que Nick podía acudir. Finalmente ellos, estaban allí, recorriendo la ciudad, sin saber a donde ir o que hacer para encontrar a su amigo.

\- ¿Ya sabéis si es niño o niña? - Preguntó de pronto Renard, sin cambiar el tono de su voz o tan sin quiera volverse hacia Monroe.

\- Un momento, ¿Rosalee está embarazada? - Hank se alegró de poder hablar de otra cosa y apartar, aunque solo fuera por un momento el miedo a que le hubiera ocurrido algo terrible a Nick. - Enhorabuena, tío, supongo que vamos a tener unos cuantos bebés por aquí.

\- No deberías haber venido, - Continuó diciendo el capitán. - si yo he notado que Rosalee está embarazada, también lo habrá hecho mi hermano y si la atrapa a ella… ¿Qué harías si te hiciera elegir entre Nick y Rosalee? ¿Qué crees que haría yo si te enfrentaras a mi para salvar a la mujer que amas y a tu hijo?

No hubo más conversación en el interior de aquel coche. Desde que le había conocido en persona, Monroe había teido al capitán, sabía que había algo oscuro en él, algo en lo que no se podía confíar sin más. Ahora comprendía lo que era y aunque comprendía las motivaciones del capitán para hablar con tanta dureza, tampoco podía dejar de estremecerse a pensar de lo que ese hombre sería capaz de hacer para cumplir su palabra.

*

Juliet no era una persona especialmente religiosa y desde que era niña y su madre le llevaba la pequeña iglesia católica que había a unas manzanas de su casa, no había vuelto a rezar. Sin embargo, ahora, sentada delante de todos aquellos libros que habían pertenecido a las antiguas generaciones de grimms, no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que hacer que rezar al mismo dios que había rezado su madre para rogar por el bienestar de Nick y para que su amigo y exnovio apareciera pronto.

Nunca había estado allí sola, Nick era el que conocía el orden de aquellos libros, donde estaban los más antiguos o donde buscar la información que podría servirle de algo. Tampoco sabía diferenciar a simple vista cuales estaban escritos en inglés o español y cuales no habría manera de entenderlos. Tampoco tenía idea de que armas podría usar contra Eric o su gente si alguno de ellos tenía la misma idea que ella y aparecían por allí. 

Si eso ocurría, estaría completamente perdida, pero por Nick, por su seguridad, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Llevaba ya casi tres horas perdida entre las páginas de aquellos libros, sintiendo el cuero viejo y rugoso en sus dedos, intentando leer algunas caligrafías ilegibles o términos y nombres de wessens que no había visto nunca, aunque tampoco le extrañaba, no llevaba mucho tiempo en aquel mundo, como para conocer a todas las criaturas. 

Vio rostros expeluznantes, algunos le aterraban aunque no eran más que dibujos, ilustraciones hechas a mano cientos de años atrás y en más e una ocasión, al leer lo que los grimm habían hecho a aquellos pobres infelices, estuvo tentada a cerrar el libro; pero no lo hizo, si había alguna palabra, algún texto que hablara sobre aquello por lo que estaba pasando Nick o que le dijera el motivo por el que había salido corriendo ahora que lo habían liberado de las garras de Eric, lo encontraría y le ayudaría.

Estaba cansada, muchas horas, poca luz y ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo más que un bocado rápido y al terminar el siguiente libro, estuvo tentada a dejarlo definitivamente, pero algo, en la última páginca de aquel gran volumen escrito casi quinientos años antes, llamó su atención.  
Se acercó el libro y volvió a encender a luz que ya había apagado para descansar un poco y comenzó a leer la última página.

"He oído que la unión entre un grimm y el príncipe de oriente próximo ha estado a punto de desatar una guerra entre los hermanos. ¿Puede un príncipe engendrar un heredero con su grimm? Tal vez si fuera el grimm fuera una mujer las cosas serían más simples. ¿Cómo puede el grimm defender a su señor si tiene que mantener a salvo la vida que crece en su interior? Nunca he visto nada semejante, incluso creía que era una burda mentira creada por nuestros enemigos, pero cuando conocí a ese grimm… no se que parentesco tiene conmigo, pero es un grimm, no hay duda, de lo contrario, ese hombre no podría albergar una nueva vida en su interior. "

Juliet sonrió, si hubiera leido aquellas palabras, unos pocos días antes, habría pensado que todo aquello era imposible, un hombre no podía quedarse en estado, por mucho que fuera un grimm. Ahora, desde luego, sabía que debía pensar más allá.

Siguió leyendo, el párrafo todavía no había no había terminado.

"El príncipe extranjero, ante el riesgo de ver crecer al heredero, ha decidido actuar, jamás he visto algo así y por mucho que por mi condición de grimm se que la magia no es más que un conjunto de ciencia y conocimientos antiguos; estas dos pociones, cielo santo, son algo mucho más grande de lo que he visto jamás y su resultado, increible y aterrador."

\- Las pociones… - Dijo Juliet para si misma, casi sorprendida de ver aparecer aquel término. - Bien, veamos que es lo que pueden hacer y que es lo que le han hecho a Nick.

"Cuando el príncipe de Oriente recuperó a su grimm, este ya no era el mismo, a simple vista si, pero no en su interior, sus sueños eran pesadillas que ha terminado por enloquecerle. El hermano extranjero quería convertir al futuro heredero en su propio heredero y no se si de haberle dado la segunda pócima al grimm lo habría conseguido; pero las noticias que tengo es que la locura del grimm le ha llevado a terminar encerrado en las estancias privadas del príncipe, alejado del bebé que nació de su interior, lejos del príncipe o de cualquier contacto con la vida fuera de sus cuatro paredes. Seguiré estudiando este misterio, pero dudo que el pobre destidichado grimm, que sin darse cuenta se encuntró en medio de una batalla personal por el control del mundo, vuelva a ser el mismo."

Juliet cerró el libro con manos temblorosas, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza las palabras que acababa de leer. ¿Iba Nick a perder la cabeza? ¿Eso era lo que la droga que le había obligado a tomar Eric haría con él? Y de ser así ¿Había algo que ellos pudieran hacer para evitarlo o para curarle?

El sonido de golpes en la puerta del trailer, le hicieron dar un respingo y se puso en pie de un salto. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que le pudiera servir de arma, así le había enseñado Nick y ahora tan solo deseaba que el detective estuviera allí con ella para ayudarle. 

Cogió una pequeña maza que su amigo debía haber dejado allí, sobre la mesa, el día anterior de que aquella pesadilla comenzara y la escondió tras ella, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, de la forma más sigilosa que pudo.

Esperó unos segundos, intentando averiguar quien estaba al otro lado, si se trataba de Nick, que había decidido aparecer por fin o por el contrario se trataba de la gente de Eric, que finalmente habían encontrado el lugar. 

El pomo de la puerta se movió, quien fuera que estaba fuera se disponía a entrar y Juliet todavía no sabía de quien se trataba.

Levantó la maza por encima de su cabeza dispuesta descargar un contundente golpe sobre quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta,, en el mismo momento en que intentará atacarle; vio una sombra y en cuanto el desconocido dio un paso dentro del tráiler, lo reconoció sin problemas.

\- Nick. Dios mío, menudo susto nos has dado a todos.

Pronto se dio cuenta que el detective estaba temblando y sudaba coño su hubiera estado corriendo la maratón de Nueva York. Puso la mano sobre su frente, aunque no le hizo mucha falta para comprobar lo que ya sabía; tenía fiebre.

\- ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido? Estamos todos desplegados por la ciudad buscándote.

Nick se mantuvo en silencio, camino hasta el pequeño camastro en el que había pasado muchas noches investigando algún caso que le parecía imposible y se dejó caer sobre él, con a mirada pérdida en el suelo.

\- Nick. - Juliet se arrodilló frente a él y con movimientos lentos y todo lo tranquilizadores que Pisón le quitó la cazadora y con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo le limpió el sudor del rostro. - Se que no soy ninguna experta en el mundo wessen o en todo por lo que estás pasando, pero he estado leyendo algunos de los libros de los antiguos grilla y...

\- Me odian. - Dijopor fin con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Te odian? ¿A qué te refieres?

Nick levantó la vistas por fin se la quedó mirando.

\- Monroe y Renard... Por haber... Ya sabes por estado con Eric, supongo que dentro del mundo wessen es como si estuviera marcado, como si estuviera condenado.  
Nick se estremeció, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la expresión de decepción en los rostros de Renard y Monroe. Incluso podía sentir todavía las manos de Eric sobre el, cómo un peso constante que fuera a formar parte de su existencia para siempre.

\- Nadie te odia y lo que ese desgraciado de Eric te hizo no es algo que ninguno de nosotros vaya a perdonar. Es a él al que odiamos Nick.

\- Tu no viste sus caras. Monroe me odia porque el bebé ni es suyo. - Nick acaricip su vientre y lo miró con tristeza. - Y Renard me desprecia por haber permitido que su hermano tomara posesión de mi. ¿Sabías que Eric me marcó cuando me obligó a...

No podía decirlo en voz alta, pero tampoco hizo falta para que Juliet comprendiera lo que intentaba decirle. La veterinaria sintió ganas de vomitar, de gritar, de salir en busca de Eric ella sola. Por primera vez en su vida, comprendía lo que significa el término venganza. Sin embargo, se quedó donde estaba, arrodillada frente a Nick, apretó las manos de su amigo entre las suyas y guardó silencio, esperando que fuera él quien siguiera hablando. 

\- Renard no va a querer tocarme nunca más. - Sonrió entristecido. - Sabes, casi había creído que, después del esto que habíamos pasado solos en la celda, podía haber algo entre el capitán y yo. Pero justo cuando me doh cuenta de lo que siento por él... Ahora mismo sólo temo por el bebé, me da miedo lo que Renard podría hacerle si es de Eric.

\- Nick, no digas eso. ¿Sabes lo preocupados que han estado Renard y Monroe por ti? Te aseguro que ninguno de los dos te odia. Y hablando de Renard, espera a que te cuente lo que acabo de descubrir sobre él. Pero primero, deja que les llame y les diga que estamos aquí.

\- ¿Qué? No, por favor, no puedes llamarles. No puedo verles, no puedo.

Se puso en pie y se encaminó a la puerta, pero Juliet le cortó el paso y el empujó de vuelta al catastro.

\- Ah, no, tu no vas a ninguna parte. Ahora que te he encontrado no voy a dejarte marchar.

\- Pero...

Nick intentó forcejear con ella, pero estaba demasiado débil como para conseguir hacer nada, así que finalmente, se quedó donde estaba.

\- No les avisen, no puedo mirarles a la cara. He sido marcado por Eric y temo lo que eso significa.

Juliet recordó entonces las palabras escritas por aquel antiguo antepasado grimm de Nick. El grimm había enloquecido y su príncipe había tenido que recluidos en unas habitaciones, lejos de él, del mundo e incluso de su propio hijo. Desgraciadamente, Nick iba por el mismo camino.


	12. Chapter 12

Se habían detenido en una cafetería, después de pasar unas horas buscando a Nick por toda la ciudad y no dar con él por ninguna parte. El silencio había dominado todo el camino y lo habían mantenido al sentarse frente a sus cafés. De vez en cuando, Monroe buscaba la mirada de Renard, esperando encontrar una respuesta, una explicación sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Nick, porque estaba convencido de que el príncipe, sabía algo que todavía no les había contado. Pero por más que lo intentó, no logró sacar nada de él.

Hank ni siquiera lo intentó, ya conocía al capitán y aunque había muchas cosas que acababa de descubrir sobre su jefe, sabía que no lograría arrancarle una sola palabra si el capitán no quería hablar.

Renard, dio vueltas a su taza de café, viendo como el humo subía y se desvanecía delante de sus ojos, como paraceía que todo el mundo que conocía desaparecía rápidamente. En poco tiempo, su hermano había entrado en su vida y no le había puesto las cosas nada fáciles desde entonces; por fin le había descubierto su verdadera identidad a Nick, al que debía haberse convertido ya en su grimm; pero claro, las cosas no habían salido bien, Eric, había aparecido, se había interpuesto entre ellos y desde ese momento, las cosa se habían complicado.

Sin embargo, sabía que las cosas podían ponerse mucho peor. Después de todas las historias que le había contado su madre y que siempre había creido leyendas, empezaba a temerse casi lo peor.

\- Sinceramente, no se que hacer. – Dijo por fin sin levantar la mirada de la taza.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó Hank, aunque tanto él como Monroe, sabían de lo que estaba hablando.

\- A Nick, creo que se lo que le está ocurriendo. He oído historias y la verdad es que no me gustan. Y por más que pienso en ello, no encuentro la forma de ayudar a Nick, espero que Rosalee encuentre algo en la tienda.

\- Tal vez los libros de Nick nos digan algo y Juliet ya lo haya descubierto. – Monroe deseó poder sonar más firme en sus palabras.

\- Eso espero.

Fue entonce cuando llegó la llamada de Juliet; Hank transmitió las noticias a los otros dos hombres, había encontrado a Nick, el detective había ocudido por si mismo al trailer y se había quedado dormido, con la fiebre muy alta.

\- Será mejor que vengáis aquí. – Dijo Juliet con voz seria. - Nick nos necesita a todos ahora mismo, aunque creo que Renard tiene la verdadera solución.

No dijo más, terminó la conversación, al mismo tiempo que Hank acabó de transmitir las palabra, clavando su mirada fijamente en el capitán. Los tres se levantaron sin molestarse en terminar sus cafés y volvieron al coche, ahora que sabían donde ir, no perdieron ni un momento en ponerse en marcha de camino al aparcamiento.

Cada uno en su mente, trató de imaginar lo que significaban las palabras de Juliet. Hank se imagnió que tanto Monroe como Renard, sabían mucho más que él, alguien que tan solo podía imaginar, sobre un mundo que desconocía. En cuanto a Monroe, había pasado buena parte de su vida investigando en los viejos libros de su familia sobre los wessen, la realeza, tema complicado y cerrado como pocos; pero por más que intentaba recordar algo de lo leído; no había nada que encajara con lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Nick, pero al igual que Hank, estaba convencido, al igual que Juliet, que Renard podría hacer algo. 

Miró al capitán, sentado en el asiento delantero, igual que antes, serio, impertérrito, con la mirada fija en la carretera, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro. No se le veía tenso, tampoco preocupado, parecía normal, como si tuviera toda aquella situación perfectamente controlada. Monroe se preguntó entonces si tal vez el capitán tenía realmente algo preparado para solucionar aquello; aunque si tenía en cuenta lo que había dicho en la cafetería, parecía estar tan perdido como ellos dos.

Aparcaron junto al trailer y bajaron del coche, sin tan siquiera prepararse para lo que iban a encontrar. Nick había escapado de la tienda de especias, aterrado, como si tuviera miedo a sus propios amigos. Probablemente, Eric le había hecho pasar por unas experiencias que ninguno de ellos podría imaginar, ni aunque lo intentara y aparecer ahora así, delante de él, probablemente le agobiaría, incluso haría que se encerrara más en si mismo o… ninguno de ellos sabía a esas alturas, cual sería la reacción del detective.

Hank llamó a la puerta, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, si Nick estaba durmiendo por fin, lo que más necesitaba era descansar y recuperar fuerzas y no quería molestarle. Juliet abrió la puerta y les saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en Renard durante un momento y se interpuso en su camino sin dejarle pasar. Cerró la puerta una vez que Monroe y Hank hubieron entrado y le llevó hasta el coche.

\- Sabes muy bien que no me fiaba de ti. – Comenzó a decirle al capitán. – No estaba segura que fuera una buena idea que nos acompañaras en esta… lo que quiera que hayamos hecho para rescatar a Nick de manos de tu hermano. Ahora empiezo a pensar que Nick jamás debió conocerte, ni a ti, a tu hermano.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar en el trailer, pero Renard la sujetó del brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- Imagino que ya has encontrado los antiguos libros de los grimm. 

Ella asintió con total y absoluta seriedad. 

\- ¿Te refieres a los libros que cuentan la historia de ese pobre grimm que perdió la cabeza y la vida después, por la disputa entre dos hermanos de la realeza? – Juliet apretó los puños y con un tirón se liberó de la mano del capitán. – Eric y tu habéis estado jugando con Nick desde el principio y tu sabías lo que podía ocurrir, conocías los riesgos y no hiciste nada. 

\- No quería…

\- ¿Permitiste que Eric marcara a Nick? Sea lo que sea que eso significa. 

\- No quería obligar a Nick a hacer nada para lo que no estaba preparado, cuando todavía no sabía apenas nada de los wessen o sobre si mismo.

\- Capitán, eres un cabrón. Has puesto a Nick en peligro, incluso sabias que podía quedarse en estado, tenías que saberlo y no te importó. – Juliet negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios. – Empiezo a pensar que lo tenías todo planeado. Dime que estoy equivocada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

\- No me has contestado. – Juliet apretó los dientes y casi pudo escucharlos rechinar. – Dime que no sabías que acostándote con Nick, tendrías un heredero, dime que no sabías que tu hermano vendría a por él.

Renard se la quedó mirando tan fijamente que notó a su mitad wessen hervía de ira por semejante pregunta, porque Juliet tuviera dudas y le comparara con su hermano. Escuchó su yo más salvaje decirle que no debía permitir que una simple humana le hablara así, le acusara de esa forma; pero logró acallar a esa mitad que le había dejado su padre y se calmó.

\- Por supuesto que no sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Había escuchado historia, leyendas que jamás me he creído. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que Nick iba a pasar por todo esto? Jamás desearía que le ocurriera algo así.

Juliet todavía se quedó mirando al capitán durante un momento más, hasta que decidió creer sus palabras y sin decir nada más, volvió a darse la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el trailer. Dejó allí al capitán, quieto, apoyado sobre el coche. Las palabras de Juliet habían llegado al fondo de su alma y ahora le hacía preguntarse si en cierta forma, había deseado dejar en estado a Nick, ver nacer un heredero digno entre un heredero al trono y su grimm. 

Si un momento antes, su yo más interno y salvaje, su parte wessen habían estado a punto de tomar el contrario, tan solo por unas simples palabras de Juliet, que no habría hecho la necesidad de su wessen príncipe. 

Sintió que se estremecía; si tuviera bastante fuerza de voluntad, se marcharía de allí y se alejaría lo más rápido de Nick para no seguir lastimándole, si eso es lo que había hecho ya. Pero no pudo hacerlo, no pudo dar ni un solo paso; porque, no lo diría en voz alta, no delante de los demás y mucho menos delante de alguien como su hermano, pero estaba enamorado de Nick, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para proteger a su grimm y marcharse y dejar que Eric pudiera volver a llegar hasta el, no era una posibilidad.

Así que se recompuso rápidamente, sacó de su cabeza, todos esos pensamientos, las horribles ideas de que su acercamiento a Nick podría ponerle en peligro. Había arriesgado su propia vida para sacarle de aquella cárcel y había permitido ue Eric le disparara y todavía no estaba recuperado. Podía decir que había tenido mucha suerte de que su hermano no hubiera llegado a matarle y probablemente eso, le daba ahora una segunda oportunidad para seguir junto a Nick, para hacer las cosas bien esta vez, para estar a su lado y convertirle en su grimm tal y como debía ser, su compañero, su mano derecha, su amante.

Por fin se puso en marcha hacia el trailer, ya imaginaba como le mirarían los demás cuando Juliet les contara lo que había leído en esos antiguos antiguos libros de los grimm. Pero no le importaba, tenía que estar junto a Nick y si las cosas se ponían realmente feas, probablemente él era la única esperanza del grimm.

Al entrar en el trailer, Juliet, Monroe y Hank se quedaron en silencio y le miraron. Hank había cogido ya misma maza que había cogido Juliet un rato antes para defenderse, mientras que Monroe se puso delante del camastro donde estaba Nick y le bloqueó su visión al capitan.

\- Muy bien, podeis pensar lo que queráis sobre mi y seguramente no me creeréis si os digo que quiero ayudar a Nick y que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

\- No, sinceramente no me lo creo. – Dijo Hank, de alguna forma ya sabía que Monroe no se atrevería a enfrentarse al capitán, era su principe y eso era demasiado fuerte para el blutbard. – Pero a estas alturas no nos quedan muchas más opciones.

Hank le hizo un gesto a Monroe y este se apartó, sin alejarse demasiado de Nick. Entonces lo vio; detective no estaba en su mejor estado, sus mejillas excesivamente sonrojadas, su frente empapada en sudor y le temblaban las manos. Renard se dio cuenta que también movía los labios, como si estuviera diciendo algo en completo silencio.  
Por eso, el capitán se acercó, se sentó en el borde de la pequeña cama y acarició la mejilla del grimm. Sonrió al escucharlo suspirar, como un cachorrillo que se sentía a gusto en el regazo de su dueño.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- ¿Sinceramente? – Dijo Juliet, mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa, se sentaba y volvía el libro de ese antiguo grimm hacia sus amigos. – Sólo espero que la historia de este libro sea una exageración. Pero sinceramente, antes de caer dormido, estaba muy alterado, decía que tenía que marcharse porque no podía confiar en nadie, que le íbamos a traicionar. – Señaló el último párrafo del texto para que los demás lo leyeran. Prefería que se enteraran así de cómo podía terminar aquello a decirlo en voz alta.

“Finalmente el grimm tuvo al bebé. No fue un día fácil para los médicos reales. Nunca habían visto nada similar y el príncipe no les permitió pedir ayuda a otros entendidos en la magia que creían que había provocado el embarazo. Pobre muchacho; según dicen apenas había cumplido los veinticinco y ya se que un grimm no tiene una vida muy larga, los enemigos de sus señores logran matarlos antes; pero este pobre desgraciado no pudo ver a su bebé. 

He leído que sobrevivió al parto, el bebé nació sano, un niño dicen que fue, aunque tampoco puedo decirlo con seguridad, también he leído historias en las que se cuenta que era una niña. No es lo que más me interesa contar ahora mismo. 

El grimm quedó débil después de semejante operación, como ya se podrá imaginar, los médicos tuvieron que abrir su vientre y sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, sacaron a la criatura y volvieron a cerrarle, pero algo falló, porque la hemorragia llegó pronto y aunque lograron mantenerle con vida, su debilidad, junto con su locura acrecentada, pronto terminar con su vida.

Su príncipe lloró durante días, mientras que su hermano celebró un gran festín la noche siguiente a su muerte. El bebé creció, aunque he perdido su historia, tras la muerte del príncipe; dicen que la pena y tristeza se lo llevó también. Me gustaría saber si ese bebé realmente se convirtió en el nuevo príncipe, si realmente era una mezcla entre wessen y grimm y lo que eso significaría.”

Monroe dejó el libro de nuevo sobre la mesa y tanto él como los demás, se volvieron hacia la cama. Nick seguía durmiendo, no había escuchado una palabra y todos respiraron tranquilos por ello. Renard cogió su mano y se dio cuenta que estaba excesivamente fría, a diferencia del sudor y la fiebre.

\- Nick. – Susurró el capitán. – Lo siento; lo hecho todo mal, no te he protegido de mi hermano, aún cuando supuse que vendría a por ti, no creí las historias sobre los hijos nacidos entre la realeza sus grimms, obviamente no imaginé que nosotros, dos hombres… - Se echó a reír con tristeza. – No permitiré que vuelva a ocurrirte nada y ya se que no es la primera vez que lo digo, pero tienes que creerme.

\- Tal vez Nick pueda creerte, siempre y cuando salga de esta. – Soltó Hank a su espalda. – En cuanto a los demás, no se que dirán Monroe y Juliet, pero no me siento a gusto al verte cerca de él. Preferiría que te mantuvieras alejado de él, al menos hasta que el propio Nick pueda decir lo contrario.

\- Hank… - Le llamó la atención Monroe, pero nadie le prestó atención.

\- Tienes razón, sería mejor no volviera a acercarme a Nick. Pero si Juliet ha seguido leyendo los antiguos libros grimm, sabrá que no es buena idea.

Hank se volvió hacia su amiga, necesitaba que Juliet le dijera que el capitán estaba equivocado; pero cuando se fijó en la expresion de la veterinaria, apagada, hundida, derrotada y que para colmo, no había dicho nada todavía.

\- Juliet.

Su amiga se levantó de nuevo y cogió otro libro que tenía cerca, lo abrió por la página que había marcado un rato antes, pero esta vez lo leyó ella misma, porque estaba escrito en español y debía traducirlo para que ellos pudieran entenderlo.

Cuando Nick había llegado y una vez que había conseguido calmarlo, su ex no había tardado en quedarse dormido en el camastro, agotado por la fiebre y por las horas que había pasado caminando sin rumbo al escapar de la tienda de especias.

“Grimm enloqueció, la guerra entre los dos herederos, primos que no hermanos, estuvo a punto de matarle a él y al bebé que llevaba dentro, hijo de su señor, cuando fue concebido, que no cuando lo recuperó. Por eso su príncipe no sabía si la criatura que crecía en el interior del grimm era suyo o de su primo, pero amaba tanto a su siervo que no le importó, le cobijó en su palacio, le cuidó con sus mejores doctores y trató de hacerle sentir mejor.

El muchacho, que acababa de cumplir los veinte años, había sido secuestrado por el otro heredero y sufrió terribles torturas, que nunca llegó a relatar por completo, aunque los médicos de su señor, pronto le escucharon farfullar sobre las dos pócimas y la marca del otro príncipe. Justo lo que su señor más temía.

Durante días, el estado del grimm empeoró rápidamente, sufriendo sueños terribles, visiones que el muchacho tomó como reales y que le hacían despertar gritando, su ver la diferencia entre la realidad y sus pesadillas. Así, el heredero creyó perderlo, los médicos tuvieron que decirle que el grimm no sobreviviría.

Sin embargo, uno de esos médicos, perdido siempre entre sus libros, econtró solución, sin estar seguro si serviría de algo. La marca debía cambiar, el heredero tenía que recuperar a su grimm, derramar su sangre y mostrarle a su verdadero señor. El bebé, sería suyo entonces.”

\- ¡No! – El alarido de Nick llamó la atención de todos. – Sean, por favor, te prometo que no te he traicionado. El bebé es tuyo… tiene que ser tuyo… Eric me obligó, dice que me marcó, me hizo suyo. Por favor, no me mires así… no me odies.

\- Nick, vamos, estoy aquí, contigo. – Le susurro Renard, intentando llamar su atención. Continuó acariciando su mejilla. – No te odio, jamás podría odiarte. Es a mi hermano a quien odio, a quien mataré cuando tenga la oportunidad.

\- No me dejes solo, por favor. – Siguió diciendo Nick, al mismo tiempo que agitaba su cuerpo, se estremecía y arqueaba la espalda desesperado. – Todo está oscuro, ¿es una celda? ¿Otra vez una celda? No, por favor ¡No! ¡No!

\- Nick, ¡Nick!

\- No lograrás hacer nada. – Juliet puso su mano sobre el hombro del capitán y le detuvo. - No se exactamente lo que le ocurre, pero creo que está atrapado dentro de una enorme pesadilla de la que no sabe salir. Es lo mismo de lo qu hablan estos libros. Eric debió administrarle, al menos una de las pócimas.

\- No vamos a dejarle así ¿verdad? – Hank se puso tenso al mirar a su amigo. – Habrá algo que podamos hacer, algo dirá en esos libros.

Juliet y Renard asintieron al mismo tiempo, al capitán no le hacía falta leer una sola línea de esas páginas para recordar las viejas historias de su familia. Sin decir nada y sin que Juliet tampoco le dijera nada esta vez, se puso en pie, llevando consigo el cuerpo de Nick.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Protestó Hank y esta vez, se puso entre el capitán y la puerta del trailer y no estaba dispuesto a permitirle salir. También Monroe se puso tenso. – Juliet.

\- Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero si, he visto la solución en los libros y el único que puede hacer para ayudar a Nick, es Renard, su príncipe.


	13. Chapter 13

Hank se dejó caer en el sofá y aceptó la cerveza que Juliet puso delante de él.  
\- No deberíamos haber permitido que el capitán se lo llevara. – Dijo con un tono de voz agobiado. – Ni siquiera ha contestado al teléfono ninguna de las cinco veces que le he llamado.  
\- Ya te dije que esto tampoco me gusta, Hank. – Juliet se sentó a su lado con una taza de café. – Pero me he pasado casi veinticuatro horas leyendo todos esos antiguos libros de los grimm y esta es la única solución.  
Estaba agotaba, llevaba más de un día entero sin dormir, no había podido quitar la vista de aquellas páginas y ahora ya le dolían los ojos. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras que habían escrito los grimms sobre sus antepasados y le daba pánico pensar lo que podía llegar a ocurrirle a Nick; “locura”, “enfermedad”, “encerrado en cuatro paredes”, “abandonado”, pero se sentía todavía peor cuando no podía verle y Renard ni siquiera le contestaba al teléfono.  
“He oído una historia, pero ninguno de mis familiares me la ha podido confirmar. Se trata de los tiempos oscuros, cuando muchos grimms murieron en las guerras wessen. Entonces vivió un grimm, joven, como todos sobre los que he estudiado. A pesar de su juventud ya se había emparejado con un príncipe, cuyo nombre se ha perdido en la historia.  
Como en tantas otras ocasiones, el grimm quedó encinto del principe. Escuché que cayó en el largo sueño, como le llamaban entonces a la pócima con la que otros miembros de la realeza envenenan a los grimms para eliminar su futura descendencia.  
Creí que se trataba de un caso más, otro de mis desgraciados antepasados que tuvo que sufrir la consecuencias de las guerras internas entre hermanos; pero para mi sorpresa y tremenda alegría, este grimm se salvó, salió del sueño oscuro y tuvo al bebé que crecía en su interior.  
Según la información que he logrado juntar de las distintas historias de mis familiares, el mismo principe entró en el sueño profundo de su grimm, no se como, eso ninguno de mis familiares me lo han podido decir. Del final de la historia no se mucho, solo que el grimm vivió, se recuperó del mal que le había inoculado el otro príncipe y su retoño, una niña, eso si lo se, se convirió en mi antecesora y gracias a ella puedo contar esta historia hoy.”  
\- Juliet, ¿me estás escuchando?  
La mano de Hank sobre su hombro le hizo dar un respingo y salir de sus pensamientos.  
\- Perdona, estaba… Lo siento Hank, pero no podemos hacer nada. Lo único de lo que me puedo fiar es de los escritos de los antiguos grimm y aunque tan solo es la palabra de un grimm; la unión que se crea entre un príncipe y su grimm es más grande de lo que ninguno de nosotros podemos imaginar.  
\- Juliet tiene razón. – Dijo Rosalee. – Son antiguos rituales, magia que los humanos normales habéis olvidado y lo siento por decirlo así; pero los wessen e incluso los grimm actuamos de forma distinta.  
\- ¿Conoces el ritual con el que se pude sacar a un grimm de sueño oscuro o algo así? – Preguntó Juliet sin estar muy segura de lo que decía, empezaba a preguntarse si alguna de la cosas que habían escrito los grimms en el pasado, no serían ahora cuentos.  
Rosalee se volvió hacia Monroe, que entró en el salón con una caja que dejó en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos.  
\- Siempre creí que el sueño oscuro o sueño eterno como otros lo llaman era un cuento, pero tampoco pensé que cuando mis abuelos me hablaban sobre los hijos entre grimm y wessen del mismo sexo, eran historias inventadas. Pero por lo que me contaron, si hay una verdaera unión entre el wessen y su grimm y si este ha sido… bueno ya sabéis lo que le ha ocurrido a Nick.  
\- Sinceramente no, pero a estas alturas me lo creo todo. – Añadió Hank  
\- Entonces si su unión se completa, si el wessen marca al grimm y lo hace suyo…  
\- Espera, creo que he leído algo de eso en los libros de Nick. – Juliet se levantó y corrió hasta el estudio de Nick, había llevado allí algunos de los libros del detective desde el trailer y buscó sin descanso hasta dar con lo que las palabras de Monroe le había recordado. – Aquí lo tengo. “Tras la unión completo, el señor podrá abrir la puerta hacia las profundidades de la mente de su grimm. Allí, entre la niebla que la magia que el enemigo creó, entrá que encontrar el camino hasta la mente perdida en la oscuridad de su propio miedo.  
\- ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe exactamente lo que eso quiere decir? – Le interrupió Hank.  
\- ¿Sinceramente? – Concluyó Monroe. – Solo podemos confiar en que Renard quiera lo mejor para Nick.  
*  
Nadie vio a Renard llegar a casa cargando con Nick en brazos. Se había imaginado a un vecino encontrárdonle al entrar en el ascensor o al llegar a su piso, pero nadie apareció en su camino y pudo entrar en su apartamento sin problemas. No dio la luz ni hizo absolutamente nada hasta que hubo dejado a Nick en su cama.  
Llenó una jarra de agua de la cocina y preparó unos cuantos paños húmedos para intentar bajar la fiebre del detective. Finalmente, cogió los libros que también él tenía de sus antepasados y que su madre, no wessen, nunca le había revelado como los había conseguido y se sentó junto a la cama, donde comenzó a leer.  
No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que estaba buscando y se sorprendió al percatarse que no había escuchado jamás aquellas historias, ni todas aquellas pócimas de las que hablaban, incluso algunas que le parecían cuentos de hadas.  
\- Alquimia, resurrección, - Comenzó a leer en voz baja, mirando de vez en cuando a Nick para asegurarse que estaba bien o por lo menos que se mantenía igual que cuando habían llegado. – control de los elementos… ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? – Pasó páginas, leyendo tan sólo los encabezados, aunque ninguno le interesaba realmente y por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando. – El sueño oscuro, aquí estás.  
\- Sean… no me abandones… por favor, no te vayas tu también.  
Renard dejó el libro en el suelo, ya había terminado de leer lo poco que explicaban allí sobre e sueño oscuro y se volvió hacia la cama. Quitó la pequeña toalla ya casi seca y desde luego no fresca de la frente de Nick y tras sacar otra del barreño que habia puesto en la mesilla, la colocó también.  
Desde que había encontrado a Nick en el trailer, el detective había tenido ya varias crisis de pesadillas y por lo que le escuchaba decir, se dio cuenta que parecía estar metido en un disco rayado que se repetía una y otra vez sin parar.  
\- Voy a sacarte de esta, aunque sinceramente, no se muy bien que es lo que tengo que hacer. – Renard sonrió con amargura. – “Abre las puertas de la oscuridad, la marca será la llave, el dolor será el camino; el sufrimiento del grimm llevará a la muerte o el despertar.” ¿Qué coño significa eso?  
\- ¡Sean! ¡Sean, ayúdame, por favor! Los hombres de Eric se acerca, quiere… me va a… Sean.  
Nick apretó las manos contra la sábana, tiró de ella y Renard se percató de cómo sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la fuerza que estaba usando. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, de lo contrario no estaba seguro que el grimm no aguantaria mucho y en el peor de los casos podría terminar dándole un ataque al corazón.  
Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su hermano cuando Eric le había dicho que había hecho más que él, que le había marcado y lo había hecho suyo. Estaba casi inconsciente entonces, pero se había enterado. Nunca había querido marcar a Nick, ni cuando había sentido que era el nuevo grimm, ni cuando realmente se había convertido en él tras la muerte de Marie, ni ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo muy enamorado que estaba del detective y quería que fuera suyo para siempre.  
Se habían acostado juntos y a diferencia de cómo hacía siempre las cosas su hermano, no había teniedo que obligar a Nick para hacerlo; simplemente se habián dejado llevar. No iba a negar que fuera la mejor noche de su vida, el mejor polvo y aún no se podía creer que esa noche fuera a darles un hijo juntos.  
Pero ahora tenía que dar el siguiente paso, marcar su territorio frente a todos los demás wessen y sobretodo frente a su hermano; marcar a Nick para salvarle la vida, pero sin tener la posibilidad de preguntárselo, de pedirle permiso. Por un momento se sintió como su hermano, aprovechándose de Nick.  
Lo miró, apartó la sábana del cuerpo de Nick; todavía llevaba puesta la misma ropa con la que lo habían llevado a la tienda de especias dos días antes y por un momento, deseó poder quitársela, de nuevo su wessen interior quería hacer acto de presencia, pero no se lo iba a permitir; así que agitó la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y decidió hacer las cosas bien.  
Desabrochó la camisa de Nick, necesitaba espacio, aunque verle allí, indefenso y permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera, no se lo ponía nada fácil. Posó su mano sobre la piel desnuda del grimm y notó que el detective se estremecía y bajó la mano hasta su vientre, pero logró no pasar de ahí.  
Cogió el cuerpo de Nick, lo tomó entre sus brazos y durante un momento, al escucharle gemir y sollozar, por culpa de una pesadilla o tal vez la misma de los últimos dos días. Besó su frente ardiente y tuvo que tragar saliva para controlarse al descubrir el cuello del grimm.  
\- Lo siento, siento mucho que esto tenga que ocurrir así. Espero que puedas perdonarme.  
No dijo nada más, no sabía que decirle, ni aunque Nick no pudiera escucharle, ni aunque pudiera confesarle lo que realmente sentía por él. No era el momento de decir nada, tan sólo levantó el cuerpo del grimm y observó como su cabeza caía hacia atrás y por un instante, imaginó que Nick ya no podía más y moría en sus brazos.  
\- No, Nick no vas as morir ¿Me oyes? Se que esto no te va a gustar, pero espero que lo entiendas.  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, hizo que el otro yo apareciera por fin, el wessen sabía lo que quería hacer, pero tan solo le permitió dejarse llevar para ser capaz de hacer lo que debía, ya que por si mismo, no te tenía claro si podría hacerlo.  
Clavó los dientes en el cuello de Nick y rápidamente notó la sangre inundando su boca. También escuchó el gemido desesperado del detective y sintió sus uñas clavándose en su brazo. Nick se estremeció y aún inconsciente trató de apartarse del cuerpo del capitán, pero Renard sabía que aquello no había terminado todavía, era un ritual antiguo y tan sólo algunos wessens lo habían realizado; lo que Renard jamás habría imaginado era encontrarse allí, haciéndolo él mismo.  
Hincó sus dientes un poco más todavía en la piel de Grimm, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba su voz mas profunda la que le pedía que le dijera ir más allá, que aquello sería todavía más excitante si tomaba el cuerpo de Nick completamente, si le desnudaba, se colocaba sobre él y penetraba en su cuerpo, llenándole con su semilla otra vez, solo que ahora, significaría la marca total para el grimm y entonces nadie, ni wessen, ni humano, le pondría una mano encima.  
Pero no lo hizo, por mucho que dolía, por mucho que su corazón latía con mas fuerza de lo que lo había hecho nunca, como si estuviera a punto de estallar, por mucho que las manos se le tensaron y casi hizo que se clavaran en la espalda de Nick.  
Bebió lentamente la sangre del grimm, cerró los ojos al notar como corría el líquido viscoso por su garganta y de pronto se sintió bien, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo; tan desesperado como había estado en las últimas semanas, meses incluso.  
“El grimm es tuyo, deberías matar a tu hermano por lo que le ha hecho a tu mejor sirviente, pero ahora él no podrá tocarle.” Escuchó decir al wessen que compartía su vida con él, desde su interior. “Pero si me hicieras caso, si le marcas como debes, en el interior, no sólo como ha hecho tu hermano, alimentarle no es suficiente; no es algo que el resto de los wessen vayan a notar. Pero un buen polvo…” La voz de wu wessen se echó a reír, con tanta fuerza y con un sonido tan desagradable que hizo que Renard se separara de Nick por fin.  
Se limpió la comisura de los labios, pero al bajar la mirada, se dio cuenta que su camisa blanca tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre. Tendría que cambiarse de ropa antes de que Nick despertara por fin, lo último que quería ahora era asustarle todavía más de lo que ya lo estaba el grimm.  
Tumbó a Nick de nuevo en la cama y cogió uno de los paños húmedos y tapó la herida que sus dientes habían provocado en el cuello de Nick y que todavía estaba estaba sangrando. Una vez limpia, la cubrió entonces con una pequeña gasa y esparadrapo y volvió a cubrirlo con la sábana. Si todo salía tal y como había leído en los libros de sus ancestros, en cuestión de una hora el cuerpo de Nick estaría preparado para abrir su puerta y Renard podría penetrar en su cabeza y sacarlo de ese sueño oscuro.  
Durante ese rato, Renard se dedicó a seguir leyendo los antiguos libros de su familia. Había tantas historias, tantas criaturas todavía por descubrir, que no había visto jamás. Se fijó en algunas de las ilustraciones, unas hechas por sus propios familiares, vivos, siglos atrás, otras habían sido diseñadas por los grimms que habían sido los protectores de su familia, pero muchos de los rostros que le miraban desde aquellas páginas amarillentas, no le gustaban nada, le daban mala espina y esperaba no tener que verlas nunca.  
Apenas encontró unas pocas palabras más sobre el sueño oscuro, pequeñas reseñas o leyendas no eran suficiente para responder todas las dudas que tenía sobre lo que hacer ahora, sobre como reaccionaría Nick cuando despertara o que iba a encontrar en su mente una vez que atravesara la puerta que él mismo había abierto al marcarle.  
No le quedaba más remedio que ir a ciegas.  
Miró el reloj, había pasado ya casi una hora, era el momento de comprobar si aquella puerta en el interior de Nick estaba abierta.  
Regresó al dormitorio. Nick seguía durmiendo o al menos eso parecía, porque cuando Renard se acercó a a la cama, el detective se estremeció y volvió a balbucear palabras llenas de miedo  
\- Está oscuro… todo está oscuro y me han abandonado. Todos se han ído y me han dejado aquí solo. ¿Quién está ahí? Eric… no, otra vez no, por favor… no le hagas daño al bebé… No es tuyo, no es tu hijo.  
Renard se sentó en la cama de nuevo y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Nick otra vez, solo que ahora, no sintió la misma necesidad sexual que la de antes. Lo que ahora sentía era una especie de vibración incomprensible y que le hizo cerrar los ojos y sin darse cuenta se concentró en la respiración agitada del grimm.  
De pronto, una imagen apareció en su mente, delante delante de sus ojos cerrados. Ahí estaba Nick, arrodillando en el suelo, rodeado por la más negra de las oscuridades. Lo reconoció a pesar de estar en las sombras y se encaminó hacia su figura que parecía hacerse más pequeña a cada segundo que pasaba.  
Nick.  
\- No puedo tener a este bébe yo solo, no en esta celda, no puedo dejarlo en manos de Eric.  
Nick se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, pero aunque no pudo verle, Renard le escuchó sollozar. El capitán se quedó sorprendido al verlo así, no es que el detective fuera el hombre más duro del mundo, pero no lo había visto llorar así, no lo había visto tan desconsolado, abandonado, como un cachorro apaleado y que sin duda necesitaba a alguien.  
Siguió acercándose a él, seguramente por tratarse de una especie de sueño, cada paso parecía alejarle un poco más de él, pero finalmente, tras caminar durante lo que parecieron horas, logró llegar hasta el grimm.  
\- Nick. – Renard se arrodilló delante de él y cogió sus manos entre las suyas, para separarlas de su rostro. – Nick, mírame, por favor. Necesito que me mires.  
\- No puedo. Tengo miedo. Eric está de camino.  
\- Eric no va a venir, porque eso ha pasado ya. – Dijo Renard, mientras colocaba una mano bajo la barbilla de Nick y le obligaba, con movimientos lentos y dulces, a leventar finalmente el rostro y mirarle. – Se que tienes miedo, pero no tienes por qué ya. Si abres los ojos y despiertas. Verás que ya no estás en la celda de Eric.  
\- ¿Sean? No puedes ser tu. Se que tú me odias, se que odias que esté esperando un hijo que probablemente sea de tu hermano.  
Renard sonrió, con un gesto que a Nick le pareció realmente extraño. No recordaba haberle visto mostrar una sonrisa tan tranquila y sincera como aquella mucho menos, un gesto que le hiciera sentir bien por fin, después de tantos días de oscuridad. De pronto, como si eso fuera poco, el capitán alargó su mano libre y enjugó las lágrimas que todavía corrían por su rostro.  
\- Claro que soy yo y esto, aunque no se como he llegado aquí, es el interior de tu mente. Estás atrapado dentro de ti mismo, tienes miedo de abrir los ojos, aunque tengas miedo y tienes que dejar salir la droga que te dio antes de que lográramos liberarte.  
Nick frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Le dolía la cabeza, el solo hecho de pensar que algo estaba mal, le daba pánico. Pero al mismo tiempo, la mirada de Renard, sus ojos verdes puestos en los suyos, le hacían sentir un calor que hasta ese instante creía imposible.  
\- Mi mente.  
\- Si, estamos en mi apartamento, te he traído aquí hace un par de horas. ¿Recuerdas haberte quedado dormido en tu trailer? – Nick negó con la cabeza. – Haz un esfuerzo, vamos eres un chico muy listo y precisamente por eso, quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que tengamos este bebé. – Acarició el vientre de Nick y le hizo sonreír. – Eso es, eres fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que tú te crees ahora mismo. Vamos cierra los ojos, sigue mi voz y recuerda.  
Tras un momento de duda, Nick decidió confiar en él y hacerle caso. Cerró los ojos y sintió que el calor que sentía crecía, a través de las manos del capitán puestas sobre él. De pronto, se quedó sin respiración y un océano de imágenes se apoderaron de su mente; la celda de Eric, la tienda de especias, sus pesadillas, lo que no sabía diferenciar entre realidad o pesadilla, luego apareció el trailer y entre medias, Hank, Monroe y Renard, apareciendo una y otra vez; sus miradas de odio le hacían sentir mal y luego desaparecían y se encontraba solo. Pero finalmente, una luz se iluminó delante de él y un contacto cálido sobre sus labios.  
Abrió los ojos, todavía no muy seguro de si era cosa de su imaginación o real, pero entonces se encontró con los labios de Renard sobre los suyos y sus manos rodeando su cuerpo. Le estaba besando.  
\- Bienvenido de vuelta. – Le dijo Renard en baja y cálida.  
\- Sean… estoy tan cansado.  
\- Lo se, pero ahora estás a salvo y puedes descansar por fin.  
\- Quiero dormir.  
Renard asintió y se movió lentamente, tumbó a Nick de nuevo en la cama y se recostó a su lado, no estaba dispusto a dejarle solo ni un minuto, cuando volviera a despertar, no quería que se encontrara solo.  
\- Todo va salir bien, Nick, ahora, todo va a salir bien.  
Le acarició lentamente y con cariño la mejilla y poco a poco bien que se le cerraban los ojos, se acurrucaba contra él, apretaba su cuerpo débil y cansado contra él y Renard sonrió cuando notó el vientre abultado de Nick contra él y esperó poder sentir el movimiento del bebé en su interior, poder notar por fin a su hijo.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick despertó, no sabía que hora era o donde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y se incorporó en la cama. Se quedó mirando la enorme camisa que llevaba puesta; desde luego no era suya. Además de eso, tan solo llevaba el boxer. Se llevó la mano al vientre, por un momento había temido que todo hubiera sido un sueño muy real, pero seguía embarazado.

Se levantó, o al menos lo intentó, apoyó los pies en el suelo y se puso en pie y dio un par de pasos hacia el cuarto de baño; hasta que todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. 

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y respiró profundamente.

 ¿Qué haces de pie?

Se dio la vuelta, aunque realmente no fue una gran idea, porque si un momento antes estaba mareado, ahora tenía ganas de vomitar, así que cerró los ojos de nuevo e intentó tranquilizarse.

Unas manos extrañas rodearon su cintura y se estremeció, asta que una voz conocida sonó junto a su oído y sin saber exactamente por qué, sonrió. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, aunque ya sabía con quien se iba a encontrar.

Renard le estaba sosteniendo, una mano alrededor de su cintura, la otra acariciando su nuca. Eso le hacía sentir realmente bien, como si estuviera quitando el peso del mundo de encima de él. Le llevó de nuevo hasta la cama en completo silencio y se sentó a su lado.

 Tienes que descansar.

 ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó por fin Nick, un poco más tranquilo, al menos ahora, lograría no vomitar.

 ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Nick negó con la cabeza. Por mucho que pensara en ello, ni siquiera recordaba haber salido de la celda de Eric. Si se esforzaba un poco más, creía recordar estar en la tienda de especias e incluso haber estado en su trailer; pero no tenia ni idea como había llegado a ninguno de esos sitios.

 Siento como si hubiera pasado durmiendo los últimos días. – Renard sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, ya bastante revuelto. – Este es tu apartamento.

 Así es. Te traje anoche. Estabas mal y este era el único sitio al que podía traerte. – Nick lo miró sorprendido. – No te preocupes, creo que las cosas ahora saldrán bien. Pero tienes que descansar, todavía estás débil.

 ¿Y el bebé?

 Los dos estáis bien. – No pudo evitarlo, Renard tuvo que poner su mano sobre el vientre de Nick. Como si estuviera respondiendo, el bebé dio una patada. - ¿Lo ves? Los dos estáis bien.

Nick se volvió a recostar, mientras Renard le ponía al día sobre lo ocurrido. Obviamente, se guardó algunos detalles, como las pesadillas que el detective había estado sufriendo durante días o como no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Eric cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Tampoco le contó lo preocupado que habían estado todos por él.

Le dejó en la cama para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Regresó con una bandeja y Nick abrió los ojos de par en par al ver toda aquella comida. Un par de sandwiches, un tazón de caldo y una taza de café y además un par de piezas de fruta.

 ¿Quieres que me coma todo eso?

 Hace días ya que no comes nada. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas, por los dos.

Renard volvió a sentarse a su lado y se quedó ahí mirándole mientras comía. Tampoco le había dicho lo muy feliz que estaba por tenerlo en su apartamento, por haberlo visto dormir durante toda la noche, por haberse quedado en la puerta, mirándole y sintiendo un calor en el pecho que no creía posible hasta ese momento.

No lo pudo evitar, tuvo que acariciar su mejilla y no dejó de hacerlo cuando Nick se quedó clavado en el sitio, el sandwich a medio camino de la boca. Se acercó a él lentamente, si el detective se echaba hacia atrás, si no quería devolverle el beso, entonces se detendría, pero algo le decía, que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Nick cerró los ojos cuando cuando sus labios se encontraron con los del capitán y de pronto, el miedo, las dudas, todas las preguntas que le asolaban al despertar se esfumaron entre las caricias de Renard.

 ¿Y esto? ¿Cuándo han cambiado tanto las cosas entre nosotros? – Dijo Nick riéndose nervioso. – Creo que todavía tienes que explicarme unas cuantas cosas.

 Sólo debes dejarte llevar por lo que sientes. – Le contestó el capitán, cariciando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos. 

 ¿Qué significa eso?

 Shhh, escucha. – Renard puso su mano sobre el pecho del detective, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los de Nick. – Tienes razón, han cambiado algunas cosas, muchas en realidad entre nosotros. Vamos a ser padres, en cuestión de dos o tres meses y… no se realmente lo que ha pasado, pero ahora se… que no puedo vivir sin ti.

 ¿Cómo? 

Nick dio un nuevo mordisco al sandwich pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta del sabor, porque no podía apartar la mirada, ni su mente de aquellos ojos verdes que le estaban atravesando y que le estaban llenando de sensaciones que no entendía, que parecían milenarias, compartidas por todas las generaciones de grimms anteriores a la suya.   
No tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba, porque de pronto, decenas de voces extrañas aparecieron en su cabeza. No era doloroso, misterioso e increible si, pero se sentía bien, como si su padre muerto, Marie y todos los grimms anteriores a él, le dijeran que aquello estaba bien, que era su destino, su futuro, aquello para lo que había nacido.

De pronto se dio cuenta que por mucho que había pensado en ello, durante su encarcelamiento en la prisión de Eric, no le daba miedo imaginar que siempre había estado destinado para ser el compañero de Renard, para enamorarse de él y estar junto al príncipe como su compañero y el padre de su futuro hijo.

 ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – Dijo el capitán, como si se hubiera pasado los últimos minutos hablando, explicándole todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza. – Lo siento, no podía hablarte sobre nuestro destino, no hasta que comenzaras a descubrirlo por ti mismo.

 Sabes muy bien que nada de todo esto tiene sentido para mi ¿verdad?

Nick volvió a echarse a reír, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Hacía mucho tiempo, desde que había asumido su naturaleza de Grimm, que Nick no se sentía como un niño recién nacido sin saber que hacer. Sin embargo, por mucho que tuviera miedo con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, tener a Renard a su lado, todo parecía mucho más sencillo.  
La mano de Renard sobre su frente y mejillas le dejó sin saber que más decir y vació su mente de cualquier pensamiento.

 Te está subiendo la fiebre otra vez. Tienes que descansar; duerme unas horas, todavía es de madrugada. – Nick miró a través de los enormes ventanales del apartamento del capitan. Era de noche, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta.

 ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?

Renard asintió.

 Ya he avisado en comisaría que ni tu ni yo estaremos allí mañana. Yo tengo una reunión fuera de la ciudad y tu estás con gripe, otra vez. No conseguiste pasarla completamente bien la última vez. – Nick se acomodó en la cama y suspiró. Cerró los ojos, hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta lo agotado que estaba, incluso sin haber hecho nada desde que había despertado. - No te preocupes, cuando despiertes por la mañana, estaré aquí.

Nick asintió, aunque apenas escuchaba ya. No tardó en quedarse dormido de nuevo; pero a diferencia de todas las otras veces que se había quedado dormido durante aquellos últimos días, las pesadillas no hicieron acto de presencia y en su lugar, se sintió bien y dejó que su imaginación volara hasta lo que podían ser futuros para él; vio a Renard, el capitán estaba a su lado y también vio a su futuro hijo, a veces un niño, a veces una niña; pero por fin, después de días de pesadillas, pudo relajarse y descansar.

*

 Ha despertado, de madrugada, por eso no os he llamado, no creí que fuera necesario molestaros.

 ¿Molestarnos? Capitán, creo que no lo entiendes, ninguno de nosotros ha podido dormir o hacer nada desde que te llevaste a Nick. ¿No crees que podrías habernos avisado un poco antes? - Juliet ni siquiera intentó disimular lo alterada y nerviosa que estaba. - ¿Cómo está?

 Ahora duerme otra vez. Cuando ha despertado, le he preparado algo de comer. Estaba agotado, no me extraña con los días que ha vivido últimamente. 

 ¿Qué hay de los sueños y las pesadillas? ¿Recuerda algo del sueño oscuro?

 No, creo que ni siquiera es consciente de haber pasado por semejante experiencia. Sinceramente prefiero que así sea, con un poco de suerte, desde ahora, podemos tener una vida normal.

 ¿Una vida normal? - Renard escuchó reír a Juliet desde el otro lado del teléfono. - Espero que tengas razón, pero Nick está a punto de traer un bebé al mundo. ¿Te has planteado que haremos en ese momento? No es que el cuerpo masculino esté especialmente preparado para eso.

 Lo se y te aseguro que no dejo de pensar en ese ni un solo momento. Por eso te llamo precisamente. Necesito que contactes con alguien que creo que nos puede ayudar cuando llegue el momento.

*

Cuando Nick despertó de nuevo, tal y como había prometido, Renard estaba en la habitación, sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana, con una taza de café en la mano y la mirada perdida en la nada. Estaba tan pensativo, que ni se dio cuenta que el detective se movió.

 ¿En qué piensas, nombres de para el bebé?

Renard levantó la mirada al escucharlo hablar y sonrió al verlo finalmente despierto. Se levantó del silló y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

 Yo había que si era un niño, podíamos llamarle Eric, después de todo tu hermano es el que nos ha unido.

 Nick...

 Pero si es una niña, se que no te va a gustar.

 ¡Nick!

Renard sujetó la barbilla de Nick con una mano y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

 No tienes que hacer esto.

 ¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres?

 De pronto te comportas como si todo estuviera bien, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Has pasado por algo que no puedo ni imaginar.

 Y a ti te disparó tu hermano, con intención de matarte.

 Exactamente, han pasado muchas cosas y no tienes porque aparentar normalidad cuando en realidad.

 Marie.

 ¿Qué?

 Marie, quiero que si el bebé es una niña, se llame Marie. 

Nick sabía perfectamente cual iba a ser la respuesta del capitán. Para el hombre que había ordenado, de una forma u otra la muerte de su tía, el hombre que le había escondido los verdaderos motivos de ella y que había pasado años enfrentándose a esa mujer para lograr que Nick supiera mucho antes quien era y quien iba a ser; Marie no iba a ser la mejor opción para el nombre de su futura hija.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto, por mucho que su expresión mostrara lo poco que le gustaba aquello. Se levantó y extendió la mano hacia Nick.

 ¿Y eso?

 Llevas tres días con la misma ropa y se que quieres darte una ducha, pero no te atreves a decirme que no tienes las fuerzas para levantarte y hacerlo por ti mismo. Así que, vamos, deja que te ayude.

Nick quería preguntar si le había leído la mente, porque precisamente eso, el pudor a pedirle que le ayudara a ducharse, era lo que estaba pensando. Pero no dijo nada, después de todo, su relación con Renard había cambiado completamente durante aquellos días. Se incorporó, aunque antes había comido y había logrado descansar durante unas cuantas horas más, seguía cansado, imaginó que era algo normal para una mujer en su casi séptimo mes de embarazo y para él.

Extendió también la mano y tomó la del capitán, que tiró de él y rodeó una vez más su cintura. Nick levantó la cabeza y miró a Renard; para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a ser independiente y que era capaz de cuidar de si mismo, sentirse seguro y protegido entre los brazos de otro hombre, todavía le hacía sentir extraño y aunque no le costara reconocerlo, realmente bien.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto de baño y una vez dentro, Renard hizo sentar a Nick en el borde de la bañera, mientras dejaba correr el agua caliente. Pronto el cuarto de baño comenzó a llenarse de vapor alrededor de los dos y cuando Nick se quitó la camisa del capitán, no sintió frío y agradeció el enorme calor que lo rodeaba.

Se puso en pie de nuevo y comenzó a quitarse el boxer, pero al bajar la mirada y tener que hacer malabarismos para mantenerse en pie, se mareó. Renard se acercó y le apartó las manos para que se incorporara.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo sólo, no soy un inválido. - Protestó Nick, sin poner demasiado énfasis en sus palabras.

\- Lo se, pero también puedes perder el equilibrio y hacerte daño, por no hablar del bebé. Una mala caída...

\- Vale, vale, necesito ayuda para quitarme la ropa.

Nick se dejó hacer, apartó las manos y permitió que el capitán le bajara lentamente el boxer hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Apartó la mirada, se sentía más que desnudo, como si en aquella posición, Renard arrodillado delante de él, mirándole desde abajo, con las manos colocadas sobre sus caderas, parecía realmente capaz de leer su mente, de conectar con su voz interior, como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho jamás.

Renard metió la mano en la bañera, el agua estaba caliente, pero no demasiado como para lastimarle.

Métete en el agua y siéntate en el fondo de la bañera.

\- ¿Vas a darme una baño? Eso si que no. No tengo cuatro años, soy capaz de hacerlo por mismo.

\- No se trata de eso, no pretendo tratarte como un niño. Digamos que es parte del ritual de unión entre un príncipe y su grimm.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?

\- Supongo que entonces no te acuerdas de lo que pasó.

Renard cogió la mano de Nick y le hizo ponerla sobre su cuello, allí donde había cubierto con gasa y esparadrapo. El detective se aproximó al espejo y se miró. Renard tenía razón, no sabía como había ocurrido eso, si había sido el propio capitán o si alguna de las criaturas de Eric le había atacado. Pero cuando volvió a mirar al capitán en el reflejo del espejo, Nick vio la tranquilidad en su mirada.

-¿Me mordiste tu?

-Es una forma de decirlo, si. Tuve que hacerlo. Como ya te he dicho...

-Si, si, es parte de un ritual que no entiendo y que no se para que sirve.

Renard se aproximó a él y rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo hasta pegarlo a él.

-Sirve para que nadie vuelva a acercarse a ti; ningún wessen podrá ponerte la mano encima sin saber que estás conmigo. Nadie se acercara a nuestro bebé sin meterse en problemas. Ya te dije anoche que esperaba que tu mismo llegaras a saber del ritual. Lo que no esperaba, era que mi hermano se metiera en medio.

-Y ese ritual...

-Tengo unos cuantos libros que seguro te gustará leer e imagino que también habrá refenrecias al ritual de unión entre un príncipe y su grimm en los libros de tus antepasados. Se que no tiene un gran sentido ahora mismo para ti, pero la parte final o casi del ritual, es el baño de purificación. - Nick miró la bañera y Renard asintió.

No tenía muchas opciones; no porque quisiera salir de allí o porque no quisiera hacer eso, si no porque su propio pensamiento, su mente y su corazón, le instaban a hacerlo, como si no hubiera nada más que debiera hacer en ese momento.

Así que se movió y entró en la bañera, se sentó y suspiró aliviado cuando el agua y el jabón cubrieron la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Aquello le hacía sentir realmente bien, pero nada tenía comparación con la sensación que las manos de Renard le provocaron sobre sus hombros tensos, su espalda y su vientre. 

El capitán depositó un pequeño y tierno beso en su hombro, otro sobre su cuello y cuando lo escuchó suspirar de nuevo, acercó la boca hasta los labios de Nick.

-¿Y cómo funciona esta parte del ritual exactamente? - Logró decir Nick cuando su cerebro consiguió pensar con un poco de lógica.

-Nada más lejos de lo que estoy haciendo ahora. El príncipe purifica a su grimm con un baño que limpie su cuerpo entero. 

-¿Y luego tendré que lavar tu cuero a partir de ahora?

Renard se echó a reír mientras seguía acariciando y masajeando la espalda de Nick.

-En los viejos tiempos si. Tendrías que haber visto como eran las cosas entonces. El grimm era en ocasiones tratado más como un sirviente que como lo que realmente es.

-¿y que es...?

-El compañero perfecto, el amante, la pareja que puede dar al príncipe el heredero perfecto.

-Y ese soy yo.  
Renard se puso en pie y alargó la mano para coger una toalla, que puso delante de Nick y asintió que para que pusiera en pie y saliera de la bañera por fin. Rodeó su cuerpo con la toalla y lo apretó contra él. Lentamente lo llevó de vuelta a la cama, había leído lo bastante ya sobre los embarazos de grimms masculinos como para saber que Nick no aguantaría mucho de pie.  
Te traeré ropa limpia.  
Y de mi talla por favor. Tu ropa me queda demasiado grande.   
Ya había pensado en ello, no te preocupes, he hecho algunas compras online esta mañana. También he encargado comida, tenemos provisiones para estar aquí, hasta que nazca el bebé.


	15. Chapter 15

Nick pensaba que el capitán bromeaba cuando dijo que tenían comida para estar en el apartamento hasta que el bebé naciera; pero cuando vio la despensa llena de comida y la nevera con más botellas de agua, refrescos y leche, además de todo tipo de congelados, se dio cuenta que aquello iba en serio.

Conforme pasaron los días, Renard le puso al día sobre el ritual completo de de unión entre un grimm y su señor. No era algo excesivamente complicado, pero ambas partes tenían que estar comprometidos con lo que estaban haciendo, para que el lazo que los uniera se hiciera realmente fuerte.

También le contó, siempre que el detective preguntaba, lo que había pasado durante los días que no recordaba. Nick había borrado de su memoria por completo, el terror vivido durante las últimas horas vividas en la celda de Eric y de alguna forma su cerebro había decidido bloquear las vejaciones a las que le había sometido el príncipe europeo. 

Así, Renard le contó como él y los demás le habían liberado de manos de Eric, su corta estancia en la tienda de especias, hasta que se había escapado y como había ido a parar al trailer. La parte de como le había sacado del sueño oscuro no fue tan sencillo de explicar, no si hacerle revivir las horribles pesadillas, así que mantuvo aquella parte de la historia lo más sutil posible.

Aunque no le hacía demasiada gracia al capitán tener gente rondando por su apartamento, tampoco podía impedir que Juliet y los demás pasaran allí la mitad de las tardes. Renard se preguntó si alguno de ellos confiaba realmente que estaba haciendo lo mejor para Nick o si por el contrario, todavía temían que pudiera hacer algo para lastimar al detective.

Te he traído un poco de diversión. - Le dijo Hank al comenzar la segunda semana de su estancia en el apartamento del capitán. - Es un nuevo caso; al principio no me parecía complicado, pero no se, creo que hay algo de wessen en todo esto. ¿Por que no le echas un vistazo?

\- ¿Por qué todos me tratais como si fuera un maldito inválido? Muy bien, estoy esperando un bebé y no estoy con fuerzas de correr la maratón de New York, pero... - Una fuerte patada del bebé, le dejó sin respiración, como si quisiera hacerle entender que estaba completamente equivocado. - Vale, te ayudaré desde aquí con el caso, pero quiero que me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que vayas descubriendo.

\- ¿De cuanto tiempo está? - Preguntó Monroe mientras tomaba un café en la cocina del capitán junto con Rosalee y Juliet.

\- Soy veterinaria, así que no soy una experta en embarazos humanos y menos un como este, pero diría que está a punto de pasar los siete meses.

\- Pues parece que el bebé esté a punto de venir al mundo. - Contestó Monroe.

\- Si, tienes razón. ¿Cuanto ha pasado en realidad? - Dijo Rosalee. - ¿Seis meses escasos? Este embarazo está acelerándose desde que Nick está aquí con Renard. ¿Has leído algo de eso en los libros de Nick, Juliet?

Ella negó con la cabeza, después de todo, había pasado muy poco tiempo leyendo esos libros, había muchos, en muy diversos idiomas, así que no se extrañó que en alguna de sus páginas hablara sobre eso.

\- ¿Creéis que el bebé llegará antes de tiempo? - Volvió a preguntar Monroe.

\- Cuando era más joven, vi a mi padre ayudar en el parte de una mujer hegsenbeast. Su embarazo duró apenas siete meses. En cuanto al embarazo de un grimm, sólo se lo que he leído, nada más.

\- ¿Y?

Tanto Monroe y Juliet se pusieron tensos.

\- Según decía en el libro, su embarazo fue normal hasta que su unión con su príncipe estuvo completa. Entonces fue como si el desarrollo del bebé fuera exponencial y en poco más de seis meses, el bebé llegó al mundo, como si su gestación hubiera durado los nueve meses correspondiente.

Los tres miraron hacia el salón. Nick descansaba recostado en el sofá, con tres cojines a su espalda y un vaso de agua en la mesita de café. En las manos tenía el informe que le había traído Hank y lo estaba leyendo como si de un día como otro cualquiera se tratara.

\- ¿Crees que eso le pasara a él? De ser como cuentan esos libros, estamos a punto de tener entre manos un serio problema.

Juliet recordó en ese momento el favor que le había pedido Renard casi dos semanas antes. Había parecido realmente raro en ese momento, sobretodo porque faltaba mucho para que el bebé llegara al mundo y por el momento una matrona no parecía lo más necesario. Tras esa conversación con sus amigos, comenzaba a comprender porque Renard lo había hecho.

Afortunadamente, Juliet ya se había puesto en contacto con la señora García, después de todo ella era quien mejor sabía por lo que había pasado al despertar del coma y habían hablado sobre el nuevo mundo que habían descubierto entre los wessen. Por eso cuando le contó, sin dar demasiados detalles, por lo que estaba pasando Nick, la mujer aceptó la petición.

\- Así que ha vuelto a pasar. - Dijo la mujer en un castellano perfecto y Juliet dio gracias porque su abuela se lo enseñara siendo una niña y recordarlo todavía. - Un príncipe encontró a su compañero y ahora una vida nace en su interior.

Sorprendida, Juliet asintió y le relató de la forma más breve la historia de Nick y Renard.

\- No te preocupes, niña. - Le dijo la mujer con la misma voz tranquila a la que Juliet estaba a acostumbrada. - No es la primera vez que he oído una historia así, solo que hasta ahora no la había escuchado en el presente. Supongo que me llamas para pedirme ayuda cuando llegue el momento y el bebé llegue al mundo. ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

\- Todos necesitamos ayuda en algún momento de nuestras vidas.

Así las dos mujeres acordaron estar en contacto hasta que el momento del parto llegara y entonces la mujer madura acudiría a su llamada con todo lo necesario para traer al bebé al mundo.

\- ¡Juliet! - La voz de Hank desde el salón, puso a los tres que estaban en la cocina en alerta.

Salieron a la vez de la cocina y vieron a su amigo moviéndose nervioso por el cuarto de estar, mientras Renard les cubría la visión de Nick en el sofá. Juliet se acercó lentamente, temerosa de lo que se iba a encontrar, porque ya podía escuchar los gemidos de Nick.

Apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Renard para llamar su atención y cuando el capitán se volvió hacia ella, pudo ver a Nick respirando con dificultad, cogiendo y soltando grandes bocanadas de aire, como si fueran las últimas que pudiera encontrar a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? - Preguntó Monroe acercándose al grupo. - ¿Por qué nadie hace nada?

\- Porque el bebé se acerca y hasta que las contracciones no sean más seguidas no habrá llegado el verdadero momento de hacer nada. - Contestó Rosalee que también se colocó a su lado.

-¿Contracciones? ¿Como que viene ya el bebé? Tendremos que hacer algo, necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien.

Monroe estaba cada vez más nervioso, moviéndose de un lado para para otro, igual que un momento antes había hecho Hank, solo que el detective ahora se había quedado parado, apoyado contra una puerta, con la mirada puesta en la escena.

\- Juliet, tienes que llamarla ya.

Juliet asintió y cogió el teléfono que guardaba en el bolsillo, se levantó y desapareció en la cocina. Probablemente su amiga, la señora Garcia, estaría esperando aquella llamada desde horas. Con un poco de suerte alguien sabría como ayudar a Nick.

Ninguno pudo comprender como era posible que Renard estuviera tan tranquilo y sereno cuando parecía que Nick estaba a punto de tener un bebe y ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente que hacer. 

Pero aún así, el capitán acariciaba la mejilla de Nick como si tan solo tuviera un pequeño catarro o un dolor de cabeza sin importancia. De vez en cuando colocaba un compresa fresca sobre su frente cubierta de sudor y mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios para hacer sentir bien al detective.

\- Duele, duele mucho. - Dijo Nick para luego morderse el labio para evitar protestar.

\- Todavía no estás preparado. - Le contestó Renard y de nuevo acarició su mejilla, apartando el sudor que volvía a ocupar su rostro. - El bebé se acerca pero todavía no es el momento.

\- ¿Cuanto... cuanto más...?

\- No quiero mentirte. No lo se, pero como te dije la otra noche, no voy a moverme de aquí. 

Nick asintió.

\- Tienes... tienes que prometerme algo.

\- No seas peliculero, Nick, no voy a prometerte cuidar a nuestro si te ocurre algo porque no te va a pasar nada.

\- ¿Y si...

\- Si pasa, entonces, ya veremos. Pero ahora mismo, preocúpate en mantener las fuerzas y traer al mundo un bebé sano.

De nuevo el detective asintió y cerró los ojos. Daría lo que fuera poder dormir, relajarse y dejarse hasta que todo aquello pasara de una vez por todas. Era un dolor tan intenso, jamás había sentido nada parecido. Le habían disparado en un par de ocasiones y había terminado en el hospital en otras dos o tres, pero jamás el dolor había sido tan fuerte y terrible como era.

No se había imaginado nunca que el dolor de un parto fuera tan terrible, pero con la poca lógica que le quedaba, supuso que eso también se debía a que su cuerpo, de forma natural, no estaba preparado para traer un niño al mundo. Esperaba que para las mujeres fuera más sencillo y sobretodo menos doloroso.

\- ¿Hay algo que nosotros podamos hacer? 

Monroe había imaginado ese momento muchas veces y como en todos los escenarios que se había dibujado mentalmente, se sentía completamente inútil. Si ya le parecía un milagro ver a una mujer traer un bebé al mundo; ahora que se trataba de un hombre, aquello estaba fuera de su pensamiento.

\- Calienta agua, mucha agua. - Le dijo Rosalee. - Hank, ¿Por qué no le echas una mano? Tenemos que tenerlo todo preparado para cuando llegue el momento. Así también necesitaremos toallas limpias y algún cuchillo especialmente limpio.

El detective, que hasta ese momento parecía ido en sus pensamientos y con la vista clavada en Nick sobre el sofá, asintió con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y se encaminó hacia la cocina, seguido por Monroe. 

Una vez en la cocina, apoyó las manos sobre la encimera y dejó que todo su cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Podía enfrentarse al más peligroso de los wessen o a cuantos tipos armados se le pusieran por delante; pero aquello no lo podía controlar, no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar a su mejor amigo y por más que lo intentaba, se sentía simplemente inutil e inservible para Nick.

\- Hank ¿Sabes donde... - Monroe guardó silencio al verlo. - Hey, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Después de todo por lo que ha pasado Nick...

\- Si no hacemos esto bien, pueden pasar miles de cosas, Nick puede acabar desangrándose, el bebé puede quedar atrapado, puede...

\- Si, puede pasar de todo, pero precisamente para eso estamos todos nosotros aquí, para cuidar de Nick y del bebé.

Monroe puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hank y notó como durante un momento más, su cuerpo todavía temblaba, pero se iba relajando poco a poco. Entre los dos llenaron unas cuantas hoyas, las que fueron encontrando por ahí, con agua caliente. Luego, aún sin conocer y sin poder creerse que estuvieran realmente removiendo las cosas del apartamento de Sean Renard, buscaron todas las toallas que les fue posible. Las dejaron en la mesilla de café, para traer luego una hoya más con agua fría.

\- Necesitarás más agua fresca para bajarle la fiebre. - Le dijo Monroe al capitán ofreciéndole una nueva compresa mojada.

\- Gracias.

Allí se quedaron los cuatro, alrededor de Nick, mientras esperaban el regreso de Juliet. Ella apareció un par de minutos más tarde y asintió al capitán cuando este el preguntó con la mirada como había ido la conversación telefónica.

Nunca media hora se había hecho tan eterna. Cada dos minutos alguien miraba el reloj o cada vez que llegaba una contracción, ahora habían bajado a nueve minutos, pero todavía quedaba un poco para que llegara el bebé. Por fin llegó la señora García. Llevaba un enorme bolso colgado del brazo y estaba tan tranquila que todos se preguntaron so había hecho aquello alguna otra vez.

\- Hay que llevarlo al dormitorio. - Dijo la mujer en inglés con un fuerte acento mexicano. - ¿Por qué usted no tendrá una piscina cerca, verdad capitán Renard?

El capitán, ligeramente aturdido por la tranquilidad y seguridad de aquella completa desconocida, simplemente negó con la cabeza. Un momento más tarde siguiendo las instrucciones de la mujer, cargó con Nick hasta el dormitorio, no se había imaginado que hubiera ganado tanto peso en cuestión de dos semanas, y lo dejó delicadamente sobre la,cama, mientras lo escuchaba gemir dolorosamente.

\- Ahora necesitaré algunas cosas. 

Cómo si ya hubiera esperado las peticiones de la mujer, Rosalee les hizo una señal a Bank y Monroe para trajeran una de las hoyas con agua caliente y todas las toallas posibles. Juliet, por su parte, le acercó el cuchillo que ella misma se había ocupado de limpiar escrupulosamente y desinfectar, junto con un pequeño bote con clomoroformo que dejó sobre la mesilla.

\- No le puedes dormir. - Dijo la mujer con rotundidad. - Eso pondría en peligro tanto la vida del grimm, como la del bebé.

\- No puedes abrirle sin más. Eso sí que podría matarlo. - Protestó Monroe a punto de avanlanzarse sobre la mujer y arrebatarle el cuch illo.

\- No, eso no pasará si el capitán Renard siente verdadero amor por su grimm. - Todos guardaron silencio porque ninguno comprendía realmente lo que eso significaba. - ¿Confía en mi capitán?

\- Teniendo en cuenta que acabo conocerla y que tiene un cuchillo en la mano para abrirle el vientre a Nick, no se que decirle.

\- Entonces sera mejor que confíe. Coloquese junto al grimm, sientese en la cama y coloque sus manos sobre sus sienes.

-¿Quiere que le de un masaje?

Nick gimió con fuerza otra vez y arqueó la espalda por culpa del dolor.

\- Capitán por favor, -,Intervino Juliet. - Las contracciones están acelerándose. No nos queda mucho tiempo para discutir. HZ lo que te dice por favor.

A regañadientes, Renard se sentó en la cama y colocó finalmente sus manos sobre ambas sienes de Nick. Desearía poder estar más seguro de lo que estaban haciendo, pero no conocía a esa mujer, aquella tal señora García, había salido de la nada, dándole órdenes, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer. No es que ser hijo de un rey significara mucho para él, pero preferiría que esa mujer le contara sus planes o si estaba convencida de que las cosas saldrían finalmente bien.

\- Juliet. - Siguió diciendo la mujer moviéndose de un lado a otro de lahabitación. - Vas a tener que hacer tu el corte, mi pulso ya no es el mismo que antes.

\- ¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso, Nick es mi... bueno fue mi novio, estuve a punto de casarme con él.

\- Juliet, muchacha, tu eres la única que puede hacer esto, igual que el capitán Renard tiene que ser quien protega a Nick. Es posible que no creaís en esto, - Dijo la mujer mirando al capitán, como si le hubiera leído la mente. - Pero el mundo de la magia, de lo que no vemos es mucho más grande y misterioso de lo que ninguno de nosotros pueda imaginar.

Nick gimió y apretó los dientes cuando llegó la siguiente contracción, empezaba a sentir que la criatura que tenía en su interior fuera a salir como un alien, abriéndose camino por si solo por su cuerpo. Alargó la mano hasta las de Renard y esperó a que el capitán la cogiera, abrió los ojos e intentó concentrarse en los ojos verdes del capitán y aislarse así un poco del dolor que se estaba apoderando de él.

No tenemos mucho tiempo. - La voz de la señora García llenó la habitació y los oídos tanto de Juliet como de Renard. - Capitán, usted es el único que puede controlar el dolor del joven grimm; las manos, las manos. - Le señaló al capitán.

Renard colocó de nuevo las manos sobre las sienes de Nick y como si realmente supiera lo que estaba haciendo cerró los ojos y se concentró en el latido del corazón del detective, que podía notar a través de sus dedos. No tuvo que decir nada en voz alta; por un momento imaginó que Nick y él podían comunicarse mentalmente.

“Vamos Nick, tienes que calmarte, el bebé está a punto de venir al mundo y necesito que te tranquilices. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo; confía en mi.” Había tanta tensión en la mente de Nick, la misma que agarrotaba su cuerpo y hacía imposible seguír adelante. “Nick, Nick. Siempre has confiado en mi, incluso cuando sabías quien era yo o cuando estabas trastornado, así que ahora vas a tener que seguir haciéndolo, confía en mi, relájate y duerme. Cuando despiertes, Marie estará con nosotros.”

Sonrió al darse cuenta que el corazón del grimm, que un momento antes latía de forma desesperada y parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho, ahora se movía de forma pausada y lenta, a la misma velocidad que su propio corazón, como si se hubieran unido en uno sólo. Sonrió de nuevo, mucho más tranquilo ahora, cuando la mano de Nick se relajó y la dejó caer sobre la cama, su rostro y todo su cuerpo se relajó y tal y como le había pedido Renard, se quedó dormido.

\- Está preparado. - Dijo el capitán apartando lentamente las manos, esperando que Nick despertara de golpe, pero nada ocurrió, como si le hubieran dormido con anestesia, el detective quedó allí tendido. - Más vale que hagamos esto ya.

Juliet asintió y cogió el cuchillo, lo apretó con fuerza para tranquilizarse ella misma, jamás hubiera creído llegar a hacer algo semejante, pero por la firmeza con la que la miraba su amiga mexicana, no había duda que la mujer tenía las cosas completamente claras.

Así que, Juliet se sentó en la cama y miró por un momento a su amigo. Se odiaría toda la vida si algo le ocurría a Nick por su culpa, pero tenía que hacer aquello, de lo contrario, tanto Nick como el bebé morirían pronto.

*

Todo pasó más rápido de lo que ni Juliet ni Renard pudieron comprender. Ella hizo el corte en el vientre de Nick, sin dudar, tal y como la señora Garcia le fue indicando, como si la mujer hubiera hecho aquello miles de veces. Juliet no preguntó, en realidad no quería saberlo; quería terminar con todo aquello y tratar de olvidarlo. 

Por ser veterinaria, la sangre no era un veradero problema para ella, pero cuando se trataba de la sangre de Nick y tanta snagre además, se puso nerviosa y tuvo que detenerse un momento, respirar profundamente e introducir finalmente sus manos en el vientre de su amigo.

Renard volvió a colocar sus manos sobre las sienes del detective, no quería que se despertara en ese momento, pero lo que pudo sentir, fue tranquilidad y casi pudo hasta ver más allá de lo que estaba soñando el grimm. Había paz en su mente y la imagen de un bebé, el suyo, imaginó el capitán.

“Eso es, Nick.”

El sonido de un llanto débil al principio, pero cada vez más fuerte, sacó al capitán de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y buscó el motivo, pero no hizo falta, Juliet tenía un pequeño bulto en los brazos, cubierto por una manta blanca que lo cubría por completo; excepto por una mata de pelo oscuro que asomaba por arriba. También miró a Nick, la señora García estaba ya cerrando la herida en el vientre de Nick y cubría su cuerpo con la sábana.

\- Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. - Dijo la mujer mientras reecogía sus cosas y se encaminaba a la puerta.

\- ¿Ya se marcha? - Renard se levantó de golpe. - Quiero decir... el bebé... Nick.

\- No se preocupe capitán, los dos están bien. Nick necesitará descansar durante unos cuantos días, pero la niña...

-¿Niña? ¿Es una niña entonces? - La sonrisa que Juliet pudo ver en los labios de Renard, era única, sincera y feliz, como no había visto nunca en el capitán. - Una niña.

\- Deja de hablar tanto y toma a tu hija. 

Juliet se acercó a él y puso en sus brazos el bulto y lo desenrrolló lo suficiente para ver la carita todavía enrojecida y los ojos apretaditos, igual que sus manitas, formando dos puños. Tal y como había visto antes, tenía el pelo completamente negro com ellos dos. Daría lo que fuera por poder ver el color de sus ojos, estaba seguro que serían claros, tal vez verdes como los suyos o tal vez azules. No podía dejar de mirar esa pequeña muñequita con la que llevaba semanas soñando, a la que había esperado y con la que, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, con la que había hablado aunque sólo fuera en su propia mente.

\- Marie... - Susurró el capitán acariciando la mejilla de la niña y besó su cabecita. - Hola, Marie, bienvenida al mundo. No sabes lo feliz que estará Nick cuando te vea. Eres preciosa, mi pequeña, preciosa.

*  
Nick despertó casi un día más tarde, todavía estaba agotado y cualquier movimiento le hacía ver las estrellas, pero no hubo forma de calmarlo, hasta que Renard entró en el dormitorio con la niña entre sus brazos y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

\- Lleva todo el día nerviosa, creo que quería verte.

\- ¿Cuando te has vuelto en un cursi? - Le preguntó Nick riéndose. - Déjate ya de tonterías y déjamela.

\- ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para...

\- ¿Que si me siento con fuerzas de coger a mi propia hija? - Se miraron, no sabían que decirle al otro. Tenían tantas ganas de decirse lo que sentían por el otro, pero hasta ese momento no habían tenido la oportunidad de ser sinceros y mucho menos de tener un momento libre para ser una pareja normal, si es que eso era en lo que el embarazo los había convertido. - Vamos, dámela, quiero ver a ¿Marie?

\- Marie.

\- Creía que no querías que le pusieramos ese nombre.

Renard se encogió de hombros, mientras ponía lentamente el cuerpecito de la niña en los brazos del detective. Guardó silencio, mirándolos a los dos, padre e hija, un padre primerizo abrazando a su hija recién llegada al mundo. 

Por un momento tuvo que preguntarse que era lo que sentía en ese momento, había orgullo, por ser padre, justo lo que más se había plantado, también había amor, el mayor amor que había sentido en toda su vida, por la niña que acababa de nacer y por el hombre que sonreía, al que se le iluminaban los ojos mirando a la pequeña criatura, pero si había un sentimiento, que durante mucho había creído imposible y que en las últimas semanas, meses incluso, ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

Renard pudo reconocer por fin que estaba enamorado y ahora tenían toda la vida por delante para demostrárselo a Nick y conseguir que el detective olvidara todo lo ocurrido con Eric y comenzara una vida a su lado.

\- Sean.

\- ¿Sean? Quiero decir, ¿Que pasa?

-Creo, - Nick se echó a reír nervioso. - creo que son las hormonas, si es que yo también las tengo, pero... Te quiero.


	16. Epilogo

Durante los primeros meses de vida de Marie, Renard pensó que su vida se había complicado más de lo que jamas había imaginado. De la noche a la mañana tenía una hija y Nick y él eran algo más que amigos. Algo más que amantes y nada más. Juntos vieron crecer a la pequeña y pasaron por sus llantos incomprensibles, los primeros dientes, una fiebre que le obligó ir a urgencias. Incluso se encontraron con gente que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de hacerse con un espécimen tan raro como una mestiza entre wessen real u grimm. Nick odiaba esa denominacion y Renard hacia todo lo posible para no usarla delante durante él.

No fue fácil a llegar a un punto medio en lo que a relación de pareja se trataba. No siempre querían lo mismo y no siempre esperaban lo mismo del otro. Sin embargo y sin darse cuenta, el tiempo hizo que limaran sus asperezas en la pareja. Asi, en menos de un año, se amaban con locura, , el principe bastardo y el grimm, casi parecía sacado de una novela romántica.

En cuanto al resto de los wessen, pronto será corrió la voz sobre su unión y eso hacía a los dos mucho más fuertes, a Renard como protector de Portland y gran parte ya de los estados del este. Nick, como un grimm al que todos respetaban como a ninguno otro antes que a él. De la misma forma, conforme pasaba el tiempo y Marie crecía, la gente empezó a verla como una puerta hacia un nuevo futuro para los wessen y los grimm, una posibilidad de que todas las luchas terminaran. 

Así pasaron los primeros años de vida de Marie, creciendo, aprendiendo a vivir en un mundo en el que todo era nuevo, diferente, extraño. Su cabello se mantuvo completamente negro, pero comenzó a tener grandes ondas que solían darle un aspecto rebelde. Sus ojos verdes llamaban la atención de todos los que se fijaban en la niña, grandes, siempre abiertos de par en par, investigando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y fijándose en sus padres.

La vida pasó durante los primeros nueve años de vida de Marie, sus padres continuaron trabajando en la comisaría, después de todo era el mejor lugar para enterarse e investigar sobre cualquier acontecimiento fuera de lo normal que pasara en la ciudad. Sin embargo, Renard fue contando cada día, restando más bien, seguro de que un día, no tardando mucho la tranquilidad de su pequeña familia se acabaría. Y ese momento llegó dos días después de que Marie cumpliera los diez años.

Renard regresó a casa del trabajo tras un agotador día en la comisaría. Nick se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones para estar con Marie, así que ahora que el capitán regresaba a casa, esperaba encontrarse a Nick y Marie en la cocina preparando la cena. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con algo muy diferente. El destino les había alcanzado por fin.

\- Por fa, papá. Ya tengo diez años. Soy mayor y con todas las historias chulas que me has contado. - Escuchó el capitán decir a su hija desde el salón.

\- ¿De verdad crees que eran historias chulas? Marie, lo que te he contado sobre los wessen...

\- Son cosas reales, lo sé, ya te he dicho que no soy una niña. Por eso quiero empezar a entrenar contigo.

Renard escuchó a Nick reír, por lo que pese a su temor inicial a la respuesta de su compañero a la petición de su hija, se sintió más tranquilo. Siguió caminando hacia el salon, mientras continuaba escuchando

\- Te pareces demasiado a tu padre y a mi. 

Cuando Renard se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, Nick suspiró con fuerza y se acomodó en el respaldo del sillón. Miró a Renard y le indicó con el dedo índice que se acercara y con la otra mano llamó a su hija para que se sentara entre ambos.

\- Supongo que ya lo has oído. - Renard asintió mientras se sentaba. - Parece que la princesa de la casa, quiere dejar de serlo.

\- Soy la próxima generación de Grimm de la ciudad, del estado y tal vez cuando llegue mi momento, lo sea del país, tengo Sie estar preparada.

Renard y Nick se miraron y trataron de ocultar una sonrisa. Era un momento serio, muy importante. Su hija quería convertirse en una mujercita antes de lo que esperaban y no querían que se tratara de una moda, un capricho pasajero. Se le veía sería, parecía convencida de sus palabaras y si realmente se parecía a ellos, no habría forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

\- No quiero ser una princesa. Soy una grimm.

\- Pero por tus venas también corre sangre real, en parte, eres wessen. - Le dijo Renard acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

\- Me gusta más ser una grimm y proteger a los más débiles, como hacéis papá y tu.

Nick se encogió de hombros y miró a Renard, esperando ver en sus ojos la opinión del capitán. Lo único que encontró fueron dos ojos verdes tan perdidos como los suyos. Por un lado, ambos querían que su hija fuera capaz de defenderse por si misma; estaban convencidos que en el futuro, se encontraría con wessens o humanos que querrían hacerle daño y tendría que estar preparada.

Pero también los dos estaban convencidos que ese momento, el momento en el que su hija quisiera cumplir con su destino. Sin embargo, después de haberle visto crecer desde su nacimiento; ambos sabían que Marie era igual de cabezota que ellos, testaruda y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr su propósito.

Renard asintió, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Nick, sin necesidad de hablar del tema, los dos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Sonrieron, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, que por un momento ambos desearon que Marie volviera a estar en su cunita.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa, - Dijo entonces Renard y la niña lo miró emocionada. - Si sigues demostrando ser la niña responable que conocemos, papá y yo hemos decidido dejarte que comiences tu entrenamiento como grimm.

\- ¡Si! Seré la más responsible de mi clase, no del colegio entero. No, voy a ser la niña más responsible del mundo entero.

\- Pero... - Continuó diciendo Nick; con el tiempo que llevaban juntos, ambos podían terminar las frases del otro, sin tan siquiera preguntar. - Ya que también eres weesen, no solo aprenderás a enfrentarte a tus enemigos y que armas usar...

\- ¿Qué tal si dejamos las armas para más adelante? - Preguntó Renard, asesiando a Nick con la mirada. Su telepatía no siempre era perfecta. - No tenemos porque acelerar las cosas.

\- Pero me vas a entrenar para ser una grimm tan buena como tu, ¿verdad papá? ¿verdad papá? 

Si le dejaban seguir así, la niña pronto se pondría a dar botes en el sofá. Por eso Nick puso una mano sobre su rodilla y esperó a que la niña se calmara un poco antes de seguir hablando.

\- Muy bien, nada de armas por el momento. ¿Hasta los dieciséis?

\- ¿Dieciocho? 

\- ¡Papá! Que tengo diez años, ya se como utilizar un cuchillo y me habéis contado miles de veces como usar una pistola.

\- Lo que intentaba decir, - Trató de continuar hablando Nick, no muy seguro de que su hija o el capitán fueran a dejarle hacerlo, la niña se parecía demasiado a Renard, incluso aunque el capitán se empeñara en decir que Marie tenía los mismos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado de Nick y su misma facilidad para conquistarle. - Es que sería una buena idea que conocieras las dos partes, la del grimm que protege a la gente de los wessen que intentan lastimar humanos y la de los wessen, como papá, que viven entre nosotros como iguales.

\- Como el tío Monroe y la tía Rosalee. 

\- Exacto, como ellos y tu primo Teddy. ¿Les harías daño solo porque son wessen? - Marie negó con la cabeza con un gesto serio y muy segura de si misma. - Entonces tienes que conocer las dos partes antes de actuar.

Marie se detuvo a pensar un momento, se mordió el labio, como siempre hacía cuando se le hacía complicado un problema de matemáticas.

\- ¿Voy a tener que estudiar la historia de los wessen? Sería un buen sitio por el que empezar, pero había pensado que tal vez te gustaría que la leamos juntos. - Le propuso Renard. 

El capitán se puso en pie y fue hasta una de las librerarías. Habían vaciado el antiguo gimnasio que tenía en casa y que no había podido utilizar desde el nacimiento de Marie y lo habían convertido en un estudio lleno de libros, antiguos como los que antes Nick gurdaba en su trailer o nuevos, como los que le leían a Marie de pequeña. Volvió con un libro en las manos.

Tenía una bonita portada con animales; eran antiguo, parecía tener varios cientos de años, pero estaba en perfecto estado, excepto por un par de páginas dobladas y uno de los bordes amarillentos ya. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su título en letrás doradas. “Wessen: todo lo que un niño debe saber.”

\- Mi padre se lo regaló a mi madre cuando nos hizo desaparecer, es el único recuerdo físico que tengo de él, pero me fue realmente util para comenzar a entender todo el mundo de los wessen. - Lo puso sobre las rodillas de su hija y esperó a que la niña lo ojeara un momento antes de seguir hablando. - No aparecen todas las especies de wessen, obviamente son muchas, pero es un buen sitio por el que empezar.

\- Es muy bonito, me gustan los dibujos. - Dijo la niña con una sonrisa en los labios y ojos brillantes moviéndose de un lado a otro de las páginas del libro. - ¿Me enseñará lo que tengo que saber sobre los wessen? 

Renard asintió y por un momento, Nick se lo quedó mirando. Adoraba a eses hombre y le encantaba que la mayor parte de la gente no viera quien era en realidad. Para sus compañeros en la comisaría era un buen jefe, para él era el compañero en el que apoyarse, el padre que jamás hubiera imaginado para su hija. Era tierno y sonreía continuamente; sabía como hablarle a la niña, como ganársela. No, la gente no sabía quien era en realidad Sean Renard; tan sólo él y Marie, tenían ese privilegio.

\- ¿Tenemos un trato entonces? - Preguntó el detective.

\- ¿Me contaréis historias sobre estos wessen? - Los dos asintieron. - ¿Y empezararás a entrenar conmigo para ayudarme a ser tan buena grimm como tu?

\- Supongo que entonces, tenemos un trato.

Marie se abrazó a Nick y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El detective sonrió, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez que el momento le hacía sentir. Abrió los ojos de nuevo al notar la mano de Renard sobre la suya y la apretó, sus miradas se juntaron y los dos lo entendieron también automáticamente.

Ahora comenzaba una nueva parte de su vida, Marie, estaba creciendo rápido, tal vez demasiado, pronto tendrían que verla empuñando algún arma y antes de darse cuenta, iría con su padre a detener wessens. Marie ya no era un bebé, pero siempre sería su niña y por muy buena grimm que llegara a ser, por muy valiente y fuerte que fuera, ellos estarían siempre allí para protegerla


End file.
